The kings' son enters a new world
by a monster storyteller
Summary: this story involves Ren a kaiju dragon hybrid that all of his life has been something but loneliness and sorrow due to his appearance. One day he finds a strange white sword that has the ability to have him travel to other worlds He touched the sword and the next thing he know he was a environment that he didn't not know. The question is how will he survive in this world
1. Chapter 1 the monsters

After a brief moment ren noticed he wasn't in a alleyway anymore. He see's tree's a mountains and a dirt road. Ren said to himself

Ren: it look like i am not in the city then looked back at the sword he just touched and said

Ren: what the hell did this thing do. he picked it up and noticed that it wasn't that heavy and inspected it noticing it was glowing white and what appeared to be strange markings on the sword.

Ren: I gotta admit it is a really cool looking sword but i need a way to carry this thing. As he said that around the sword formed a case like strap that easily fitted the sword. Wow that was easy he slunged the sword strap around his back and started to walk. Okay got that settled now i just need to know where the hell am I

While he was walking he stumbled upon a village and saw people working he was about to ask them where he was But then he remembered his appearance to others. His body wasn't that of a normal person he had scales instead of skin claws that look like they can kill abnormal feet glowing orange eyes razor sharp teeth and a tail.

Even tho it is night time people will scream to his appearance in the darkness. He was about to walk way when then he heard a scream he turned around and saw the village was being attacked by raiders. villagers were running and screaming begging for help ren looked at the situation see all those people die for no reason made his blood boil. Then he saw a women protecting her young from a large man.

Raider: look what we have here a mom protecting her daughter how sweet.

Women: Do whatever you want to me just leave her out of this.

Raider: No can do lady we were ordered to kill every single person in this village speaking of wish TIME TO DIE!

Both women screamed knowing their fate. As soon as the man raised his club he then stood there silent. He then coughed up blood and fell over dead with a giant claw mark on his back. The women got a good look at their savoir but were speechless to who they saw. A creature with glowing orange eyes and look of anger. The the creature let out a roar SKREEEEEEEEEONK!

All of the other raiders stopped what their doing and looked at the creature they wall went to charge at it but it was too fast and dodged all of them. He then ready his fists and charged at the raiders. He grabbed one raider and slammed him into ground so hard it killed him on impact he was about be attacked from behind but he slammed his tail at them knocking them against a house they were crushed by the impact of his tail.

Ren: 4 down 4 to go.

Raider: what is this thing?

Second raider: I don't care kill it" two more charged at him in the front. He then grabbed both of them by their heads and slammed them against each other crushing both of their skulls. The other two raiders were horrified as to what they saw.

Third raider: what kind of danger beast can do that?

Fourth raider: I don't know man but i am not waiting around to find out. As soon as he said that he appeared right in front with inhuman speed he pulled up his claw and sliced the mans head clean off. The creature walked up to the last raider who was frozen in fear by the sight of this beast. He then said

Final raider: what are you? the creature then spoke.

Ren: My name is ren and i am a MONSTER SKREEEEEEEEEEEONK! Letting out a roar before killing the man

He then stood up and walked away the villagers saw what happened they were both grateful and also terrified of their savoir. Except for little girl he saved she walked to him and said.

Girl: thank you for saving my village mister. Ren then said to the little girl.

Ren: your welcome. he patted her on the head and continued to walk way leaving the village in question. Who was this creature and why did he help them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren felt like he was walking for hours taking breaks here and there but still kept walking. Then he heard a carriage moving he went to investigate. What he say were a carriage with two men inside of it in front of them was a boy with brown hair holding a sword against what appear to be a giant crab.

The brown haired boy said taunting the thing "bring it on earth dragon". the creature then lunged at him but to the boy's surprised it was pulled back and was slammed against the ground. When the dust was cleared the boy was shocked to what he saw the earth dragon was dead on its back while another creature was holding onto his tail.

Ren: Is everyone all right. he looked and saw the brown haired boy and the two men. OK guess i'am leaving. he was going to leave straight ahead but was stopped by the brown haired boy.

Boy: How did you do that?

ren: did what?

boy: you grabbed the earth dragon's tail lifted it up slammed it against the ground and killed it no normal person can do that.

ren: well by looking at me you can tell i am not a normal person.

boy: i am sorry i did,t mean to make fun of your appearance.

Ren: its fine i am use to it.

boy: OK sorry my name is tatsumi.

ren: my name is ren and you aren't scared of my appearance?

tatsumi: well not really comparing you to the earth dragon you aren't that scary. To be honest you look pretty cool to me.

ren: thanks that means a lot. Well i should get going. As he said that walking away from tatsumi

tatsumi: wait. having ren turned around I am heading to the imperial capital to join the army you can come with me if you want.

Ren: thanks but looking like this i would freak a lot of people out.

tatsumi: that shouldn't be a problem hold on a sec. He reached into his bag trying to get something ren out of curiosity looked to see what was he looking for. Tatsumi pulled out a large tan cloak and gave it to ren.

Tatsumi: here put this on. seeing ren holding the cloak and putting it on. see now you can enter the city without alerting people of your claws teeth and scales and tail.

ren: i get it i get it OK the cloak reach down to this feet I guess this will do me for now thanks tatsumi.

tatsumi: don't mention it now onto to the capital

Now both tatsumi and ren were both heading to the capital but will Ren be prepared for the corruption that dwells inside this world for him and his new friend.


	3. Chapter 3 monsters rage

Both ren and tatsumi arrived at the capital both were amazed by how big the city was.

Tatsumi: wow this place is huge. ren: you said it. So where are we going again?

Tatsumi: I am heading to the barracks see i can try to enroll into the army. should be down this way follow me.

they stopped by the barracks tatsumi went inside to try to enroll while ren stayed outside and wait for him 20 minutes later ren sees tatsumi getting thrown out of the barracks a solider telling him to never come back. ren walked up to him to help him up and said sarcastically. So how did it go.

tatsumi: shut up ren

ren: As you say general tatsumi.

tatsumi: ugh. ren stopped laughing for a sec and said.

Ren: So now what

tatsumi: I don't know. guess we find a place to stay for the night. Just as he said that a blonde woman came out of nowhere resting her breasts on tatsumi's head and said. Blonde women: hellooo. tatsumi was freaked out by this moment and backed off a little bit and said.

Tatsumi: Hey what the heck are you doing blushing a little bit

the women: I heard you boys are having trouble getting into the army i have a way for you to join all you have to do is buy me a drink. Both ren and tatsumi: ok?

10 minutes later the three were in a pub the woman was drinking to her hearts desire while tatsumi was looking at her stunned on how she can drink so early in the afternoon while ren looked at her with suspicion.

blonde woman: ahhh nothing like some afternoon drinks to start the day then she looked at the two boys. My name is leone by the way.

tatsumi: My name is tatsumi and this is ren she then looked at the hooded man with a strange look.

leone: Why do you wear that cloak its a little hot outside don't you think.

Ren: probably but i am more comfortable wearing this. tatsumi: enough enough now tell me how i can get enrolled into the army. leone: oh thats easy there is a guy i know who is a general in the army give me enough money and i will see you enrolled as a private. tatsumi who pulls out a sack of gold on the table and said is this enough.

leone: oh yeah that will get you in for sure. Looking at the bag. Ren then whispered to tatsumi and said.

Ren: something is a little off about her.

tatsumi: come on ren your being a little paranoid.

Ren: fine don't complain to me if you get robbed.

leone: well see you two later as she picked up the bag and left tatsumi and ren waited for leone to return. But after what appeared to already be night time. Ren then said to tatsumi.

Ren: told you so.

tatsumi: shut up ren.

Both ren and tatsumi sat down on the ground on a nearby bridge.

ren: well this sucks thanks to you now we don't have a place for tonight.

tatsumi: hey how am i supposed to know what was going to happen.

ren: Let me think why would a busty blonde chick come out of nowhere asked us to buy her a drink and give her money just so that two guys could get what they want.

tatsumi: ok ok you have a fair point. Now looks like we will be staying on the street tonight.

ren: probably.

Just as soon as they were about to fall asleep a carriage stopped right in front of them and woman came out of it and said.

Rich girl: do you two not have a place to stay because if you don't i can let you stay with me for the night. Both tatsumi and ren both accepted the offer and got into the carriage it then arrived at an estate which was the girl named aria's house.

both ren and tatsumi stated down in the living being questioned by aria's parents

aria's dad: so tatsumi where are you from.

tatsumi: I come from a village just little bit south of here me and my two friends were on our way up to the capital but we got separated on the way up here. We were going to join the army so we can raise money for our village.

Aria's dad: I see i have a friend in the army who will consider letting you join. Tatsumi really oh thank you sir. Aria's mom: so what about you ren where are you from?

Ren: lets just say i am from somewhere very very far away.

aria: do you not have family in the city.

Ren: I did had a family once but something happend and now its just been me for the past 20 years. everyone in the room was shocked when they heard the monsters story's.

Aria: i am sorry i didn't mean to bring up any bad memory's.

Ren: its okay now is it okay i get some sleep. they nodded then showed him the room both he and tatsumi were staying in. Finally ren was able to remove the tan cloak so he stretch his arms and legs and tail a little bit.

Tatsumi: hey ren.

ren: yeah whats up?

tatsumi: i am really sorry to hear about your family.

Ren: its alright you don't have to say sorry.

Tatsumi: who was part of your family?

ren: just me my mom and dad that's about it. don't worry about it just go to sleep. he nodded and decided to sleep and so did ren thinking about his family.

the next day aria decide to take tatsumi with her shopping but ren decide to stay at the house just to relax for the day. ren waved at the as it went down the road he decided he take a little walk around outside the house with his cloak on of course he made it to the garden where he used his enhanced sense to sniff all the flowers in the garden. all was going peacefully until he smelled the scent of blood.

ren: somethings not right i am in the garden but why do i smell blood he looked around and saw a shed where scent was coming from he was about to approach it. Until a guard came around and said.

Guard: hey what are you doing.

Ren: just taking a walk. Then he walked away and said to himself something isn't right about this family i better keep my guard up.

later that night

ren was asleep dreaming about a lot of things until his enhanced hearing heard a gunshot being fire. He got up and went over to tatsumi to told him to wake up. he did ren put on his cloak and tatsumi got his sword both of them went out to investigate. Then they both looked out to window to see 5 strange figure standing on top of a wire.

Tatsumi: its night raid.

Ren: so that the group you were talking about ok you go find aria i will catch up with you later.

Tatsumi: ok try not to die. He left then ren said to himself.

Ren: okay night raid as he said while taking off his cloak. Your about to fight a monster tonight.

guards outside were being slaughtered by a girl with black hair and red eyes and a man in armor. tatsumi found aria being with a guard by the shed things were in the clear until the girl who's name was akame appeared before them the guard went ahead and tried shooting at her but failed and the cost was his life falling dead on the ground tatsumi stood ready to fight but akame just jumped over him and said your not a target

tatsumi: huh? she lunged at full speed ready to kill aria

tatsumi: no don't. Everything was about to end for aria until.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEONK akame took noticed of the roar she turned her head only to be meet with a fist that sended her flying she then recover from it to so who did that. What she say was something she wasn't expecting a creature stood right in front her few feet way with his fists ready her red eyes meet with his glowing orange. Ren then looked over to tatsumi and said.

Ren: hey tatsumi are you alright.

Tatsumi: yeah i am alright but you didn't have to cut it so close.

Ren: sorry now guard aria i'll deal with her.

Tatsumi: are you sure you can take her?

Ren: don't worry i'll be fine now go! tatsumi went to guard aria then ren faced akame.

Akame: you are not a target.

Ren: i don't care who your target is as of now your fighting me.

Akame: if you won't stand down then i just have to eliminate you.

Ren: you can try.

Akame was first to make a move she lunged top speed at ren but he ended up jumping over akame to avoid the strike. ren then charged at akame with a fist akame jumped up making ren miss and hit the ground. akame went behind him to get a good strike just before her sword can reach him her sword was grabbed by something and sent her to a tree. Akame try to see what grabbed her only to be stunned to that it was his tail that grabbed her. now staring down at each other akame charged ren again preparing her final strike ren just stood their ready to take what she was about to do akame got close to ren with one sweep of her sword she said.

Akame: eliminate. she then strike down her sword full force against ren's chest.

Akame: it's done. but it was interrupted when she heard someone say

Ren: you'll have to do better then that if you want to kill me. she looked up shocked to see ren still alive while her sword blade was on his chest

Akame: impossible! how can you still be alive.

ren: well one thing that you should know about me is that i am not HUMAN!. In a rage he grabbed akame and threw her at a tree. tatsumi and aria saw what ren did both were amazed by what he did. akame got back up but a little weak to to the impact ren then walked up slowly and said now its time to finish this. then out of nowhere leone came and said.

Leone: whoa big guy. ren and tatsumi both said in unison.

Ren and tatsumi: hey its the girl with the rack.

Leone: yep. So you think this little girl and her family is worth saving tatsumi said yes while ren said nothing. I think its best if we show you. She kicked open the doors to the shed tatsumi and ren horrified on what they saw body hundreds of them in a bloody mess.

Leone: this girl and her family take people from the countryside and decide to torture them in different poisons tatsumi recognized two them as his friends

Tatsumi: sayo iessau no. aria tried to escape but was grabbed by leone.

Aria: tatsumi please i didn't know about this you have to believe me. He said nothing then she looked at ren.

Aria: what about you ren don't you believe me. ren stood there silent and said. Ren: why? aria was confused then he said you killed all these people for what reason aria got free from leone and said. Aria: fine BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST CATTLE PERSONAL PLAY THINGS TO THOSE IN POWER. Ren then said so when you asked about my family you didn't care one bit did you.

Aria:OF COURSE I DIDN'T WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT SOME WEIRD FREAK LIKE YOU. Ren still with his back turned then said.

Ren: I knew there was something strange about this family he then turned around slowly aria's face changed from a sign rage to a sign of fear she looked at his glowing orange eyes what she saw in those eyes were anger and destruction he looked at aria and said now pulling out his claws

Ren: now you DIE. in an instant ren grabbed aria by her throat and slammed her right into the ground killing the girl everybody else was shocked to what they saw. ren then removed his hand from the dead girl and roared SKREEEEEEEEEEONK. Ren then stood up and walked over to akame she readied herself for another attack. But he didn't attack she stood there confused about what he is doing.

Ren: I am sorry i attacked you if i knew what she was i would have let you kill her. akame shocked to hear what he just said and she said.

Akame : its all right.

Ren walked over to tatsumi to see how he was doing he said to him it's all right he got tatsumi back on his feet. leone walked to them and said.

Leone: hey you two show some potential how would you like it if you joined night raid.

tatsumi: i don't know if i want to kill people. but he was rushed when leone picked him up and dragged him the she looked back at ren and said what about you.

Ren: you would want a monster like me on your team?. leone smiled and said.

Leone: Are you kidding me we could use a monster like you.

ren: eh what the hell alright. leone grinned and said yes now we have two new recruits

Akame: looks like our mission comple- she stopped she felt a pain in her left leg Leone: akame are you okay.

Akame: no i think my leg may be broke.

Leone: crap how are we going to get you out of here.

Ren: I can carry her.

Leone: ok you can carry her are you alright with that akame? akame try to say something but ren appeared next to her and said.

Ren: just think of this as my apology for earlier he then picked up akame bridal style akame blushing a little bit.

Leone: ok looks like it time to meet up with the others. both leone and ren jumped to a nearby rooftop. Pink haired girl: hey leone what the heck took you so long and who is that your holding she then looked over to ren and said what the HECK is that holding akame.

Leone: don't worry mine these are our new recruits.

tatsumi: hey hold up i did't agree to anything yet. leone then gave tatsumi to the man in the armor. Tatsumi: put me down i don't want to kill people. The man in the armor said don't worry it gets easier. tatsumi was a little crept out by what he just said.

leone: alright looks like the mission was successful time to head back

they jumped from the rooftop down from the ground all members of night raid were going in the same direction ren was following everybody while still holding akame.

that was the day that night raid got a new member and a monster on their side.


	4. Chapter 4 the kaiju's team

Tatsumi was looking at the two graves of his friends sayo and Ieyasu feeling sad for them. Ren was there just standing up against a tree looking at his friend he did feel sorry for him. Then he noticed a certain blonde woman walk up to his and putted her breasts on his head he turned around and startled and said "don't sneak up on me like that" leone: so have you decide to join us yet? tatsumi: i don't know yet i just don't think i should be doing this. leone looked back at ren and said can you help me out with this ren. Ren: i think its best i stay out of this and let him make his decision. leone nodded and dragged tatsumi to the hideout and said i think its time for you two to meet the rest of the team. ren then followed.

Sheele: he still refuse's to join us after everything.

leone: yep i was hoping you can give him some words of encouragement. Sheele: well let me think since you know the location of your hideout if you don't join you die.

Tatsumi: uh is that supposed be an encouragement or a threat. ren then said I think both. sheele: just give it some time ok. both ren and tatsumi both looked at the book she was reading it said 100 _WAYS TO FIX YOUR AIRHEAD WAYS_

ren and tatsumi both said in their mind "what kind of people are we working with"

What the hell? all of them turned around to see a pink haired girl. Mine: leone way did you bring these two back to the hideout. Leone: their part of the team now well ren is tatsumi is just being stubborn.

Mine looked at both tatsumi and ren and said i won't allow it they are obviously not capable enough of being able to to pull their weight. tatsumi said angrily whats that supposed to mean ren just said nothing and ignored her

tatsumi: ren your not going to say anything. ren: nope i thinks its funny to see a pink troll expressing what she says to others. Mine: WHAT YOU CALL ME! ren: you heard me. everybody in the room started to laugh mine just sighed and walked away. Next they went to the training grounds to see a broad man swinging a large poll after he finished he looked over to the group and said "aren't you the two we picked up the other day" Tatsumi: wait how do you know that? ren then smacked him on top of his head and said "he was the guy in the armor" Tatsumi: Ow! you know you didn't have to hit me. ren: i know i just thought it be funny.

Bulat: name's bulat the pleasure's mine he shaked both their hands leone then said "and yes he's gay" both ren and tatsumi were shocked to hear that. Bulat just laughed and said "now don't give them the wrong i idea yet" ren and tatsumi said in their minds "no thank you" and walked away with leone.

Next we see a man on top of a small hill with binoculars looking at a river. Lubbock: oh its almost time for leone's bath i would do about anything to see that smoking hot body. Leone: if thats the case how about you give up a couple of fingers. lubbock turned around and let out a manly scream. leone: next time its your hand. Lubbock just sighed in pain. Leone: this is lubbock as you can see he's a idiot. Tatsumi: i don't know how many more i can take. Leone: don't worry we got only one more she's a little bit of a cutie so try not to stare. Ren: can i take a guess on who it is.

leone: hey akame. she turned around from stuffing her face with meat to see the three right behind her. Tatsumi: whoa she is eating a giant bird. Ren: it looks so Delicious. akame: leone have some. handing leone a piece of meat she aid thanks. she looked over to tatsumi and said "have you decide to join us yet" Tatsumi: well no but. Akame: then i am sorry i am not sharing my meat with you. Tatsumi: i am okay with that. she then looked over at ren and said here tossing him a piece of meat. Ren: what's this for? Akame: for carrying me back here. Ren: your welcome how is your leg by the way?

Akame: its fine just needed a nights rest. ren then sated down to start eating

Leone: Akame do you know why everyone is on edge lately.

Akame: its because the boss is back. both tatsumi and ren said "the boss?"

leone went around the fire to see a white haired women with a prosthetic arm leone: boss!

najenda: hey. leone: so your back did you bring me anything good. Najenda: now why would i do that. i just heard about you latest assignment you finished it three days over due. leone pulled a runner and said "crap" but was pulled back due to the boss's hand. Najenda: so tell me about the boy

leone: oh he's going to be joining us. Tatsumi: i haven't agreed to anything yet.

Najenda: does he show potential. leone smirked and said "oh absolutely". the boss then looked over to ren and said what about him does he show promise. leone: oh yeah he does he and akame were fighting he kept throwing her around like a rag doll. Najenda: really? ok then akame gather everybody up for the meeting i want to see if theses two would make great additions. Akame: understood. everybody left then an hour later every member showed up in the room.

Najenda: so tatsumi how would like to become the newest member of night raid. Tatsumi: your going to kill me if i say no right? Najenda: no not kill you but we can't let you leave you'll probably end up working in our factory. Tatsumi: i don't know i just don't think killing people is the right answer.

Najenda: it may not be the right answer but we were tasked by the revolutionary army to stop the corruption and kill minster onest. Tatsumi: so you are killing people for the greater good you fight for the sake of - before he could finished ren smacked him on his head. Tatsumi: hey what was that for?

Ren: tatsumi there is no justice in killing its a sin we all bear the burden of the people that died by our hands. wither its good or not killing in not an easy thing.

Najenda: seems like you've done this before. Ren: you could say that. she looked back at tatsumi recovering from the bump on his head and said so what is you answer Tatsumi: will i get payed while i am doing this. Najenda: yes you will

Tatsumi: then i'll join please allow me to be part of night raid. Najenda: excellent welcome to the team now onto another subject on this matter. she then looked at ren

Najenda: ren why do you look like that. everybody in the room wanted to know his answer. He then said well it's kind of a long story. Najenda: its alright if the empire is experimenting on people to make them like this i would like to know.

ren: well thats the thing i was born like this. everybody in the room stood silent for a minute and all said WHAAAAAAAT!

Ren: yep i was born like this and have been looking like this my whole life. leone then said so what are you exactly

Ren: well you all know what dragons are right. everybody in the room nodded then he said "well i am half dragon on my mother's side" everybody in the room was shocked to hear that he was half dragon. sheele then said so what about your father was he human

Ren: my father was anything but human he was much more then your just every day beast. Lubbock then said what was he then.

Ren: my father was a kaiju. everybody was confused on what he said until mine spoke up "whats a kaiju?"

ren: they are giant beast capable destroying anything in their path and my father was the strongest and most feared of them all. everybody was shocked to hear what he just said involving his father. akame then said "how strong was he"

ren: he is strong enough to destroy the capital and its army with ease. everybody grasped about what he heard.

Najenda: what did they call him.

Ren: he went by many names death destroyer of worlds king of the monsters but there was one name that everyone would say when they saw him they called him GODZILLA.


	5. Chapter 5 the kaiju's take

After telling all of the members of night raid who and what he was. Ren decided to let them take a moment to take in all that information. At first they were startled a little bit due to the information but after a brief moment they decide to let it not matter to them. They were a group of assassins so they didn't judge his origin or appearance. Ren was actually surprised by their reaction they were the first group of people that weren't scared by his appearance.

After the meeting najenda told ren and tatsumi they will start training under akame tomorrow. she dismissed them all so they can get their night's sleep. sheele: this will be your room ren.

Ren: thank you sheele. After sheele left him ren took a few minutes to look around his room. then he started to get a little drowse and went to sleep in his bed and started dreaming.

 _the next day_

Ren woke up with the sun shining in his face he got up from his bed and said "wow that was the best night of sleep i ever had". After he said that he heard a knock on his door. Ren: its open. the door open to let the person be akame she said its time to start making breakfast. Ren: OK?

ren was walking alongside akame when they arrived in the kitchen to already see tatsumi making food. ren: hey Tatsumi how did you sleep. Tatsumi: alright i guess you? ren: slept like a baby. Well i guess i should start making some food.

half and hour later

Tatsumi: understand that we're a group of assassins and everything. But why is it that we are the only three that know how to cook. Akame: you got me i just put food on the table. Tatsumi: oh so they don't let you near the food because you keep sampling it. Akame: i don't know what you mean Tatsumi: you are not a very good liar.

Mine: Oh look at that the two maids in the kitchen. Tatsumi: What! he sees bulat mine sheele and lubbock ready to leave. Tatsumi: wait you guys are going on a mission. Bulat: yep later sunshine. Tatsumi: don't i get to go

Mine: no you get to stay in the kitchen and be a nice maid. tatsumi was mad at mine. Ren saw the situation and decided to do something funny. Mine: now how about you makes some cookies whil- before she could finish she felt something slap her across her face. she looked to see ren with his tail sticking up. Ren: you probably shouldn't say stuff like that to the people in charge of cooking your food. Mine: why you! sheele then said to be fair mine you had it coming she sighed and stormed off. with everybody else. Tatsumi: i gotta admit that was funny. Ren: you are welcome. while they were talking akame then said its time to go get food for dinner. moments later all three of them were walking down a road with baskets. they arrived at a waterfall. Tatsumi: so it looks like we getting fish. Ren: looks like it. they both turned around look at akame only to find that she was in the middle of striping.

Tatsumi was startled a little bit by this ren just looked blushed a little bit and turned to face forward not looking Akame: what seems to be the problem? Both ren and tatsumi looked back at her to see she was wearing a white bikini.

Ren and Tatsumi: thank god its just a swimsuit. she then said OK you two our prize is cocatuna. ren: wait we are actually jumping in to get fish? akame: yes. Tatsumi: aren't those thing extremely hard to. He was cut of when ren said MINE! and jumped straight into the water. Akame: lets see who can get the most. tatsumi then took off his shirt and said i got this. both jumped in ready to catch fish to only see ren chasing them. ren: get back here you dam fish. both tatsumi and akame were stunned to see ren talking under water while he was chasing fish he looked back at them said what?

All three of them got out of the water the winner of the contest was ren only having two more then akame. Tatsumi looked at ren and said how the hell did you talk underwater. Ren: i was able to because i can breathe underwater. Tatsumi: how? Ren: look on my neck and see. Both tatsumi and akame looked at ren's neck to only see he has gills on both sides of his neck. Tatsumi: how the hell do you have gills! Ren: my father was aquatic he was able to breathe underwater and now so can i.

30 minutes later they arrived back at the hideout eating the fish they caught.

Najenda: so in the end tatsumi only caught two fish while akame got eight and ren got ten. tatsumi signing his head in defeat. leone: akame said you said some stupid shit like "i got this" Ren: yep tried to made himself look like a real man Tatsumi: shut up ren.

Najenda: so whats the mission. Leone: our targets are commander ogre and gamal the oil merchant. she paid it all up front. Tatsumi: wow that's of lot of gold. Leone: she smelled sickly i think she was selling her body

Najenda: alright if that's the case how are we going to complete this mission with only half of us. Akame: i think we should wait until the others come back. Tatsumi: why? we can just take them out now i say we go for it.

leone: be careful what you say that kind of confidence might get you killed. tatsumi was alarmed when he heard this. Najenda: ok then but you still need someone to overshadowing you while out their. Ren: i will look over him to see if he gets the job. Najenda: i see but won't you draw attention due your appearance. ren:don't worry i got that covered

moments later they arrived at the city's central plaza leone tatsumi and ren. ren was wearing an whole black cloak with sleeves with his hood up leone was telling them to get ready as she left. tatsumi was luring ogre down an alleyway while ren was looking down from a rooftop. while this was going on ren remembered the story of akame leone told them about how both her and sister were traded to the empire and trained to be assassin and how akame defected and joined the revolutionary army

ren knew what they were thinking when they were growing up that pain of loneliness and sorrow and being feared by people based on who you are and what you done. then he said to himself it looks like that's something me and akame had in common. He then looked back down at tatsumi to see he had killed ogre. ren: nice job. Tatsumi: thanks

 _an hour later_

both teams made it back to hideout after completing their missions Najenda: very nice job you guys. tatsumi then looked back at akame and said see akame i told you i can handle it. she thought he was lieing so she decide to strip him for wounds. Tatsumi: what the hell are you doing. Akame then inspected him to see if he was hurt when. She could't find any she said thank goodness and smiled and blushed a little bit. Akame: i was worried. tatsumi looked at her dumbfounded while ren said in his head wow that's a very cute smile. everybody was talking while ren stayed silent tatsumi was going to thank akame for looking out for him until ren said "would you mind putting some clothes on already" leone just started laughing while tatsumi was still blushing.

Najenda: ok that's enough of that she then looked at tatsumi and said tomorrow you will be training with mine he looked like he didn,t want that to happen she then looked at ren and said i will have something different for you tomorrow when you wake up head to the training grounds. Ren: OK? what for. Najenda: i just want to see how you do in a fight Ren: alright then guess i will head to bed then as he said goodnight

 _somewhere south of the capital_

in an instant a white light flashed in a small area guards looking at it and said "what the heck was that" "i don't know we should check it out". they arrived at the scene where the light happend the guards were horrified on what they saw.

They saw fresh human and animal skeletons nothing on them no blood or anything. One of the guards said "what kind of danger beast can do this" i don't know man but i am not waiting arou- as he was trying to finished he was blasted by a purple beam that killed him and turned him into a lifeless skeleton. the other guard turned around to see who did it but he was terrier on what he saw. the creature stood 7 feet tall had yellow hive like eyes red skin a demonic head and a horn on top of his head

As soon as the other guard try to leave he was blasted by the same purple beam that turned his comrade into a skeleton the creature looked around and said "so this is where you went son of Godzilla" he then sprouted red demonic wings and startled to fly up and say "no matter where you go you can't hide from DESTROYAH REEEARRRGH


	6. Chapter 6 the kaiju's fight

_the next_ morning

ren woke up in his room to remember what najenda said to him last night and so he walked over to the training grounds. he arrived only to see every member of night raid their.

Ren: so what is this all about. Najenda: akame told me how you survived a strike from mursame so i wanted to test your battle skills. ren: so what am i doing exactly. Najenda: you will be fighting some the members here to see how you fare in different battle situations. Leone: yep and i am up first. ren: okay then.

both ren and leone got into their positions. ren was about to be ready when leone said **LIONEL ACTIVATE** then leone apparenc changed she got longer hair and cat ears she also had claws and a tail. Leone: now lets see what your made of monster boy. Ren: alright just don't complain to me if you lose. he said tauntingly.

At that moment leone charged at ren with a punch but ren was able to block it with his own punch both fists collided against each other and made a gust of wind due to the impact. Leon: wow not bad. Ren: not bad yourself. after that they continued to threw punches at each other both of their fist colliding with the other. everyone was astonished to see someone go toe to toe with leone in a fist fight. Lubbock: this is crazy. Sheele: i never thought i see someone keep up with leone before.

back to the fight leone and ren kept punching each other's fist blow to blow until ren decide to aim for the ground to get leone off her feet. she jumped out of the way making ren miss and made a small crater. Leone: wow i never thought i see anyone be able to keep up with me in my beast form. Ren: well your the first chick to be able to match me in strength. But still its gonna take more then strength to beat me. Leone: we will see about that.

leone charged at ren again with another fist but this time ren side stepped out of the way and grabbed leone's tail. leone: hey let go. ren didn't listen and just said "and around you go" he then started to spin leone around in a circle with her tail. He then let go of the tail to send leone flying into a wall. after the smoke cleared leone went back to her old self feeling dizzy as she got up. Ren: you ok. Leone: yeah i am fine i just need to lay down for a little bit. she said while making her way to the others. everyone was amazed at ren to see that he was capable of handling leone. Ren: so who's next.

Bulat: well guess i am up. ren looked to see the big man getting into his position then he shouted out **INCURSIOOOOO!**

A white light flashed around him ren then next saw bulat with his armor on. Ren: man everyone has a surprise don,t they. Bulat: this is the imperial arms incursio. As he said that pulling out a long spear out of nowhere. Bulat: now shall we. Ren: let's dance.

both of them charged at each other with incredible speed ren tried to hit him with some punches. At the same time bulat tried to find an opening to strike. ren then punched with all of his might at bulat he ended up jumping straight up to dodge it. It was at that moment bulat saw an opportunity to end the fight. ren looked up to see bulat coming straight down with his spear.

his spear made contact with ren's face signaling the end of the fight. Bulat: i think i got him. Ren: i can't believe you actually said that. bulat looked back up to see ren is still standing only everyone to see that he caught the spear with his mouth. Leone: no way. Tatsumi: how did he do that.

bulat tried to pull out his spear but ren had a really good grip on it. In a second everyone heard a cracking noise. At that moment ren chomped on the spear to make it shatter to pieces. Bulat tried to figure out how he was able to do that. But he let his guard down giving ren the opportunity to punch him straight in his armored face sending him to the wall.

bulat got back up on his feet. Ren: hey bulat you okay. Bulat: wow that was a really good fight ren you really surprised me their. Ren: yeah i intend to do that a lot. bulat made his way back to the group signaling defeat everyone was still shocked to see ren fight both leone and bulat and won.

Ren: so is that all. Najenda: no there is still one more member that wants to test you. Ren: and who would that be?

Mine: me. ren turned around to see mine standing a few feet away holding what appears to be a gun. Ren: your gonna fight me with a gun. Mine: yep pumpkin is gonna be the imperial arms thats gonna take you down. Ren: we will see about that.

In a few moments mine started shooting ren. ren dodged some of the shots and decide to charged straight at mine. he was about to strike until he heard a charging noise. Then mine said "the thing about pumpkin is that its gets more powerful the more danger i find myself in. as she said that she shoot a giant yellow blast straight at ren sending him to the wall.

Everyone tried to see if mine won she was smirking over her supposed victory until ren said "i got to admit that kinda stunned a little bit everyone was stunned to see ren still standing without even a scratch. mine got angry and said "OK that is it i am gonna finish you off with this last shot. Ren: go for it. As he said that mine started to charge back up again. everyone looked at mine seeing that she was gonna beat ren that was unit they saw ren's back glow blue

ren's back was glowing a light blue and what appeared to be blue fire forming around his mouth. Then mine shot the fully charged shot at ren and at the same time ren fired his atomic breath. Ren's blast easily overpowered mine's as the her shot ended ren's blast kept going she dodged out of the way as the atomic breath shoot through the wall crating a giant hole and shot towards a nearby mountain blowing it up in the process. everyone got back up to look at the damage he had done but were stunned as to what he did.

Lubbock: HOLY CRAP! Ren: sorry about that i think i've kinda over done it a little bit. Tatsumi: a LITTLE BIT? you blew up a side of a moutain. Ren: i said i intend to surpise you guys now did i now you know. Mine then got back up and shouted "YOU COULD OF KILLED ME" Ren: well its a good thing you dodged now didn't you.

Najenda: i think i have seen enought for today. Ren:you sure? Najenda: postitve. Ren: ok then. as then as ren started to walk over to mine to help her up he felt a shocking pain in his chest. everyone say ren fell to one knee and started coughing up blood he sarted to breath heavily. Akame: are you alright. Ren: no! i think i am having a heart attack. as he said that he collpased right on the ground ending up unconsius. everyone got up to see if he was alive. Bulat then picked him up and took him back inside to see what was wrong. then akame asked the boss "what happend to him"

Najenda: i don't know i guess we will find out soon enough


	7. Chapter 7 the monsters' tears

_Few hours later_

Ren woke up to see he was back in his room he then heard a familiar voice

Najenda: so your finally awake. ren looked to see najenda by his doorway

Ren: how long was i out for. Najenda: a couple of hours its night time already.

Ren: where is everybody else. Najenda: they went out on a mission to kill the prime ministers brother. But on a different subject what happend to you out their.

Ren: i have a heart condition it happens when i ever go overboard on my power. Najenda: about that what was that blue energy that you shot. Ren: it was something i was able to pick up from my dad its called an atomic breath. Najenda: you were able to blow a hole in the wall and blow up the side of a mountain with it. How much power do you have inside you

Ren: enough to destroy the entire imperial capital with a couple of blasts. najenda was shocked to hear that he has so much power in him capable of enough to destroy the city. Najenda: is that what they call a kaiju's power. Ren: yes it is. where i come from their are other creature's like me. Some that want to protect. And some that want to destroy the world. there was another reason that i passed out. Najenda: what was it? Ren: my heart was telling me that something big is on its way and it wants to kill me.

Najenda: if that's the case what should we do if we intend to fight a kaiju. Ren: just leave it to me. Najenda: by yourself? Ren: I am the only here capable of killing a kaiju. and i don't want any of you guys to die because of me.

Najenda: alright then. just remember its never to late to ask for help from your friends. she said that while ren just went back to sleep

 _the next morning_

ren woke up to the smell of breakfast being made so he followed the scent to the kitchen. leone: hey ren whats up

ren: hey guys. Tatsumi: how are you feeling. Ren: a little better. I heard you guys had some fun last night. He said while sitting down and eating his breakfast. Leone: oh yeah that mission was a piece of cake. Tatsumi: At least you weren't partnered up with mine. he said sadly. Ren: was she really that bad. Tatsumi: of course it was look at what that pumpkin thing did to my freaking hair.

Ren: it just looks the same to me. Tatsumi: shut up ren. Ren: well putting tatsumi's hair aside i want to show you guys something. Akame: what do you want to show us. Ren: you will see just come to the training yard when you guys are done. he said that as he left the room. Sheele came walking into the room looking at her breakfast bowl and said "what happend to my breakfast"?

 _30 minutes later_

all the members of night raid came out to see what ren was about to show them

Mine: okay we're here what exactly did you want to show us

ren: OK then you all saw me swim you all saw me blow up the side of the mountain "sorry by the way" now you all are about to see me fly!

leone: wait you can fly. Ren: yep. Lubbock: how? ren: i will show you. As he said that two dark blue dragon wings shot out from his back and lifted himself up into the air. everybody was amazed how he was able to fly. Tatsumi: whoa!

Ren: oh you haven't seen nothing yet. the next second he went flying at a incredible speed leaving a huge guest of wind he flew around a couple of mountains and sky wrote his name in the sky. everybody was impressed how fast he was flying. he finished it off by flying straight up into the air he then folded his wings back and started to drop straight into the ground but at the very last second he pulled his wings back out and stop himself from hitting the ground. He safety landed on the ground in the training yard.

everybody looked at ren with amazement to his flight. tatsumi and lubbock: that was awesome! ren: thanks

akame: i thought your father couldn't fly. Ren: he didn't i got my wings from my moms side considering she was a dragon so i got these from her. Leone: man ren you just come with full of surprises don't you. ren: yeah a little bit.

 _few hours later_

 _Najenda: tonight your target is the serial killer everybody been talking._ He goes out at night and decapitates people. But be cautious he has an imperial arms that we have not yet know about so stay sharp. everybody left the room except for ren who was the last. but stayed because najenda wanted to speak to him about something. Ren: so what is this about boss? Najenda: their is a another report but i wanted to bring up to you about. Ren: okay? so what is it. he said that while putting on his black cloak. Najenda: their been reports of dead bodies out by the countryside.

Ren: why should that concern you. Najenda: nothing was left of them but their skeletons. her saying that made him go wide eyed and asked her something. Ren: was that all that remained of them no blood or anything. Najenda: nope on the skeletons left nothing. because no imperial arms has an ability to do that. So i think we might be dealing with something more. Ren: i might have an idea who or what might it be. But if its who i think it is then we are all in trouble.

 _few moments later_

ren was standing on top of a rooftop overlooking the city in search of the serial killer while at the same time thinking to himself.

Ren: there is no way it could be him it just can't be he was killed a long time ago. But ren realized that the world he used to live in had stranger stuff and said to himself "so destroyah your here to hunt me down i like to see you try". As he said that he heard the sound of swords clashing and went straight to the source. He saw akame fighting zank while tatsumi lie on the ground. Tatsumi: akame snap out of it. Zank: she can't right now in front of her is the one person she loves in the world.

zank: and no one could strike down the love they love the most can they! Tatsumi: akame move get out of the way. Zank: this is your last moments akame ENJOY IT!

Tatsumi thought it was gonna end for akame until he heard a familiar roar SKREEEEEEEEONK! As that was heard ren came out of nowhere and pushed zank back.

ren then looked back at akame and said "are you alright" akame: yeah i am fine. Zank: well what do we have here another assassin that wants to die. Ren: hate to break it to you but thats not going to happen. Zank: we will see about that spectator and read all your moves while you fight. ren: i see but the question is are you strong enough to handle it.

As he said that he charged at zank at incredible speed and started to punch him. but zank as able to block them but the power of the punches sended him back a little zank then jumped up to go for a down strike but was caught by ren's tail and sended him flying. Zank: i think its about time i ended things SPECTATOR. Tatsumi and akame: REN! But it was too late ren's field of vision changed who stood in front of him wasn't zank but a women with long white hair and blue eyes and what appeared to be tattered clothing. Ren: just stood in total shock to see who it was. Ren: no! it can't be

Zank: oh i must be showing you something really nice considering you put your guard down. Tatsumi: snap out of it ren. Akame: you have to fight it. zank: its too late its like i said no one would ever strike the one they love the most. and these are your last moments so ENJOY IT! Tatsumi and akame: no!

ren then looked up at zank with pure rage and out of pure instinct he letted out a roar SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONK! He then rushed back at zank with his bare hand breaking his blades and letting his hand going right through zank' chest and grabbing his heart. everyone was surprised to see ren being able to do this. zank coughing up blood said "what the hell you were supposed to see the one you love the most" Ren: i did but out of all of the years that i of known her that women would never lay a hand on her own son. he said that at the same time crushing zank's heart with his bare hand.

he removed his hand and zank dropped dead in the ground he then grabbed spectator and walked back over to akame and them and said "here" as he tossed spectator back at her. Ren: i am going back to the hideout see you guys their. he said that as he started to fly there. Tatsumi: akame what do you think ren saw. Akame: something or someone very closed to him. at the same time while ren was flying his way back tears can be seen from his face.

As his thought on how he lost the only women that cared about him. That women was his mother Blue.


	8. Chapter 8 the monster's sorrow

_Few moments later_

Ren came back to the hideout on his own still going over what zank did to him and what he saw. He went inside and try to make it back to his room on his way he was greeted by Najenda.

Najenda: ren? your back early i assume that the mission was a success.

Ren: yeah yeah the mission's done. zank is dead and we got his imperial arms.

Najenda: are you alright it looks like you have just seen a ghost.

Ren: i am fine i just need to be alone right now. he said that as he finally made it to his room and shuted the door. ren then started to cry and said to himself " why just why. "Out of all the times it had to be now that she shows up in my mind". He still remembered what he saw when he was fighting zank. The image of that same women with white long hair and blue eyes in tattered clothing. Ren: Mom i am so sorry that i let you die. He then got to his bed and fell asleep still thinking about the day he lost his mother and the occurring nightmare he's had because of it.

 _the next morning_

ren was still a little bit awake when morning came he couldn't sleep due to the nightmare he had. He decided to look for something to snack on so he went to the kitchen seeing that leone lubbock and najenda were their.

Ren: hey guys. Leone: jesus ren you look like crap. Lubbock: you ok? Ren: yeah i am fine i just couldn't sleep last night that's all. Najenda: why? Ren: i was thinking about something. But any way so what are we talking about. Lubbock: well i was just asking najenda to see if it was ok to leave sheele in charge of training tatsumi today. Najenda: oh he will be fine i am sure sheele will take a liking to him. Lubbock: what makes you say that. Tatsumi is quite popular with older women. Leon: yep that's why i called deps at being his trainer next. Najenda: see. Lubbock: ah dammit that is such bull crap. he said sighing in defeat. Najenda: you could say that he's a lady killer. lubbock and leone was just stunned to hear the boss's joke. Ren: ha! lady killer i get it. ren said while laughing. Najenda: at least someone gets my jokes.

ren: well i think i might do some training see you guys. waving at them as he was leaving the room.

he went back to his room to try to forget about last night. then he looked at the corner of his room to remember the sword that brought him here to this world. Still sheathed he picked it up and said to himself "might as well try to get good with a sword".

He then made his way to the training yard for a little practice with his blade.

Ren: alright lets see what you can do. he unsheathed the sword still remembering its all white color scheme and the writing on its white blade. He then looked at the training dummy he set up he brought his blade up staring at the dummy he then charged the dummy with incredible speed. he slashed upward right through the dummy only to see that is was cut clean in half when he looked at it. he then looked at the other dummy and out of pure instinct he charged at it and letted out multiple slashes resulting the dummy turning in multiple tiny pieces.

Ren: wow not bad i can get used to this. Tatsumi: whoa! ren turned around to see tatsumi looking at what he just did. Ren: hey tatsumi how was training with sheele. Tatsumi: hard i had to swim in armor. But never mind that what is up with your sword. Ren: oh this honestly i don't know i just found it a few days ago. Tatsumi: i have never seen an all white sword before can i see it. Ren: sure.

ren tossed tatsumi the sword. But when tatsumi caught the sword it dropped to the ground and he couldn't pick it up. Tatsumi: My god ren this thing is heavy as hell i can't even pick it up. Ren: what? its not that heavy. Tatsumi: yeah it is i feel i am trying to pick up giant boulder. Ren walked back over to tatsumi to pick up the sword to tatsumi's surprise ren picked it up with ease.

Ren: see its not that heavy i an not even using my full strength to pick it up. maybe your just a little scrawny. Tatsumi: i am not scrawny i just swam in armor. Ren: yet you couldn't pick up a simple sword. Tatsumi: shut up ren. But really when i tried to pick it up it would not budge. Ren: hm? you know a little bit about smithing right. Tatsumi: yeah why?

Ren: have you ever seen this kind of sword like this before. Tatsumi: i have seen plenty of different swords. But i have never seen a sword that looked like that. Ren: hm strange. Tatsumi: maybe the boss might know. Ren: probably i think i might go ask her see ya. Ren saying that as he left tatsumi in the training yard.

 _a couple of hours later._

every one of night raid gathered in the meeting room. Najenda wanted to see if the imperial arms they got from zank would work for Tatsumi. He did but he he did tried it he got a blush from looking at the girls. Najenda then asked ren to see if he wanted to try it. He agreed and putted it on his head. He activated it and now he realized why tatsumi was blushing.

ren looked at the girls to only see through their clothing. he then gave a big glare at tatsumi for not telling him about this then he took it off. Ren: it works just fine. Najenda: good looks like we found a match for it. after that everybody started talking. Rn looked back at his hand at spectator to remember what this thing did to him. Making him remember his mother's death just made him mad.

everyone heard a metal clank hit to floor to realize that ren dropped spectator. then everybody saw ren then crushed spectator with his foot destroying it in the process. Everybody was shocked to see ren do this.

Mine: what the HELL is your problem we needed that. Ren didn't say anything he just looked up at mine with his glowing orange eyes letted out a large growl and left the room. Leone: what is wrong with him? Lubbock: who knows. Sheele you ok mine. Mine just tried to get over what she saw like she saw death herself.

 _outside the hideout_

Ren was sitting on the cliff on the edge of the hideout looking up at the sky. he then heard a familiar voice.

Akame: are you alright. ren turned around to see akame walking up to him. Ren: i am fine i just have lot on my mind.

akame: why did you do that it was a perfect match but you destroyed it why? she asked looking for a explanation.

Ren: its because looking at that thing and what it could do made me so mad. the ability to see your loved one's right in front of you even tho its not them it just makes me sad.

Akame: when zank used it on me i saw my little sister i was about to hit back but then you came to stop him.

Ren: sorry i didn't mean to steal your kill. Akame: its fine i just want to ask you something. she said that as she sat down right next to him. Ren: what is it. Akame: who did you see when zank used spectator on you.

Ren was about let it not matter. but he decided that she should know the truth. because by looking at akame she seems to care about what happend.

Ren: i saw the only women who ever truly cared and loved me for who i am.

Akame: who was it? Ren: it was my mother. akame was shocked to hear that it was his mother that he saw but why was it her? Akame: what happend to her. Ren: she died trying to protect me her half breed son from people.

akame: why? what did she do to have herself die.

Ren: akame when people see something that they don't understand what is their first reaction to it. Akame was confused by the question he was asking her but she decided what the answer was

Akame: its because they are afraid.

Ren: exactly when people see something that they don't understand they think their first reaction it to fear it hate it and resent it. Because its something that they never seen. that is the reason why my mom died protecting me. Because people didn't understand what we are. To them they all see me as a monster with this hatred and this need to destroy.

Akame tried to get over what ren has said about people fearing him due to his appearance to them. she then noticed tears falling from his face. That was when akame saw ren for what he truly was.

Akame: i don't think that. Ren then looked back at akame to hear what she just said. Akame: yes maybe some people might not understand you and see you what you look like. But to me and everyone here you might look like a monster but your heart is that of a normal person and that is something that nobody can change.

Ren was overwhelmed by what akame just said to him about how she and everybody here cared for him for who he is.

Ren: thank you akame. Akame: for what? ren: for making me see that i shouldn't let people for what they see me stop me. Akame: your welcome. Ren: alright lets head back inside i think its time to gets some sleep. they both went back inside the hideout to get some sleep.

 _some where in the north_

soldier: you have conquered the northern tribe completely quick general esdeath. he said that to a blue haired women wearing a general's uniform. Esdeath: i can't believe they were the best they had. Will i ever find someone to soothe my appetite. she said laughing

Destroyah: i think i might be able to help you with that. She looked up to see where the voice was coming from she then saw a large red creature with hive like eyes landing a few feet in front of her. Esdeath: who are you and what is it that you want creature. Destroyah: like i said i may be able to help you find a worthy opponent.

she then decided to stand down and hear the creature out. Esdeath: speak then. Destroyah: my name is destroyah and I would like to propose an alliance with you Esdeath.


	9. Chapter 9 The monsters mission

_The next morning_

Ren woke up in his room remebering what happend last night. what akame said to him and his sudden growl towards mine and destroying spectator.

Ren: looks like i got some apology's to make.

ren made his way to the kitchen to see mine sheele najenda and leone. Mine was a little startled when ren made his way.

Leone: hey ren you recoverd from your little outbreak from last night.

Ren: yeah i am so sorry about that i had alot on my mind and after that let's just say i got some sense knocked into me. And now i am a little better.

Mine: well you should apologies for growling at me.

Ren: i know i am sorry about that and i am also sorry for crushing spectator.

Najenda: its quite alright if its brought much pain to someone then it should be destroyed. By the ren i would like you to read this its a book about all known imperial arms. she then handeing ren the book.

Ren: oh! that reminds me. he left the room to his room to pick up his sword and came back.

Ren: boss you seen alot of diffrent weapons right.

Najenda: yeah why? Ren: i was wondering if you ever have seen this sword before. ren said as he lifted the sword up and unsheathed it revealing its all white color cheme shining in the room.

Leone: whoa that is a fancy looking sword.

Sheele: i have never seen anything like it.

mine: its so white.

ren was about to give najenda the sword but he remebered about yesterday with tatsumi then he decided to put it on the table.

Najenda: wait how came you did't give it to me.

Ren: well try picking it up and you will see why. the girls were confused about he said so najenda: decided to pick it up but she could not budge it.

Najenda: what the? i can't lift it.

Ren: yeah thats what i mean tatsumi tried lifting it but he failed to. But when i pick it up. he said picking up the sword it. It weights just fine like a normal sword.

Najenda: hm strange.

ren: well that returns to my question have you ever seen this sword before.

Najenda: i am sorry but in all my life i have seen many diffrent kinds of swords. But i have never seen an all white one with writings on it.

Mine: speaking of the writings what does it say.

Ren: i don't know i just got this thing a few days ago.

Leone: could it be an imperial arms.

Najenda: no i read thought that book hundreds of times. i have never seen that sword in that book. Mine: So if its not a normal sword or an imperial arms then what is it then.

Ren: beats me.

Najenda: it must be a different weapon considering that your the only one able to wield it ren. beside that looks like everyone will have something to do today.

everyone in the room looked at her to listen to her briefing.

Najenda: leone you will be training tatsumi for the today until your mission tonight.

Leone: no sweat i will get this job done without breaking a sweat.

Najenda: mine sheele you two will be going out on a mission to assassinate a corrupt political leader. And ren. ren looked at najenda to hear his mission.

Najenda: this mission will require your set of skills your heading to a village south of here to take down an corrupt business owner who has been gathering women for some reason.

Ren: am i going alone for this job?

Najenda: no you will have akame with you to help you on your mission.

Ren: so tonight akame is my partner. Well might as well get ready then.

 _few hours later_

ren and akame were walking down a dirt path leading to the village it was someways from the hideout so they left early. ren was wearing his black cloak to make sure no one sees his monster form. he looked around him to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Then he sees akame stuffing her face with a chicken leg.

Ren: man you sure do love your meat.

Akame: doesn't anyone love meat.

Ren: well yeah but some people will prefer some greens then meat.

Akame: then something must be wrong with them. Ren just laughed a little bit and said "probably". they arrived at the village to try to found their target but they didn't had any luck so they decided to check a the rooftop's for a better view.

they got up to the top of a church to get a better vintage point to found their target. they did but he was in his business building. Akame: its time to strike. she was about run off at him but ren stopped her.

Ren: woah woah woah you can't just go and kill him in broad daylight.

Akame: why not.

Ren: the boss said he was gathering women. lets wait for him to stop working and we will tail him to the girls. Then we can kill him

Akame: it might be awhile.

Ren: its fine we're night raid aren't we. we strike at night that way we save the girls kill him and the job is done simple and easy.

Akame: alright. saying that emotionless.

It was sunset ren and akame were still overlooking the businessman until they hear a grumbling noise. akame then looked at her stomach.

Ren: sounds like somebody is hungry. As he said that akame blushed a little bit for ren knowing her hunger. ren then sees a food stand and got an idea.

Ren: stay here i will be right back. He jumped off the building and went to the food stand and bought a piece of meat. And jumped back on top of the building.

Ren: here you go one big piece of meat.

Akame: thank you. as she sunk her teeth into it she noticed ren didn't have one and asked.

Akame: you didn't get anything.

Ren: no i am not hungry i can go awhile without food. He sat down looking at the businessman again. 15 minutes later akame finished her meat. Ren: dam you eat fast. after that akame wanted to ask ren something.

Akame: ren.

Ren: yeah?

Akame: can i ask you something. Ren: sure what is it.

Akame: whats it like. ren was confused about her question.

Ren: whats what like?

Akame: whats it like being a kaiju. ren was trying to look for answers to her question about his life being half dragon and half kaiju. Ren: well its like when you look at yourself and you see the things that you can do fly, breath energy, breath underwater, you look at all these things that you can do and say that you have done impossible things no person can do. But he turned to a frown when he brought up the next subject. But then you take another look at yourself you see you. But others see you as this monster that they think it going to destroy something or kill. having dark gray scales instead of skin. claws on your hands. and a tail. people look at you and see what is that. That has just been something i have been used to for the past twenty years.

Akame: But doesn't it bother you still.

Ren: it does a little bit but i learned to ignore it and move on.

Akame: it must've been rough growing up like that.

Ren: it was but every time it happen. I remembered something that my mom said.

Akame: and whats that?

Ren: its that it should not matter what you look like to others you should always be proud where you came from. Because where you come from defines who you are right here. pointing at his heart. akame was amazed to hear his choice of words.

Akame: that is a very wise choice of words.

Ren: yep she used to tell me that a lot before she. he stopped on what he was about to just say.

Ren: never mind lets just focus on the mission.

Akame: did you ever get any compliments about your appearance.

Ren: no not really people just looked at me and walked away not saying a word. Akame was thinking and decide to give ren a compliment.

Akame: well i like your tail. Ren was shocked to hear her say something about him that was positive and looked back at his tail.

Ren: my tail?

Akame: yes.

Ren: thank you but why my tail.

Akame: because i thought it would be cool to have a tail its can be like having a third arm for some problems.

Ren: thank you akame. Akame: your welcome.

 _2 hours later_

Its night time and the businessman finally left his building. ren and akame decided to jump from rooftop from rootop to keep out of sight. The man waled to some shak that was guarded. ren and akame decided it was time to strike. Akame was first to jump down. Guard: its night raid oh my god we are going to die.

Guard 2: relax its just one of them we can take her. As he said that ren then jumped right behind her and roared SKREEEEEEEEONK. They all went from being cocky to being afraid. ren and akame charged at the guards. akame used her sword to kill some of the guards while ren was using his claws and fist to kill the rest of them. the business man was about to get away until akame stopped him holding a sword near his throat.

Akame: where are the women.

Businessman: as if i tell you. Akame was about to strike but ren said to her " let me handle this" he then threw the business man across the ground. he was about to get up until ren putted his foot on his head.

Ren: tell me you seem like a smart guy right.

Businessman: yeah why?

Ren: well i got a little question for you. What happens when you applie 90,000 tons of force onto a human skull.

Businessman: ok ok ok the girls are in the shed right their but its locked.

Ren: well that should not be a problem for us.

he said that at the same time crushed the mans head in. They went over to the shed and broke the lock letting all the kidnapped women out.

Akame: the mission is complete. Ren: yep looks like it. they both then thought about the way back to the hideout was going to be long so ren hatched an idea.

Ren: i think i might have a way to get back to the hideout faster.

Akame: how?

Ren: easy. he said that as his two dragon wings sprouted.

Ren: we fly their.

Akame: i don't know.

Ren: whats wrong afraid of heights.

Akame: no its just.

Ren: its fine just hop on my back. He turned around to let akame jump on his back

Ren: don't worry i won't go fast. Akame then let it not bother her so she got on his back.

Ren: alright here we go hang on. He flew up in the air slowly and started heading his way to the direction of the hideout. Akame stood up from his back to take in the view where she was sitting from.

Akame: wow!

Ren: nice view right.

Akame: its amazing. Its like you can see everything from up here.

Ren: yep flying does has its advantages. its gives you the best view of the world.

Akame: is it alright that we go a little higher.

Ren: sure. He got up to a height where you can touch the clouds.

Akame: ren

Ren: yeah?

Akame: people might not see it but you truly are an amazing person. Ren was surprised that someone called him amazing. Ren: thank you akame. In just a short while it was going to start to rain but ren and akame made it to the hideout just before it started.

They went inside to hideout to relax but was greeted by leone.

Leone: you guys are back thought it would have took you guys longer to get back. Ren: well it was until i came up with a idea to get here faster.

Leone: and what was that?.

Akame: he letted me on his back as he flew here.

Leone: wow ren i didn't know you were giving out free rides.

Ren: hey whoa their leone i am not an something you can just put a saddle on and ride on.

Leone: ha fine put next time you are taking someone flying i call debs. so we are playing some poker in the next room you want to play.

ren: sure why not.

they made it to the kitchen to where everybody except for mine and sheele were their. The one's that weren't playing were akame najenda and lubbock. after a couple of turns it was down to ren and leone for the final hand.

Leone: OK ren since its just us now how about we make things interesting.

Ren: I'm listening.

Leone: if i win you have to be my servant for a whole week.

Ren: okay so let me chose what i want if i win.

ren thought long and hard about what he wanted. he finally thought about it with him showing an evil smirk.

Ren: hey lub can you come i here for sec. The next thing lubbock came into the room.

Lubbock: sure what is it. Ren: okay leone if i win you have to flash lubbock for 10 seconds. Everyone in the room was about to drop dead after hearing ren's winnings.

Leone: are you SERIOUS?

Ren: yep a full ten seconds of lubbock looking at your breasts. Leone was about to say no but what are the chance's of her losing. Leone: it's a deal.

lubbock: ren your the best.

as the tension of the room went around leone finally put down her hand.

Leone: their a full house try to beat that. leone was pretty cocky about her hand.

Ren: i gotta to admit leone you do have a good hand but nothing can beat a WAPPPPAAAAAA ren shouted loudly.

ren: a royal flush. everyone was shocked to see leone was beat in poker. now she has to flash lubbock.

Lubbock: i been waiting for this day.

Leone: just shut up lub. she said that angerly while blushing a little bit. She was about to show him but lubbock got a reaction from his strings.

Lubbock: aw COME ON! they went outside to see who the intruder was. It was mine and she looked badly wounded.

Leone: mine are you alright. Where is sheele.

Mine: sheele she- she she is dead. everybody was saddend and shocked to hear about sheele's death.

Tatsumi: mine tell me who did this.

Ren: what are you trying to do.

Tatsumi: isn't it obvious we go and kill the assholes who did this. he was then punched in the face by bulat.

Bulat: THATS ENOUGHT TATSUMI. we knew the risk when we signed up to do this some of us will die. but that doesn't mean we can just go around and killing people in broad daylight. after a argument between everybody and mine' s saying that she will have seryu's head. everyone decided to head back inside and back into their rooms. Ren went to his room this wasn't right to him. sheele won't be remembered in the history books but he was about to change that he grabbed his cloak and jumped out his rooms window and made straight away to the capital.

 _in the central plaza_

guards were all around the battle sight. where also a amber haired women along with her imperial arms coro was feasting upon sheele's body

Seryu: aren't are proud of me daddy i have vanquished evil for you. Then something out the air came straight at the ground in the plaza the guards were alarmed by this.

Guard: what the hell was that.

The smoked cleared to reveal that it was ren with his cloak. He said to himself "where is it". he looked at the guards and the ground but he finally laid eyes on sheele's imperial arms extase.

Ren: their it is. he made a full sprint towards the scissors.

Guard: he's going after the weapon stop him. they tried to strike him but he was too fast he was able dodge all of the guards and get the scissors.

Seryu: KORO get him he turned around to see a white dog that was on two feet and large arms let out a growl at ren.

Ren: hmph cute. he said that as he letted out his roar SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEONK. Koro then coward in fear to ren's roar. then he shot a fireball at the ground to make a smokescreen and escape. the guards went in to get him but failed due to that fact he wasn't there anymore. In the tree's ren decided to make his escape and flyed away back to the hideout.

 _The next morning_

Mine was setting up in her room with a cast on her arm. she then heard a knock on the door. Ren: hey mine is it alright that i come in. He walked in his his hands behind his back.

Mine: what do you want. Ren: i just wanted to say i am sorry for what happened to sheele and to you for the other day. Mine: is that the only reason that you came in here to say your sorry.

Ren: no this was the other reason. mine was stunned to see that ren had extase in his hands.

Mine: but how did you.

Ren: i took a risk last night but i didn't care about that. if a friend was going to die then you have to have something to remember for.

Mine: but why? ren the reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a picture and showed it to mine.

Ren: i know what it's like to lose a loved one. that's why i always have this picture to remember my mom. and now you have extase which you will always remember sheele. Ren then got up to leave the room before he was stopped by mine.

Mine: ren

Ren: yeah

Mine: thank you for what you did for me and everybody here. Ren: your welcome. he then left the room to let mine heal.

 _on the cliff overlooking the capital_

Esdeath: the imperial capital. finally i am home. Destroyah: so this is the capital. He came up with an all red cloak on him.

Esdeath: yes and i am betting that your target is apart of night raid so getting to him won't be easy.

Destroyah: that's fine i can wait until my moment strikes. soon son of godzilla you will DIE REEEAAAARRGGGHHH.


	10. Chapter 10 destoryah

_the emperor's throne room_

the emperor: we are very well pleased with your control in the northern tribe general esdeath.

Esdeath: thank you your grace.

Minister honest: now that your here in the city their is now the main threat to the empire that you can now put your sights on.

Esdeath: of course i will deal with night raid at my displeasure.

The emperor: excellent. Now is there anything that you deserve for your actions.

Esdeath: Actually their is something i rather been wanting lately. I been hopeing to seek love.

Both the minster and the emperor were really surprised about her decision.

The emperor: oh i see if your looking a man to fill your needs. Why not the minster.

Minster honest: Uh your majesty i don't think that.

Esdeath: the minster does not my physical standards. He won't be able to keep up with me. I have a list of requirements to what the man i love should have.

 _in the gardens_

Honest: its unusually to see you like this general Esdeath.

Esdeath: its strange i have always thought of war and battle. Now their is this new feeling in my heart that wants to be filled.

Honest: its normal for humans to be attracted to the opposite sex. Now remember that you must deal with night raid.

Esdeath: But of course minster. But with permission i would like to put a team together that consists of imperial arms users to crush them.

Honest: But of course do as you will. Anything to crush the revolution.

Esdeath: thank you me and my new subordinate will gladly deal with night raid.

Honest: your new subordinate?

Destroyah: she means me.

the minster turned around only to meet with a creature with red skin hive like eyes and a demonic appearance. the minster fell over frightened to this creature's presents.

Honest: ugh what are you.

Esdeath: prime minister honest I would like you to meet my new subordinate destroyah.

Destroyah: so your the minister that is spreading corruption all over this place.

Honest: y-y-yes i'am.

Destroyah: calm yourself i am not going to kill you. The minister calmed down a little bit to the creature's saying.

Destroyah: i am just here to kill a certain individual and i see how your and my plans fall align.

Honest: alright if it seems that way that if you would help destroy the revolution.

Destroyah: of course they in the way of my target so i would fight alongside you to end this uprising.

Honest: good very good now if you will excuse me i must be off. He said that as he turned from the two and left.

Destroyah: what a pathetic coward. Esdeath: it seems you got the right impression of him. The emperor is the one in rule but its actually the minster that pulls the strings.

Destroyah: he my be able to corrupt people for him but that won't get him far. So whats this about putting a team together.

Esdeath: i am glad you asked destroyah follow me. They left the courtyard and made their way into the city.

 _The hideout_

Everyone at night raid was still mourning over the death of sheele and decided to try to coup over it. Mine was trying to eat her food but was having problems due to her broken arm.

Akame: need some help

Mine: i don't need you to spoon feed me.

Akame: but if you don't eat it will get cold. Mine then sighed and decided to let akame spoon feed her. In the kitchen ren and tatsumi were cleaning up and were overlooking the two.

Tatsumi: man akame is acting like nothing happened. Guess she must be use to that sort of thing.

Ren: don't let looks deceive you. Tatsumi then looked back at ren.

Ren: Tatsumi death is something that nobody can get used to even if you seen it a thousand times.

Tatsumi: but how come akame is acting like nothing is wrong.

Ren: because the strong ones are always the one's that are most sad. Right now she is being strong for everybody but on the inside she is crying just like everybody.

Tatsumi: i had no idea people can be like that.

Ren: it just go to show that people would do a lot of things to make other's happy.

 _That night_

Ren woke up in the middle of the night trying to sleep but couldn't so he decided to get something to help him sleep so he made his way to the kitchen.

Ren: man why is it so cold. Ren then sprouted his wings and made them wrap around himself to keep him warm. He made it to the kitchen to find something only to see akame looking around for food.

Ren: hey akame.

Akame: hey

Ren: up for a late night snack

Akame: no this was one of sheele's favorite foods. i was just having it so i have something to remember her by.

Ren: that's good you should always have something to remember of that person. Ren then walked past akame until she said.

Akame: mine told me on what you did for her. Ren then turned around to face her.

Ren: she did. well she needed it.

Akame: you took a really big risk. what would have happened if you were caught or killed. what would have been the point of that. Ren took in her words she was right what would have happened if he was caught or killed he would have ended up the same. But then he spoke

Ren: you want to know why i did it.

Akame: yes i do.

Ren: ok. The reason i did it was because i saw people that were sad. I saw people who were trying to figure out what they could have done to either try to fix it or not. But after hearing that sheele won't be remembered for her cause to this war that's what got me to do it. Because even if you think this line of work is something that puts a burden on us or how it was stupid for me to put myself and others at risk. I did it because it was the right thing to do even if you say otherwise. I made sure that mine would remember someone that she saw as a friend.

Akame was surprised to hear ren's words. He did it because it was the right to do. To help a friend in need when others wouldn't do it. She then started to cry.

Akame: your right. Ren looked at akame to see tears coming down her face.

Akame: we just stood there trying to figure out what we could have done to prevent it. Ren it's just you never get used to this sort of thing seeing your friends die while you can't do anything about it. It's just so hard to give over.

Ren looked at akame they said that they were assassins. killers that performed a sin to burden over their shoulders. But what ren saw right in front of him was not a assassin or a killer. What he saw was a girl trying to figure out what she was to people in this world. Ren then remembered that he was like that crying because people saw him as somebody different from others.

Ren then walked over to akame and hugged her. she was surprised that he was doing this. But this made her feel a little more calm.

Ren: akame people will always look at some of us to see that even tho that we my not look like them or do what they do. But you should always look to yourself to find what you should do for others and yourself. And i promise you that i won't die or let you die you deserve to see this revolution till the end.

Akame was in silence while ren still hugged her and looking at the words and the promise he made to her.

Akame: ren

Ren: yeah

Akame: thank you for what you said and done for me.

Ren: you're welcome now lets try to get some sleep.

Akame: ok

They then made their way back to their rooms.

 _The next_ day

tatsumi was training with bulat to help him get stronger. Akame was overlooking the two. Then ren came out with his sword.

Ren: morning everybody.

Bulat: looks like somebody is a little happy this morning.

Ren: yep got a good night of sleep and now i feel great. Tatsumi then looked at ren that he brought his sword out again.

Tatsumi: hey ren show bro your sword. Ren: alright. ren unsheathed the sword shining in the daylight. everybody was still amazed by its appearance.

Bulat: whoa that's some sword can i see it.

Ren: well that might be a problem for you bulat.

Bulat: why's that? Ren then stuck the sword into the ground and said.

Ren: try picking it up and you will see. Bulat was confused so he try to lift the sword out of the ground but to no avail didn't budge it.

Bulat: wow that thing is strong how is it that you're able to lift it ren.

Ren then walked over to them and said.

Ren: i honestly don't know i just got it so i have no idea how it works or why i am the only one able to lift it.

Tatsumi: maybe it's a.

Akame: it's not that heavy. The three looked back at akame for bulat and tatsumi shocked while ren was surprised to see that akame was able to lift the sword with ease.

Tatsumi: akame how are you lifting that.

Akame: what do you mean?

Tatsumi: me and bulat couldn't even lift it but you can just pick up with ease just like ren.

Akame: maybe you two are just scrawny. Bulat and tatsumi fell down in total pain to akame's words. while ren just stood there and laughed.

 _in the meeting room_

everybody in night raid was in the room. because najenda just told them that general esdeath has returned to the capital

Najenda: leone i want you to go scout to see what she is planning.

Leone: you got it. i always wanted to see what she is like.

Najenda: she is a sadist psychopath who enjoys nothing but war. do not try to pick a fight with her.

Leone: ok ok i won't do anything stupid.

Ren: want me to go with her to make sure she doesn't try anything. leone was a little startled to hear ren say that.

Najenda: of course ren i am sure you're capable of keeping leone out of trouble.

Leone in her head: killjoy.

 _the city rooftop's_

ren and leone found esdeath sitting down in an ice cream place. leone was on edge she was right there in the open waiting for her to strike.

Ren: don't even think about it leone.

Leone: but she is right their. With you and me we can take her.

Ren: it doesn't matter the reason that we are here is to see what she does not attack her just try to calm down.

Leone: ok i will try.

They looked back at esdeath to see that she is talking to someone in a red cloak.

Leon: who is that?

Ren: i don't. he stopped for a second to sense the energy that was around the hooded character. ren sensed it in this man it was the scent of pure evil and the need to destroy.

Destroyah: since there is no people around mined if i took this off for a little bit.

Esdeath: not at all.

the hooded figure took off his cloak to reveal his red skin like body his pincer like tail and his demonic appearance and let out a roar

Destroyah: REEEEEEARRRRRRGH.

Ren and leone were looking at the situation. leone was terrified she sensed all of the need of pure evil and destruction all around him like she was looking at the devil himself.

Esdeath: besides flying and letting out a roar what else can you do.

Destroyah: i will show you. As he said that he faced a empty street way electricity started to pulse around his face. Destroyah then letted out a huge purple beam of energy and shot it at the empty street and exploded. after the smoke cleared they saw what was left of the empty street only to realize that their was nothing left of it.

Esdeath: impressive.

Destroyah: thank you general.

Leone could not believe how much damage he caused with a single blast. she then looked at ren.

Leone: hey ren do you. She stopped at what she was saying when she saw ren.

Ren looked like he was about to attack his eyes were glowing and he was bearing his fangs and fists. He was about to let his instincts get the better of him. But he reminded himself that he was not going to attack. Then he turned to leone and said.

Ren: we need to go now.

Leone: You don't have to tell me twice. They went to the other direction towards the hideout to tell everyone what they saw.

Esdeath: hm they didn't fall for the ambush.

Destroyah: doesn't matter now he knows that i am here now so that's all that matters

Esdeath: i suppose so.

 _back at the hideout_

leone and ren made it back to the hideout still getting over what they just saw. they then were greeted by najenda.

Najenda: so you two how was it

Leone: i don't know how i can put what i saw in words. Ren then putted his hand on her shoulder and said.

Ren: Let me tell her you go and relax for a little bit leone.

Leone: ok. She then left the room

Najenda: what was up with her.

Ren: we found esdeath. But she was not alone.

Najenda: what do you mean?

Ren: remember a couple of days ago about that report you told me about.

Najenda: yes

Ren: well the person that did it was their with her.

Najenda: so you got a good look at him.

Ren: i was about to let my instincts go at it when i saw him

Najenda: so what you're saying is that besides esdeath and the empire. We might be dealing with a bigger threat.

Ren: yes that kaiju wants nothing more than to destroy everything here.

Najenda: you said you know who it was. then who was it then.

Ren: his name is destroyah.

 _A day later_

everyone else came back from their mission all except for bulat who died during his and tatsumi's fight.

Mine came out to the training yard with her arm better and said

Mine: ok which one of you is going to train with me. She sees tatsumi and lubbock were doing push ups while akame and leone were on their backs. Ren was just standing their looking at the wall.

Mine: ren you ok you seem a little different.

Ren: i am fine i am just trying to do something.

Mine: what exactly. Ren's back was glowing blue he then shoot his atomic breath straight into the air.

Lubbock: Jesus Christ ren warn somebody when you're about to do that.

Ren: sorry. Najenda then came out to tell everyone something.

Najenda: alright everyone i am off to HQ to find some new recruits for us. Akame your in charge.

Akame: ok

Tatsumi: can you please take this seriously. Najenda then looked at ren to see what he was thinking.

Najenda: you ok over their ren.

Ren: i am fine.

Everybody then looked at him to see what was wrong. akame walked over to him.

Akame: what is wrong. She looked at ren to only see that his eyes were glowing and beating red.

Ren: i am just trying to be ready.

Akame: for what?

Ren: for the fight that i am going to be in.

 _imperial cemetery_

Esdeath: lever mieu and dadera you were killed in action. That means you were just simply too weak. But i will avenge your deaths.

Destroyah: you ready now esdeath.

Esdeath: yes let's go meet our new team.

Destroyah: I can't wait to meet them

.


	11. Chapter 11 sides of the battle

_the capital building meeting room_

Inside the capital building we see a young man with dark blue hair wearing a navy uniform ready to meet his new team.

Wave: Greetings everyone my name is -. He stopped talking when he looked at the guy at the table wearing a incinerators mask. Wave: i am so sorry. He then exited the room. Wave: that must've been the torture room. He pulled out of his pocket a piece of paper saying what room he should meet in.

Wave: no this is the right room. Wait does that mean that guy is on my team? He then reentered the room and proceeded to sit down on the far left side of the table. Then a girl with short black hair wearing a black and red sailor uniform came into the room.

Wave in his mind: yes another person maybe she's normal. She then sat down and he got up to greet her.

Wave: hi my name is. She then folded her arms around a snack bag in front of her. Wave: ehh.

Kurome: keep away from my cookies.

Wave in his mind: nope not normal. He then sat back down. Then: Another girl with amber hair wearing a normal green outfit with two mechanical hands came into the room.

Seryu: salutations my comrades. koro: *bark*

Wave: lets hope that she is normal. She then moved out of the way and bowed.

Seryu: please let yourself in Dr. stylish. A man with a lab coat glasses with black and white hair entered the room.

Stylish: my my what a lively bunch here especially you sailor. He then gave wave a wink.

Wave in his mind: i think he likes me. He said that as he was creept out. Then a man with blond hair wearing all white clothing came into the room.

Run: hello everybody my name is run. Wave then looked up at him Wave: nice to meet you my names wave. Run: its nice to meet you wave.

Wave in his mind: finally a normal person. cheering as he said that. Then the man with the mask came back into the room with a tray full of tea for everyone.

Bols: sorry for not saying anything earlier i intend to be you know shy. My name is bols by the way.

Wave in his mind: never imagined him for the shy type. the door then slammed open. everyone in the room looked to see a woman with a mask on and a man with an all red cloak walking around the table.

Esdeath: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS.

Wave: whats your problem we were told to meet here. She then kicked wave and sended him up against a wall. Seryu tried to surprise her by attacking behind her but was slammed against the wall by a red pincer like tail.

Destroyah: never look away from another opponent. The women then went to attack run with a couple of punches. But he ended up counter blocking them.

Esdeath in her mind: this one has some good reflexes. Then kurome came rushing towards her drawed her sword and slashed a portion of her mask off.

Esdeath: i am very impressed with your skills. Her mask came off with the rest to reveal her face.

Bols: your General esdeath. Wave in his mind: great even the leader is crazy. Wave: wait if your the general then who is that. pointing towards destroyah.

Esdeath: he is just another member of our little group. He then took off his cloak to reveal his demonic appearance. Everyone except for esdeath was a bit scared to him.

Destroyah: i look forward to working with you all. Wave in his mind: i think i am going to die.

Esdeath: now then i would like for all of you to get dressed up.

 _Moments later_

everyone was now wearing a tuxedo except for destroyah who was not their.

Esdeath: now be calm once we meet the emperor we will then discuss our plans

Wave: wait we are going to meet the emperor.

Stylish: by the way general of you thought of a name for our little group.

Esdeath: yes i have. I would like us to be called the jaegers.

 _In the streets_

Tatsumi and ren were heading towards a book shop where they saw lubbock greet them and told them to come in. In the store lubbock pulled one of the books form the shelve to reveal a secret passage.

Tatsumi: are you sure this place is safe. they were walking down the stairs when they were greeted by leone.

Leone: hellooooo. welcome to our little secret base.

Tatsumi: your not being very discreet about this. Ren: tatsumi just relax a little bit. As he satted down on one of the couches.

They all started talking about how esdeath has organised a team called the jaegers to hunt down night raid. Lubbock also explained to ren and tatsumi what esdeath was like. How she and najenda were once ordered to exterminate a southern tribe. which was the whole reason why najenda defected to the revolution.

Tatsumi: after hearing all of that she must be bad news.

Lubbock: you can check her out for yourself. He pulled out a piece of paper. She is hosting a tournament the grand prize is a cash reward. Maybe you can win some money for your village.

Ren: I don't know about this.

Leone: come on ren you don't have to be paranoid.

Ren: i am just worried that's all.

Tatsumi: hey don't worry ren i can handle myself.

Ren: alright tatsumi go for it.

 _At the arena_

everybody at the arena was watching the fights lubbock leone and ren were watching from the sidelines. while the esdeath run and destroyah were watching from the top stage.

Leone: looks like tatsumi's up next. Ren could not focus on the fight he was too busy watching destroyah trying to see what he is planning. Then Destroyah looked back at him signaling him to meet outside the arena.

Ren: i will be back you two.

Lubbock: where are you going?

Ren: i need to check something. He then left the stands.

Destroyah: run tell esdeath i will return when she wakes up from her nap.

Run: where are you heading?

Destroyah: i need to take care of something. He then left the room. Now outside the arena ren and destroyah meet face to face talking.

Ren: so you finally found me.

Destroyah: It was a little troublesome to find you but no less i was successful.

Ren: how is it you were able to come here to this world.

Destroyah: i have my reasons that i will not share. But lets get down to the point we both know that our instincts are telling us to go at it like a pair of wild animals.

Ren: you are not wrong about that. And i didn't think you of all people would side with humans. last time i check you want all humans to be dead.

Destroyah: true that is the case. But as of now they are having their uses's. But once i am done they will all die. I don't know why your being sentimental about them ren. We are basically gods in this world they can't stop us with our power.

Ren: mankind deserve's a chance to uphold their mistakes. But that doesn't mean you can take it out on other's worlds.

Destroyah: humans are all the same remember they created us. oh that's right i was created you were born natural. By a dragon and the once proud king of the monsters.

Ren: that's enough! destroyah. Is that all you come to talk to me about. If its not then i will just kill you right here. saying that angrily.

Destroyah: Just remember this ren. When we fight we will fight as monsters. But as of now the city won't be able to handle our little brawl. So i plan on waiting until our time to fight rises. He then turned around to be back to the capital building but he then stopped to say.

Destroyah: by the way. ren then turned around to hear him. Esdeath has plans for that friend of yours.

Wave: **and the winner is tatsumi the blacksmith.** ren then ran back to his seat to lubbock and leone.

Ren: what happend.

Leone: well you see Esdeath took tatsumi back to the palace.

Ren: WHAAAAAAAT!

 _Back at the hideout._

Akame: esdeath took tatsumi away.

Mine: did she found out he was a member of night raid.

Lubbock: i don't know we just saw her just took him to the palace.

Ren: i knew this was a bad idea.

Leone: sorry ren we didn't what was going to happen.

Ren: its fine. so now what do we do

Mine: don't even say that we should go and rescue him akame. She was trying to think what was the next move for them until najenda returned.

Akame: our mission is to try to relocate the hideout. But tatsumi is still a member of our team.

 _That night._

Akame was heading out for the capital to try and save tatsumi until she sees ren blocking her way.

Akame: don't try to stop me ren. i am going to get him back.

Ren: who said i was stopping you. he said that as he slung his sword around him. I am going with you.

Akame: why i thought you would be against this.

Ren: don't you remember what i said the other night. I am doing this because tatsumi is my friend and he needs help and the same goes for you. Akame remembered the other night about what ren said he is willing to take a risk.

Ren: so you ready.

Akame: yes lets go. Both ren and akame made their way to the capital.

 _the next day_

tatsumi was with wave. Under esdeath's orders they would be partnered until nightfall. When wave was not looking tatsumi used incursio to escape. But wave caught up to him with his imperial arms grand chariot. Wave didn't know that it was tatsumi so he decided to fight him.

Tatsumi: stop this i have no reason to fight you.

Wave: well its too late now. he then jumped up into the air **GRAND FALL.** He then kicked tatsumi right into a river.

Wave: wait he might try to be using the current to block his escape. He then ran down stream to find him. But due to incursio's invisibility he made it out of the river but was hurt due the impact. He then heard a growl in front of him.

Tatsumi: a danger beast out of all the times right now. The two lion danger beasts were about to attack tatsumi. until one was sliced in half while the other was slammed into the ground

Tatsumi: ren, akame.

Akame: tatsumi are you alright.

Tatsumi: yeah i am alright.

Ren: i hate to break this up but we need to go now. He then picked up both akame and tatsumi. hang on you two

Tatsumi: wait a minute. But he was too late as ren already started to make his way back to the hideout.

 _back at the hideout_

tatsumi explained to everyone that everyone in the jaegers had an imperial arms and the reason that esdeath kidnapped him was so that she would get him to love her.

Leone: god they all have imperial arms that is just going to be a huge pain for us.

Akame; i can't believe that kurome is one of them.

Tatsumi: why didn't you take your sister with you.

Akame: i tried but she would't listen. Now she she sees me as a traitor.

Leone: ok lets move on from the bad stuff and focus on the good stuff let's celebrate that tatsumi is back with us. Everybody was in the mood to party except for ren and akame. Akame knew something was bothering ren so she followed him outside.

Ren was sitting on the cliff of the hideout thinking of the reason why esdeath took tatsumi.

Akame: how come your not joining them. He turned around to see akame.

Ren: i am not in the mood i am just thinking about something.

Akame: about what. she then satted next to him.

Ren; thinking about the reason why esdeath took tatsumi.

Akame: i think he said that she was trying to make him love her.

Ren: she must be stupid.

Akame: why is that?

Ren: akame what do you think love is. Akame then blushed a little bit due to ren's question about love.

Akame: i don't know what do you think it is. Ren thought really hard about that and said.

Ren: well to me love is something that happens once in a lifetime for everybody. Its that feeling in your heart that tells you that who ever you fall in love with will be the one you truly love. No other person can ever change that view for you.

Akame: have you ever found love.

Ren: nope and i never will either.

Akame: why is that?

Ren: akame look at me. he then stood up. What women in the world would want to be with me. what women would be with someone that was scales , claws , a tail and wings. Tell me that what women in this world would want to be with me. Akame then looked at him at all the things he pointed out.

Akame: i don't know. But i think someone like you is rare to come by. You would risk your life to save others. You keep the memory's of your loved one's in check. Ren then took in all the things she said and decided to ask her something.

Ren: akame

Akame: hm?

Ren: if you ever wanted to become something like me would you want to. Akame was surprised to hear ren ask her that but she smiled and said

Akame: yes. Ren was surprised to hear akame's response.

Ren: why. She then looked at him and said

Akame: that way you won't have to be lonely anymore. Ren then blushed to hear akame say that about him.

Ren: um um thank you akame.

Akame: your welcome. now come on its getting late.

Ren: ok. ren then stopped for a sec to think about what he said earlier. Maybe the right person that wants to be with him was standing in front of him.

 _off the cliffs of the hideout_

Stylish: peekaboo night raid i found you.


	12. Chapter 12 The monster's defense

_middle of the night_

Ren was sleeping in his room when all the sudden he heard a ruckus, He got out of his bed grabbed his sword and decide to see what it was. In the hallway ren tried to find what was the problem. He then saw a man with metal claws with a mask wearing a gimp outfit.

Ren: what the?

solider: must kill. He then charged at ren trying to kill him. But with one slash of his sword the soldier was cut in half. Ren then used his enhanced smelling to see if their was more.

Ren: their is more of them i got to find the others. He turned around only to find more soldiers standing in his way. Ren just smirked and said this is not your lucky day. As he said that his back glowed blue.

enhanced soldier: Dr stylish we have a problem.

Stylish: please what kind of problem could my soldiers be facing. As he said that a large blue beam shot out of the hideout. tatsumi was already outside the hideout when the blast went through. ren was standing in the hole he made. Then he saw tatsumi fighting off more soldiers.

Ren: hey tatsumi need a hand.

Tatsumi: yep i could defiantly use some help right now. Ren then jumped down from where he was standing and made his way towards tatsumi.

Ren: any idea who these guy's are.

Tatsumi: not a clue. but they can't be too hard to take down right.

Ren: right. now then lets start kicking some ass. Both he and tatsumi started to take down the soldiers with their swords.

Enhanced soldier#2: sir our soldiers are being decimated by incursio and that creature.

Stylish: so that is the creature that destroyah wants to kill so badly. Can't say that i blame him he is being rather a very annoying pain.

Enhanced soldier: sir something is coming. As she said that a giant sting ray like creature flew over them heading straight over them.

Stylish: That must be danger beast air manta.

Enhanced soldier#2: And someones is riding on it's back. He used his enhanced vision to see who it is. Its ex general najenda and she's got two other people with her.

Stylish: Well i guess this is a better time then any its time to use my trump card.

Back at the battle ren and tatsumi were still fighting soldiers. They were about to be attacked from behind But a yellow beam of energy shot them all dead.

Mine: can't you two watch over your own backs. They both turned around to see mine with her gun.

Tatsumi: sorry thanks for the save.

Ren: hey you two look up their. they both look up to see air manta flying over them.

Tatsumi: looks like someone.

Mine: let me take a look. She then pulled out her scouter ( yes i said scouter because thats what it looks like). she looked up to see najenda riding on it.

Mine: it's the boss.

Tatsumi: sweet perfect timing. wait

Mine: what?

Tatsumi: how come she gets to ride a flying fish. i want to fly a fish.

Ren: wait a minute you didn't enjoy my flying.

Tatsumi: you picked me up before i could say anything against it. besides that looks more fun.

Mine: i can't believe you two are arguing over this this. Right behind her in the trees a man with a knife in a brown trench coat. was about to strike down mine. That is until leone came out of nowhere and kicked him right in the face. ren tatsumi and mine turned around to see what was going on.

Leone: i was half hangover and you have the nerve to pull a knife on me that is a gutsy move on your part. She then picked him up by his neck and started to choke him.

Man: please i can't breath.

Leone: word of advice i am a huge fan of surprise attacks. But not if they happen on me. The man then smiled as a blade pulled out from his shoe and he hit leone only to worry to him that she caught it in her mouth. She then slammed him straight into the ground killing him on impact.

Leone: man he really did a number on me. She then looked back down at him. Oh crap i think i killed him.

Tatsumi: uh sis you ok.

Leone: yeah no sweat i can regenerate when i am in my beast form so i'm fine.

Akame: is everyone alright. she came out with Lubbock.

Ren: yeah i think we are all could. Then more soldiers started to appear right before them.

Mine: you just had to open your mouth.

Ren: sorry.

Tatsumi: don't matter we can take them. Then all of the sudden everybody started to fall over. except for ren and tatsumi.

Ren: what is happening

Tatsumi; i don't know it just like back on the ship.

Akame: its some kind of poison.

Enhanced soldier#2: the paralyze is effecting everyone except for incursio and the creature.

Stylish: i knew some of them could not stand my trump card its a fast acting paralyze agent that immobilizes the surrounding area. Back to the fight ren and tatsumi were the only one's still standing.

Ren: looks like its up to us.

Tatsumi: yep looks like. As he said that a something just crashed right into the ground a few meters ahead of them. After the smoked cleared it reveled to be a man wearing a white garment with blue hair with horns using a cudgel.

Tatsumi: who is that?

Ren: is he with us.

Najenda: susanoo eliminate all who are in front of you.

Susanoo: understood. his cudgel then brought out rotating blades on the sides. He then charged at all the soldiers. slicing them in half with his cudgel one by one.

Stylish: what a shame i could have used him for my research. He then pressed a button. His soldiers then started to explode all around susanoo. After the smoke cleared. It showed that susanoo had his limbs blasted off of him. But he then soon regenerated them with now problem.

Mine: don't tell me.

Ren: he is an organic imperial arms. He then walked over to mine with a menacing look.

Mine: uh what are you He then reached his arms out on to her hair and fixed it.

Susanoo: fixed.

Mine: wait what? Back up at najenda she was trying to find who would do this. she then used her binoculars to find them only to see three figure's standing on a cliff north of them.

Najenda: susanoo the enemy is on the cliff north of you.

Susanoo: understood.

Enhanced soldier: we've been spotted!

Stylish: well we can't dwell in the past all we can do now is run. They all started to run until susanoo crashed right behind them.

Stylish: my my she is persisted now isn't she. I guess i have no choice to use my second trump card danger beast shot. He then started to mutate into a larger body and ate his two enhanced soldiers.

Tatsumi: what is that?

Mine: he is a mutation and he is really gross.

Stylish: now its time for me to kick your ass. As he started to attack su. su then used his cudgel to hit him but it had no effect.

Susanoo: interesting.

Tatsumi: i better go help him. He then left to go help su.

Ren: i better help too

Akame: wait ren. He turned around to akame.

Akame: take me with you i might be able to get him with murasame.

Ren: sure. he then sprouted his wings and akame got on his back. Hang on. He then flew over towards stylish. while su and tatsumi were still fighting him. He then looked up to see ren carrying akame.

Stylish: oh you two playing piggyback because thats just tage. Ren then flew around one of his punches.

Ren: can you reach his flesh from here.

Akame: i think so

Ren: then go for it akame. He then threw akame towards stylish upper body. And with one strike she was able to kill him.

Akame: your done. She then got back on the ground.

Ren: ok everybody get clear. Everybody heard ren' s warning and cleared the area. Ren then charged up and fired his atomic breath right at stylish which caused the body to explode.

Akame: don't ever take what you have for granite again. Ren then out of pure instinct roared.

Ren: SKREEEEEEEEEONK!


	13. Chapter 13 the monster's memories

_THE HIGHLANDS_

Due to the doctor's knowing of night raids hideout. The team decided to relocate for the time being. They were flying on air manta heading for the highlands.

Tatsumi: woohoo! this feels awesome.

Chelsea: your so innocent. I can't believe your a killer tatsumi.

Leone: yeah the view is great.

Akame: yeah it's really nice. Mine and lubbock were in the back look like they are about to lose it.

Mine: THIS ISN'T NICE AT ALL.

Leone: wait where is ren.

Ren: right above you. She looked up to see ren flying over them.

Akame: how come you aren't sitting with us.

Ren: i prefer to fly on my own its a dragon's pride thing that we fly by our self's

Leone: Jeez a dragon's life must be something.

Ren: it has its advantages. You get wings, breath fire.

Akame: what are the disadvantages.

Ren: You get this real craving for fish. The air manta and ren finally landed on the cliffs on the hillside.

Najenda: the highlands these lands are filled with all types of danger beast and its not that hospitable. And thats exactly why we will be building our new hideout here for a couple of months. The air manta then started to fly away.

Mine: hey its getting away should we try and catch it.

Chelsea: it's going back to its nest at HQ. Wow mine i can't believe you didn't know that. mine then said to herself "I hate you already".

Najenda: oh thats right i haven't introduced our new recruits. Everyone this is. She was about to introduced Chelsea until she was gone from the spot she was standing. She then appeared behind ren touching his tail.

Chelsea: so your the monster guy i have been hearing so much about.

Ren: why are you touching my tail.

Chelsea: oh yeah my name is Chelsea lets hope we can be friends right. She then handed ren a lollipop.

Ren: um? thanks. He then took the lollipop.

Najenda: now to introduce this fellow. Everyone meet the lighting fast susanoo. since organic types are not the diminishing so i can still use him even with my injuries.

Tatsumi: Hey. Susano then looked at him noticing his shirt was out of place. and in an panic he fixed his shirt.

Susanoo: fixed

Najenda: i should warn you he's a bit of a neat freak.

Leone: so besides fighting what are his primary abilities. Najenda then started to chuckle. Najenda: i will show you try to contain yourself's Susanoo proceed.

Susanoo: understood. He then used an axe to cut down tree's in a matter of second he already build a house. Then he started cooking food as he was doing it.

Lubbock: what is he doing?

Tatsumi: it looks like chores.

Najenda: wonderful isn't he. His primary objective was to protect royalty and fill their needs. his functions include both combat and care taking.

Mine: how is any on that going to help us in a fight.

Najenda: now now let's not get hasty. He also Carrie's a trump card for combat.

Susanoo: yeah.

Ren: so these are my new teammate's. Lets hope that we can all get along. He then looked over at Chelsea and su.

Chelsea: oh my god mine your chest is so flat.

Mine:Shut up.

Lubbock: you know you might be big and handsome and strong and everything. But in the end your just a glorified man maid.

Ren: or not.

 _Later that night_

Najenda: well i hope you know why we are up here.

Akame: we can't fight as we are now we need to be stronger.

Najenda: just to let you all know this is all i could get as in terms of new members. just remember that the next time we try to get reinforcements. But anyway ren. ren then looked back at her. I would like to know your knowledge of dragons considering you seem rather fond of them. everyone in the room looked at ren.

Ren: well where i come from they are very rare to see. Actually you really never see them.

Leone: how come?

Ren: its because people don't believe they exist.

Chelsea: If their so rare to see. have you ever seen one.

Ren: in my entire life i have only seen one dragon.

Tatsumi: which one? ren then pulled out a picture.

Ren: it was my mom. He then passed the picture around everybody. Everybody got a good look on what his mother.

Lubbock: Whoa! your mom is.

Ren: don't even think about finishing that sentence. saying that in a very serious tone. Lubbock was very scared by this

Lubbock: nice she looks very nice.

Leone: wait i thought you said she was a dragon.

Ren: she is.

mine: then why does she look human

Ren: some dragons have the ability to turn into humans and back to dragons.

Akame: well what does she really look like.

Ren: well its been a long time. i can't really describe her appearance in words. I just wish i can show you. Then his sword started to move.

Tatsumi: hey ren whats up with your sword. Ren then looked at his sword to see is moving.

Mine: whats it doing. The sword then floated in the air and appeared right in front of everyone.

Lubbock: whoa! The fire then went out. but the sword was shining a blue light in the room. It then settled itself on the ground and started showing a projection. Its showed a white bluish dragon with white wings ,a long tail with no arms with blue eyes.

Tatsumi: whoa! thats a dragon. Ren was still looking at the image with a shocked look on his face.

Akame: whats wrong ren.

Ren: thats her. Thats my mom. Everybody in the room was in silence until they all said THAT'S YOUR MOM.

Ren: yep i can never forget that dragon. the projection then ended. And the fireplace then came back on.

Leone: whoa that was weird. Ren then picked up his sword.

Tatsumi: Ren you ok? He didn't say anything and decided to leave the room.

Mine: he looked sad.

Najenda: of course he looked sad he just saw his mother again in a long time. The family you come from is always something you always remember. But i wonder how did she died. Akame was the last one holding the picture of ren and his mother. She then decided to give it back to him.

Akame: i should go give him his picture back. She then left the room to find ren. She found ren outside sitting on a hill outside of the house and noticed that he is crying.

Akame: whats wrong? Ren turned around to look at akame.

Ren: Its nothing i just haven't seen her in a long time.

Akame: here is your picture back.

Ren: thank you.

Akame: how did it happend. She then satted down next to him.

Ren: What?

Akame: how did your mother die.

Ren: Its kind of a sore subject.

Akame: i want to hear about. Ren then looked at akame seeing that she wants to know about it.

Ren: ok i'll tell you. He then looked back at the picture. It was eighteen years ago. My mom decided to take me with her to the market. I was only 2 years old back then so i was just a kid. We were wandering around looking for food for dinner. Then strange men came around us. My mother held on to me tight. she was talking to them.

Akame: what did they want?

Ren: they wanted me. they wanted to study me and do research because i was a rare specimen to them. My mother said no because she didn't want her son to be a experiment. They decided to take me by force. My mother was not going to let it happen so she turned into her dragon form and flew away with me. We are going to get away.

Akame: what happend?

Ren: they shot her down. she crash landed right almost to the sea. I looked around to find her. I finally found her but she was on the ground bleeding. I went towards her to see what was wrong. She then looked at me and started to cry. she then putted her hand on my face and said "please stay strong" after that she closed her eyes. Ren then started to cry.

Ren: since i was young i didn't know what was going on i told her to get up so we can leave. I even tried to move her. While i was doing that the strange men came back to take me. I could't just leave my mother. I had no where to go. Then out of the sea my father came i still remembered him roaring and blasted them away from me. Akame was silent while she was still listening.

Ren: He then looked at where i was only to see that i was crying and he saw the women he loved dead. I looked at him to see that he was also crying. That was the first time i saw tears on him. He then picked me up and took me home and putted me to sleep. I then woke up to see that he was gone. From that moment i was alone for the rest of my life. When i got my wings i flew to the nearest town and left my home. Because staying there had too many memories. Now here i am telling my story to you still crying about it.

Akame: that was sad. I didn't know that happend to you. I 'am sorry. After hearing that ren then cried

Ren: akame i don't want to be alone anymore. For the past eighteen years it has been just me no one else. nobody cared about me. The only two people that cared about me are gone And there was nothing i can do about it. Akame looked at ren he has lost everyone that cared for him and there was nobody else in the world that would look at him due to his appearance. Akame then got in front of him and hugged him to her surprise his skin didn't feel hard or scaly. It felt like normal skin. Ren was surprised to this.

Akame: i know what its like to be alone and to see your loved ones back at your side. But ren your not alone now you got me. Ren was now surprised that someone now cares for him.

Ren: thank you akame for caring. They both got up from where they were sitting.

Akame: ren can i tell you something.

Ren: what is it

Akame: last night when you said what love is

Ren: yeah?

Akame: well i. she then fell off balanced off the hill taking ren with her. they were tumbling down the grassy hill. Akame landed down at the bottom of the hill laying down while ren landed right on top of her.

Ren: sorry about that,

Akame: it's ok. Ren got his head up and noticed he was facing akame right on top of her. they were both blushing and at the same time their hearts were beating like crazy.

Ren: what was it you wanted to tell me.

Akame: I think that i'm. surprisingly knowing what she was going to say. He kissed her. Akame was surprised about this but she decided to let it be and closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. In both their minds their hearts felt like they were in heaven. They then broke the kiss to look back at each other.

Akame: how did you know what i was going to say.

Ren: i took a risk and see what would happen. Do you really feel that way about me.

Akame: yes i do.

Ren: But you know that i'm not human.

Akame: i don't care about that. She then putted her hand on his face still looking up at him. My feelings are for you. Not for what you are. You showed me that you shouldn't let what you are stop you from enjoying life. Ren was really surprised for the past eighteen years. No one cared for him because to them he was a monster. But now he has found somebody that cares for him for who he is not for what he was. That person was akame.

Ren: i feel the same way Thank you akame. She then smiled and said.

Akame: I should be thanking you.

Ren: for what?

Akame: you gave me a reason to love. They then kissed again this one lasted longer then the other. they both then got up from the ground still kissing. They then moved apart.

Ren: it's getting late lets head back.

Akame: ok. She then held on to his hand as they walked up the hill and back up to the house.

Leone: their you two are where have you been.

Ren: we have just been talking. she then looked at their hold hands.

Leone: wait are you two?

Akame: i guess you can say that. She then smiled and looked at ren he then smiled back at her.

Leone: wow i can't wait to tell everybody.


	14. Chapter 14 affections

_The next morning_

Ren woke up in his room. his vision was blurry. When his vision cleared he saw akame laying right next to him on the bed. She was still sleeping ren smiled, he got up and decided to let her sleep a little more then left the room to get some breakfast. He made it to the dining room to be greeted by leone and lubbock.

Leone: their is the love monster.

Ren: ok ok make fun.

Lubbock: you two really make a odd pair.

Ren: well at least i am not a perv lub. they stopped laughing. leone then laughed again due to ren's comment. Then su came into the room with an apron.

Susanoo: good morning ren what would you like for breakfast.

Ren: hm i well have some cokets and rice for breakfast su thank you.

Susanoo: understood. He then went back into the kitchen to make his breakfast.

Leone: ok all jokes aside. How does it feel to have somebody important in your life ren.

Ren: well i don't want to go into full detail. But the truth is I'm happy. Su then gave him his breakfast and he started to eat it.

Lubbock: That's always a good feeling to have about somebody.

Ren: it is. Well i am going outside to do some training. Later.

 _Outside._

Ren grabbed his sword and made his way to the make shift training yard. Ren inspected his sword to find what what kind of sword did that showing a projection of his mother and knowing what she looked like. Then he wanted to test something. He stuck the blade into the ground and walked a few meters away from it and stopped. He reached his hand out trying to see if the sword would come to him. The sword then started to move and unstuck itself off the ground and made it's way back to ren's hand.

Ren: wow that will come in pretty handy.

Akame: good morning. Ren turned to see akame up and about.

Ren: morning sleepyhead. I guess Lubbock and leone talked to you too.

Akame: they did it was a very uncomfortable conversion. She blushed a little bit

Ren: Lubbock called us an odd pair.

Akame: i guess you can say that considering.

Ren: yeah i guess so. Then su came out with fishing rods. Where are you guys going.

Akame: me and su are going to catch fish for dinner. you want to join.

Ren: sure i could use a good swim. The three then made their way to a big lake readying to catch food. Susanoo made a boat for them.

Ren: i will meet you guys in the water. Ren then walked into the lake. As it got deeper he jumped right in.

susanoo: will he be alright.

Akame: yes he can breathe underwater he will be fine, saying that with a smile. A little bit later akame and su were in the middle of the lake trying to catch fish. Until akame got something on her hook.

Akame: got one! She reeled it in. Su saw as she was eating a piece of rice on her face and fixed it.

Susanoo: much better. the giant fish came almost on top of him. But he got out his cudgel and hit the fish with it killing it.

Akame: its going to be a huge feast tonight. I can't wait

Ren: heads up. He pulled out another giant fish bigger then the other one with his hands. Su then used his cudgel again to kill this one. Akame and su made it back to the shore with the fish. while ren was still in the lake.

Akame: ren aren't you coming?

Ren: in a little bit i'm just going to enjoy the water for a while longer more. su and akame grabbed the fish and started to make their way back. But akame stopped walking to ask su.

Akame: su can you take this back with you i am going to see if ren is ready to head back.

Susanoo: understood. He grabbed both fish's and made his way back to the house. While akame turned around to get ren. She made it back to the lake to see ren still swimming around. At the same time he was smiling. Akame then remembered her conversation with lubbock and leone. They asked her what she thought about being with ren. She said that she never felt this way towards someone before. Akame then asked them what did ren thought about it. They told her that he was happy. That made her smile. She then remembered that he didn't want to be alone anymore and the kiss they shared last night. The thought of someone having the same feeling you have for them as they do for you that made her smile.

Akame: He really is one of a kind. She then decided to join him and stripped to her white swimsuit and jumped right into the water. Ren heard a splash. He turned around to see akame swimming towards him.

Ren I thought you were bringing the fish back.

Akame: I was and i thought you could use some company. She then dived underwater.

Ren: ok. He then dived underwater after her. Ren started to chase her underwater. Both of them were really good swimmers. But since akame can't breathe underwater ren had an advantage. He then increased his speed. to try and catch her. She tried her best to evade him. But in the end he ended up catching her and they both went up to the surface.

Ren: caught you.

Akame: it's a little unfair that you can breathe underwater.

Ren: yep it's a little unfair but still. He then laughed and smiled. Akame then smiled too and made her way towards him and kissed him. Ren was surprised but decided to enjoy it and closed his eyes. they stopped for air and ren asked.

Ren: what was that for?

Akame: For making me happy. He then blushed and smiled. She then smiled too.

Ren: you know you have a really cute smile. She then blushed a little bit more and splashed water at him.

Ren: well we better get out or else the other's will think we ditched them. They both got out of the water. Akame got dressed and they both started to make their way back towards the house. They made it back where they were then greeted by leone.

Leone: you two took longer then i thought.

Ren: we decided to go for a swim. To relax for a little bit.

Leone: oh i see then she smirked with a devious smile.

 _A little bit later._

Everyone was in the living room and dinning room eating the food that su made.

Leone: woo that was good.

Najenda: It was thank you susanoo.

Susanoo: your welcome. Tatsumi then came up to su.

Tatsumi: hey su is it ok that we train tomorrow.

Najenda: I see you all have found susanoo very useful.

Tatsumi: It is really cool that the guys at headquarters allow you to have such a cool weapon.

Najenda: indeed they had him in storage he activated once he sense my presence.

Akame: thats pretty cool.

Najenda: it was but it was obvious why he sensed me. My feminine charm.

Susanoo: Actually the general is a spitting image of my old master.

Leone: Make sense.

Najenda: she must have been a great leader.

Susanoo: Yes. A great leader but also a good man.

Najenda: UH MAN!? leone started to laugh and said

Leone: yeah boss you totally look like a man. still laughing.

Tatsumi: cut it out if you keep laughing she is going to kill us. He then started to laugh too. She then started to flick her metal limb. They then stopped laughing.

Leone: oh right sorry. She then smacked both of them on their heads. Then ren started to laugh at their pain. Then a baby panther cat came up to ren and meowed. He looked down and said.

Ren: hey Chelsea. Then a white smoke appeared revealing Chelsea.

Chelsea: how did you know it was me?

Ren: you may have a different appearance. But your scent is still human. That's how i was able to notice you.

Chelsea: that must be some impressive nose.

Ren: also i heard you, mine and lubbock talk over their so there is that.

 _Night time_

Ren was in his room ready for bed. Then akame came into the room.

Akame: what are you thinking about.

Ren: I was thinking about how my life could be better. Then i said to myself. It could not get any better because i have someone that cares for me.

Akame: Thank you. They both got into the same bed and decided to cuddle. Your very warm.

Ren: yeah i have some very intense body heat.

Akame: Its like i'm hugging a furnace. They both then laughed a little bit and decided to fall asleep.

Akame: goodnight ren.

Ren: goodnight akame. They then closed their eyes and started to dream together.

 _Meanwhile in the capital._

Esdeath was wondering around the capital still thinking how tatsumi got away.

Destroyah: you know you should not let little things bother you. She turned around to see destroyah standing behind her.

Esdeath: why are you out here so late.

Destroyah: i am going out for a little night hunting. Wish me luck. He then sprouted his wings and took off south of the capital.

Esdeath: what is he planning.

Destroyah: lets see how your doing in your little relocation ren. REEEEARRRGHHH.


	15. Chapter 15 the truth

_A couple of months later._

Leone, tatsumi and ren went out training going up against dinosaur type danger beasts. Each one of them wanted to see how their skills improved.

Leone: you take care of the little ones.

Tatsumi: got it. He went into rushing into the pack and pulled out incursio's pole arm ninetota and ended up taking out a couple of them. Leone was surprised on how much he has improved.

Ren: tatsumi looks like he has gotten stronger. He said in his head. Everybody has gotten stronger. I am really surprised a lot has happend to me in a couple months. First I was a lonely creature figuring out my purpose in this life. Now i am part of a team trying to save a nation from corruption and finding someone that loves me. All i had to do is to travel to a new world and my life has changed forever.

Leone: ren you ok? Ren then snapped back to reality.

Ren: yeah i'm fine i was just thinking.

Leone: ok? well there is a couple of big ones over their think you can take them. Ren then looked over to see the two big dinosaur danger beasts.

Ren: oh it will be easy. He then ran his way towards them. One of them charged at him as well. But due to ren's strength he overpower the danger beast and tackled it to the ground. He then shot a fireball at its head blowing its head off.

Ren: one down.

Tatsumi: ren behind you. Ren heard tatsumi because right behind him the other danger beast shot acid at him. He blocked it with his arm but his arm dropped right off his body and melted.

Leone: you ok ren

Ren: I'm fine I'm just mad now. He then charged at the beast with a straight fist knocking it to the ground. He then used his only arm to pick it up by it's tail and slammed him against the ground a couple of times. The final slam ended up killing it.

Ren: Man that was a workout.

Tatsumi: uh ren you ok?

Leone: yeah you just lost an arm their.

Ren: Its fine just watch. Both of them were confused until ren's missing arm started to regenerate from nothing. In a matter of seconds the arm was back to normal like it was never fell off his body.

Tatsumi: whoa! how did you

Leone: you can heal yourself too.

Ren: yep i can heal from all matter of wounds. I can even survive having my head cut off saying that nonchalantly.

Tatsumi: wait what!?

Leone: so you can't really die.

Ren: well thats not true that only way i can die is a stab through the heart. But since my heart is protected by very tough skin their is a very little chance of someone ever killing me.

Leone: man ren thats not far you can fly, breath fire, breath underwater and you can heal. Your just have so many surprise's.

Ren: i do have one other surprise but that is something for another day.

 _Back at the house_

Everybody at the house were talking about how much they have improved for the past couple of months.

Najenda: well Chelsea what do you think of night raid since you have been with us for a couple of months.

Chelsea: well by looking at all of you. You are obviously pretty strong. But i took a look over some old flies. Sheele and bulat were both killed in action. it wasn't that they weren't good people. But they were obviously incompetent. This made tatsumi and mine a little mad.

Mine: What!

Chelsea: all that i'm saying is that you all need to be careful or else you will end up like them as well. She then went back inside the house. Everybody was a little upset at Chelsea's comment.

Mine: What is her deal

Najenda: That's Chelsea for you she is as truthfully as she comes.

 _Night time._

Mine, tatsumi, lubbock and ren where outside sitting by the fire pit. talking about Chelsea's comment about sheele and bulat.

Mine: I can't believe she has the nerve to talk about sheele and bulat like that. Tatsumi you know that made you mad too.

Tatsumi: yeah it did i don't like it when people disrespect bro. What about you ren what do you think.

Ren: well it's true i didn't like how she disrespected them like that. But it's not my place judge people's opinions.

Mine: why the hell not.

Ren: It's just never the right to do that to people let them change their opinions on their own instead of forcing them.

Tatsumi: I never thought of it that way.

Lubbock: yeah i guess.

Ren: the world is cruel but just remember everyone's view can be changed by one simple act. They were all surprised by his words. Then they decided to let it slide.

Lubbock: ren how is it your so wise.

Ren: Well it's just if you live a life that is nothing but you and you alone. You learn that things can either go wrong for you or they can accidentally go right for you. Akame was watching from the window above and that made her smile a little bit. Then ren's ears flickered and with eye's went wide.

Tatsumi: what's wrong ren

Ren: It's nothing i am going to grab some more firewood.

Lubbock: ok. Ren then went into the woods heading towards the cliffs. Akame knew something was wrong so she decide to follow him. Ren made it to a cliff. Akame was hiding behind a tree eyeing what ren was doing. Then a gust a wind hit them.

Destroyah: so this is where you been for a couple of months. Ren looked up to see destroyah now landing a few meters in front of him. Akame was now trying to listen to their conversation.

Ren: what do you want destroyah.

Destroyah: I just wanted to see if you been improving yourself and i was right.

Ren: Is that all you came here to say.

Destroyah: no i just came to remind you of our fight that we will be having.

Ren: what about it.

Destroyah: i have decided that we will have our fight on the night of the revolution. Akame was shocked to hear about this.

Ren: what!

Destroyah: yes we will fight after the revolution is over. Once the sun sets and night descends we will fight as monsters in the city.

Ren: your insane hundreds of people will be killed.

Destroyah: why should that bother you we are monster's after all we rampage to our hearts desire when we fight.

Ren: you do but not me.

Destroyah: ah yes that dragon's pride gives you a sense of morality for these humans.

Ren: Besides that is that all you wanted to saw.

Destroyah: one more thing.

Ren: what

Destroyah: have you told your so called friends about where you came from. Akame was confused about what he was asking.

Ren: not yet. But i do plan on telling them and to tell them to stay out of our fight.

Destroyah: Are you sure they will trust you after you told them. If i was them i wouldn't. Telling them your from another world will really give them a reason to not trust you. Akame was shocked to hear that. It now made sense to her the reason that ren was like that and his origin. And how she never heard of kaiju's before. Was because he is not from this world.

Destroyah: so do we have an agreement on our fight.

Ren: yes but if this happens the city is evacuated that way no body will get hurt.

Destroyah: Hmph fine i will think about it. He then sprouted his wings and flew away.

Destroyah: just remember ren once i kill you i will destroy this world and everyone in it. including her. Ren's eyes widen got an angry look in them.

Ren: if you even think about touching her i will DESTROY YOU!. Akame was surprised to hear this.

Destroyah: ha ha ha ha just as i thought you developed feeling for her. Just remember that once your gone she will be the first to go. He then flew away. Ren then roared in anger.

Ren: SKREEEEEEEEEEONK. He then calmed down and little bit and said

Ren: i know your their akame you can come out now. He turned around. to see akame leaving her hiding spot and walking towards him.

Akame: I'm sorry i didn't mean to eavesdrop.

Ren: how much of it did you hear.

Akame: All of it.

Ren: then you know the truth about me.

Akame: how your from another world yes.

Ren: and you know about our fight agreement.

Akame: yes. You really have to fight him.

Ren: I have to if i don't who will. He was right nobody in the world could not stop destroyah not even esdeath would be able to kill him.

Akame: when were you going to tell us about the truth.

Ren: I was going to tell you guys the time just never seemed right. I Wouldn't blame you guys wouldn't trust me again. She then walked up to him and hugged him. Ren was surprised by this.

Akame: I don't care about that even if your from another world my feeling for you will not change. Ren was surprised to hear her say that she really did care for him even for being a monster from another world she stilled care for him.

Ren: thank you akame.

Akame: I think its about time you told everybody.

Ren: yeah i think your right lets go. They both made it back to the house to tell everyone. Ren explained how destroyah talked about his and ren's battle that it will happen after the revolution is over. And how ren explained to them how he was not from this world and how his sword was his way how he got here.

Leone: wow that is a lot to take in.

Lubbock: yeah no kidding.

Mine: so beside's esdeath, the jaegers and the empire. We have a monster hell bent on destruction.

Tatsumi: sounds like it.

Najenda: so ren your and destroyah's fight will happen once the revolution is over. It won't matter to him who wins

Ren: nope If he wins he will go on a rampage killing everybody. It won't matter who will win. To him every human is his enemy and he will kill everybody.

Tatsumi: ok that is something to be scared of.

Najenda: he also said you two will fight as monster's what does he mean?

Ren: He means that we will fight as monster we will be giant monster's to everybody and thats how we will fight.

Mine: but people will be killed if that happens.

Ren: that's why when the revolution is over all of you and everybody that lives in the capital must leave and let me deal with him.

Najenda: this will differently change some plans. But the safety of the civilians will be our objective once this is over.

Ren: good that's all i needed to hear. He then left the room to let them go through all the info.

Leone: so what do you think boss

Najenda: honestly i don't know. I thought that esdeath was going to be our biggest worry. But now we have destroyah planning to destroy everything and killing everyone.

Tatsumi: do you guys think ren will win. Everybody was thinking about how ren would be able to kill him. But the fact is that in their fight their will be destruction between them and the power they posses they just don't have an answer.

 _outside_

Ren was outside sitting on a hill looking up at the sky trying to think about his fight.

Akame: Are you ok He turned around to see akame.

Ren: honestly i don't know. His eyes then started to glow and beat red.

Akame: what does it mean when your eyes glow like that.

Ren: It means that i'm afraid.

Akame: about your fight.

Ren: akame you heard what destroyah said if he kills me you will be the person he will go after first and i'm afraid that i won't be able to win and the thought that you been killed will destroy me.

Akame: if you even think about touching her i will destroy you. Quoting what ren said to destroyah made him blush a little bit.

Ren: oh you heard that.

Akame: you don't have to be embarrassed i thought it was sweet.

Ren: thanks akame. his eyes then stopped glowing. and he was calm.

Akame: ren

Ren: yeah

Akame: promise me this.

Ren: what.

Akame: that you will win. she then smiled and hugged him which gave him a big smiled and said.

Ren: You have my word i promise that no matter what i will win.


	16. Chapter 16 A monster's fight

_The next day_

Ren was training with susanoo. That way ren will be prepared for his fight with destroyah. Ren and susanoo kept exchanging blows to each other. Ren was surprised on how much su kept his guard up. He shot a couple of fireballs at him but su was able to dodge him. Susanoo then went for a strike at ren with his bladed cudgel but ren caught it even when the blades kept spinning. He then tossed su to the other directions and prepared a strike at him but susanoo saw this coming he recovered from his toss and charged at ren. They both crossed weapons at a stand still. In his mind ren is trying to figure out how to beat destroyah.

Ren: I need to stop him no matter what. As he said that in his head his body letted out a nuclear pulse which sended susanoo flying into the wall.

Ren: whoa how did i do that. Su then got up from his position and said.

Susanoo: your emotions gave you strength.

Ren: what?

Susanoo: in most beings emotion is what drives most of your power. Always think of the one's you care about when fighting. That way you can be stronger.

Ren: thanks for the advice su. Then akame came to where they were training.

Akame: ren, su we need to get going.

Ren: where are we headed.

Akame: we are headed towards to the hideout back at the capital.

Ren: alright.

 _An hour later._

night raid made it to their new hideout but it ended up looking like the same as the old one.

Tatsumi: this place looks the same as the old one.

Akame: well if you try to find a hideout that not easy to spot but not too far away for the capital this it the best we can get.

Ren: makes sense.

Mine: plus this one has a hot spring with it. Later inside everyone was debriefed on how new type of danger are running around causing trouble in the country side and how the jaeger's were tasked to eliminate them. Night raid was now tasked to help deal with this new danger beasts. Everyone left them room except for ren because najenda wanted to talk to him.

Ren: what did you want to talk to me about boss.

Najenda: this is about your fight with destroyah.

Ren: what about it.

Najenda: are you sure that you can beat him in combat. Ren thought long and hard about it but he ended up with nothing.

Ren: to be honest i don't know. But i got to try if i don't people will die. I don't want to risk losing anymore people close to me.

Najenda: akame told me about his threat towards her. But ren if you don't win and you die not only will akame die but everybody here will.

Ren: i know i know. I just don't know what to do. He then left the room.

 _Night time_

ren and akame were patrolling the woods for any signs for the danger beasts but with no luck.

Ren: no sight of them.

Akame: they must be gone. Then a flash of purple light appeared on a mountain top to where lubbock and tatsumi were looking. They both went to investigate to see what it was. They arrived on the top only to meet up with lubbock.

Akame: what happend.

Lubbock: i don't know tatsumi went up here to investigate and all the sudden he was gone i don't know how that happend.

Ren: better go tell najenda about this. Lubbock you go on ahead i will see if there is more evidence to find.

Lubbock: sure. He left the mountain top while ren and akame stayed.

Akame: what do you think happend.

Ren: i don't know. Then all of the sudden his kaiju instincts warned him of danger his eyes went wide. He turned around to see a purple light heading towards them.

Ren: GET DOWN. He then grabbed akame and got out of the way before the ray hit them.

Destroyah: those kaiju instincts differently helped you out. Too bad it won't help against me.

Ren: you. What do you want. He sees destroyah landing on the ground.

Destroyah: i just came out for a little hunting only to find you on this mountain. He then looked over to akame putting her guard up. Ah so this is the akame girl you developed feelings for. I must admit she is beautiful for a human. But she won't help you in our fight. Speaking of which how about we have a little warm up round before our main event.

Ren: akame run now!

Akame: i'm not leaving you here.

Ren: just go tell everyone to get up here go find them hurry!. She didn't know what to do so she decided to follow his instructions.

Akame: ok i will be right back. She then left the mountain top to leave the monsters to fight

Destroyah: Like i said once i'm thought with you she will be the next to die.

Ren: I won't let you lay a hand on her.

Destroyah: we will see. Both creature's then eyed each other waiting for the other to strike. then both of them letted out a roar signaling the fight to begin.

Destroyah: REEEARRRGH.

Ren: SKREEEEONGK. They both then charged each other with brute force tackle each other. Destroyah then pushed ren aside sending him back. Then ren slammed his tail at him knocking him back a little.

Destroyah: you little pest. Destroyah then used his tail to grab ren by his neck knocking him down and dragging him across the ground. ren was in pain but that was not going to stop him still being dragged he got back up on his feet and grabbed destroyah's tail and tossed him to the sky. Destroyah then sprouted his wings to stay airborne. Ren then sprouted his wings to keep up with him.

Destroyah: the ground is to boring lets take this to the sky's. He then flew up with ren chasing after him. Them both then started to crash into each other exchanging blow for blow.

Ren: I'm hardly doing a thing to him.

Destroyah: I have to admit he is strong. But that doesn't compare to my STRENGTH. He then fired his blast right at ren he dodged out off the ray then fired his atomic breath at him.

Ren: i think i got him.

Destroyah: how sad. Ren then looked back at him shocked to see he hardly has a scratch. All that power and that is the best you have. Let me show you how you really do it. He fired his ray full blast hitting ren. He then roared in pain. Destroyah then got close to him and used his horn to strike ren. Making large slash marks on his body. Ren then roared in even more pain. Destroyah then grabbed ren by the neck. Ren was beat up and looked like he was about to pass over.

Leone: akame i though you said ren was up here.

Akame: he was i don't know where he went. All four of them looked around to see where he went off to. Until mine got a look of horror on her face.

Mine: guys look up. They all looked up to see destroyah grabbing ren by his neck. All of them had a look of horror and shock to see ren being beating by him.

Leone: no way

Akame: he can't. Back up to destroyah.

Destroyah: the once proud king of the monster's and a legendary dragon made this a hybrid not even capable of putting up a fight. Ren was knocked unconscious due to the pain.

Destroyah: How pathetic. He then let go and dropped ren

Night raid: NO!. But it was to late everybody watched as ren fall. Akame was on the brink of tears. She then rushed to where he was going to land.

Lubbock: akame wait. But she was long gone. Ren came cashing into the ground making a big crater where he landed. Destroyah the landed a few meters in front of him slowly walking to him.

Destroyah: to think that this thing would put up more of a fight. Its about time i end this. His horn then glowed and extended. He was about to strike and kill ren. Until a sudden slash broke the horn off and destroyah roared in pain.

Destroyah: REEAARRGGH. In front of ren akame appeared guarding him.

Akame: get away from him. She said in anger. Destroyah then laughed.

Destroyah: how noble the human came by his side to protect him.

Akame: stay away.

Destroyah: Honestly what good could you do. That demonic blade of yours can't kill me and neither can any of your other friends. You might as well just lay down and die.

Akame: I'am not going to do that. Ren is someone i care about more then anybody else. I can't just sit their and watch the man i love die.

Destroyah: ha ha ha ha just look at him he's no man he is nothing but a pathetic excuse as a kaiju. He is nothing like his father. He was a king. His son is nothing more then weak.

Akame: SHUT UP! She charged at destroyah with her blade. But he dodged her and grabbed her by the throat.

Destroyah: honestly your no better. The great demon sword user akame. You kill without remorse. You even plan on killing your sister because you love her so much. Akame then tried to hit him with her sword but he knocked it out of her hand.

Destroyah: how sad i was planing on killing you after i killed ren. But i guess plans change. He then threw akame against the wall. physically wounding her. He then started to walk over to her slowly. Ren opened his eyes a little bit to see what is happening he sees destroyah going after akame. His eye's the widen with anger.

Destroyah: Its time to die akame. Then a bright blue flash happend behind destroyah. He then turned to only to be meet with a fist that sended him flying to the other wall. Destroyah then got up to see who did it only to see ren pulsing with blue electricity around his body.

Ren: GET AWAY FROM HER! He then shot his atomic breath at him doing more damage then before. Destroyah was now severely wounded due to ren's attack.

Destroyah his head: where did this extra power come from. He then flew up in the air and said.

Destroyah: just be lucky that your still alive remember ren our fight will still happen. and one of us will die. He then flew away and ren roared in anger

Ren: SKREEEEEEEONGK. He was breathing heavily due to his wounds. Akame saw his monster side let lose on destroyah He then collapsed right onto the ground falling unconscious.

Akame: REN! she the ran up to his side to see if he was still breathing.

Akame: thank goodness. she was about to start crying she would not know what she would do if he died. Then everybody else made it to them to see if their all right.

Mine: akame you ok.

Akame: i'm fine. But we need to take ren back to the hideout.

Leone: i got him. She then picked him up and they all made their way back.

 _The next morning_

Tatsumi came back from his adventure he was trying to figure out every everybody was at until he saw mine.

Tatsumi: Mine where is everybody.

Mine: come with me. He followed her to ren's room. He then saw ren unconscious on his bed with a couple of large slash marks on him with akame by his bed side.

Tatsumi: what happend.

Leone: destroyah happend. He and ren ended up fighting he almost killed him and akame. But ren got his second wind and ended up wounding him.

Najenda: alright everyone let's give him some room.

Akame: i gonna stay is that alright.

Najenda: it's fine akame. Everybody then left the room leaving akame and ren alone. She then started to cry and looked at him and said

Akame: ren you can't die not now. I have lost so many people in my life. I can't let you die too. Its because i love you and if you die i don't now what i will do. So please you have to wake up. She then putted her head down still crying. Inside ren's head he was having a dream it was the capital everything was on fire. Buildings were destroyed and thousands of people were dead.

Ren: no this isn't right this should not happen. He then felt giant footsteps heading his way. He sees destroyah in his giant monster form laughing at the destruction around him. He then heard somebody crying. Ren headed towards the sound to reveal it to be akame crying over what appeared to be ren dead on the ground.

Ren: No this can't be real. Destroyah then made his way towards akame readying to attack her with his ray.

Ren: NO AKAME GET OUT OF THE WAY! He was too late she and him was swallowed up in the blast killing them both.

Ren: no this can't happen not again he then started to cry. Then the scenery changed to a light blue void he then heard a voice.

?: your right ren it's not real its just a dream. He heard the voice and he remembered it ad he looked up to see who it was. It was a women with long white hair and blue eyes with sacred clothing.

Ren: m m mom.

Blue: yes dear its me. He then rushed towards her and started to hug her and cried.

Ren: i have missed you for so long mom.

Blue: i missed you to ren. they then stepped back to look at each other.

Blue: wow you really have grown up. You got my wings and those eyes those eyes differently belong to your father.

Ren: i'm so sorry mom.

Blue: for what?

Ren: for letting you die.

Blue: ren it wasn't your fault. I was proud for what i did. If that never happend then you would not be the man you are today.

Ren: I almost died because i was not strong like him. I don't deserve to be Godzilla's son.

Blue: Ren your wrong. He then looked back at her. Ren the day that you were born was the happiest day of our lives. I was happy and so was your father. He was crying because he was happy because that he was holding his own flesh and blood for the first time in his life. One day he hoped that you would be more.

Ren: more then what?

Blue: more then his son. Ren what your father was he something that everyone feared they saw anger and destruction in his heart. But at the same time he was lonely. Then he meet me and that was when he fell in love with me and i did with him and that feeling of anger and destruction was gone from his body. When you were born he hoped that one day that you would not be like him but in fact to be the opposite. Your a monster. But he wanted you to be a monster that people can relies on to defend them from threats like destroyah. You are much more then a monster and a dragon. You are a savoir a guardian to other's Then his sword appeared in his lap.

Ren: what can you tell me about this sword mom.

Blue: that sword is called **Transcendent** it was the sword that me and your father were going to give you. That sword has the power to do protect it's user and his allies. Its also capable to do so much more but it response to your power.

Ren: why me?

Blue: Its because your more special then you think ren. You will understand soon. But now is there any one in your life that you care about more then yourself.

Ren: actually their is someone. Then appeared an image of akame was right in front of her.

Ren: akame!

Blue: she is very pretty. Is she the most important person in your life ren.

Ren: she is because i think that remember her saying.

Akame: i love you. That made ren surprised she said that she loves him. He just couldn't believe it.

Blue: Ren he might not be here to say it to you right now. But me and your father we are proud on what you became. She then turned into her dragon form and nuzzled against ren he then started to cry.

Ren: thank you mom it was nice to see you again. I guess now its goodbye. She then nodded and flew away leaving a big flash of light. Back to reality ren woke up from his state and started to get up slowly. Akame then looks to see him getting up.

Akame: Ren thank god your ok. She then hugged him. I was so worried about you.

Ren: It's ok i'm fine right now.

Akame: ren their is something i need to tell you.

Ren: what.

Akame: i i i

Ren: i love you. Akame was surprised to hear ren say that.

Ren: akame i may be and look like a monster but i love you more then anything and nothing will ever change on how i feel about you and i promise i will never make you feel sad again. Akame was surprised to hear ren's words it touched her heart and she know that she will never forget those words.

Akame: I love you too. They both then got closer to each other and kissed but this was different this kiss told them that they are in love and no force in this world or the next will break it no matter what. This also made ren make sure that no matter what he was going to be the man his parents wanted him to be. A savoir to all of mankind.


	17. Chapter 17 A monster's peace

_The next morning_

Everybody at night raid was talking about tatsumi's little island adventure with esdeath. All except for ren and akame who decided to sleep in a little more. Leone and lubbock decided to go and wake them up to get ready for a mission. They both got into the room only to see them sleeping and smiling together.

Leone: aww those two look cute together sleeping next to each other like that.

Lubbock: leone you and i have a very different definition on cute. He then tripped over ren's tail. He then got back up and looked at them. I do have to admit they do look really happy together.

Leone: come on lub those two like each other very much you need to-

Ren: you two know i can hear you right. Both leone and lubbock were both startled to ren's comment that he's awake and his eyes opening.

Lubbock: Whoa!.

Ren: shhhhhhhh. Don't wake her up. He then looked down at akame still sleeping.

Lubbock: sorry. saying that in a hush tone.

Ren: What is it you guys need.

Leone: We come by to wake you guys up we are going out on a mission.

Ren: ok just give us a minute. They nodded and then left the room to leave them alone. He then looked back down at akame sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Then he thought in his mind.

Ren: to think that i didn't believe in love and i thought that no women would love me like this as a monster. Now i have found someone who loves me for who i'am. That person is right in front of me. Akame then flickered her eyes open and saw ren looking at her and smiled.

Akame: good morning.

Ren: morning sleepy.

Akame: what did they want.

Ren: we are heading out on a mission.

Akame: ok let me get up. A little bit later they went to the dining room to meet up with everyone. Najenda explained that today they are going to try and take out some of the jaegers that way their force's will be slime on the day of the revolution. Their targets are bols and kurome.

 _At a lake area just a little bit outside of the capital._

They all decide to swim in a lake that way they can try to draw out the jaegers to them. everybody else was on the shore talking. while akame and ren were talking up on the cliff next to them.

Ren: you ok

Akame: I don't know its just that.

Ren: i know we will be going up against your sister. Do you two really have to fight can't you guys just talk it out.

Akame: I tried but kurome wouldn't listen. She sees me as a traitor and she is corrupt the only way to settle this is to kill one another.

Ren: why

Akame: Its because we love each other that is the reason. But what destroyah said to me. He made me sound worse then esdeath.

Ren: akame don't ever listen to him. To me your no killer people might see it that way but not me. He then looked at her and said

Ren: your the women i love and like i said before nothing will ever change that. Him saying that made her smile.

Akame: thank you ren.

Ren: your welcome.

Akame: ren what would you do in this situation if you have siblings.

Ren: well i would not know i didn't have any.

Akame: oh

Ren: But my father did he had a brother and a sister.

Akame: what were they like.

Ren: well i never met them. But i do know of them. His sister was very protective. She saw life as a beauty like a rose. Even tho she was a kaiju she had a human sprite inside. She was understanding.

Akame: what was his brother like.

Ren: well that's a different story. He tried to kill him.

Akame: why?

Ren: Its because he is like destroyah. All he wants and other monsters like him only want to destroy. But he also wanted to conquer but he had an obstacle in his way.

Akame: Was it your father.

Ren: yep when he tried to conquer my dad stopped him and defeated him.

Akame: sounds like you have a very messed up family.

Ren: well that is kinda obvious considering what we are. Akame then laughed a little bit.

Akame: what about your father.

Ren: what about him?

Akame: what was he like.

Ren: well for the two years i have known him. He was a very different person. But like a normal father he was always cranky. He was also the one who taught me how to use my breath.

Akame: that's pretty cool.

Ren: it was but his method of teaching is very painful. He then grabbed his tail and started rubbing it.

Akame: what did he do.

Ren: well i'll show you. He then got up to start firing his breath. Akame was a little alarmed by this until he said.

Ren: its fine just watch. He then fired not his usually ray but a small blue smoke ring. Akame was surprised that he fired something that small before.

Akame: that was pretty weak. Ren then sighed

Ren: yeah he said the same thing. He told me to do it again because he had an idea.

Akame: what kind of idea.

Ren: well i was about to fire again like he told me then. He remembered a crushing pain in his tail. He stomped on my tail which got me to fire my normal breath. Akame was a little shocked that his father did that to him.

Akame: did it hurt.

Ren: it hurt like absolute hell. He did it a couple of times until my mother yelled at him and told him to stop. So i can learn naturally.

Akame: That must've been rough.

Ren: not really. He might not have been father of the year or for at least for normal standards. But he stilled took care of me like a normal father did. He always went out to get food for us. I bet you can guess what kind of food he always got us. Akame then started to think and had an answer.

Akame: fish

Ren: yep fish, always fish. But i never got tired of it. Because even if i knew what i was both him and my mom loved me like how a normal parents would love their children.

Akame: It must have been some life you had.

Ren: It was i just wish i could show you.

Akame: i would have loved to see it. Then ren thought of something and he remembered how his sword got him to this world and maybe he can do it again to go back home and take akame with him once this is all over.

 _In the canyon_

After hearing that the jaegers splitted up their forces esdeath run and seryu going west while wave run and bols going east. Night raid waited for them to spring their trap in the east. Kurome, wave and bols arrived at a canyon only to see a scare crow right in the middle of the place. Then mine out of view shot at kurome at long distance. But she ended up avoiding the shot. Then susanoo then came out of the scarecrow and went for kurome but wave got in the way. He then sended him flying out of everyone's field of view. Night raid then revealed themselves to them. Night raid thought they had the advantage in number's. That is until kurome used her imperial arms to summon undead minions. They all took who they were going to fight. Tatsumi was going to handle the ape. Leone and akame were going to handle kurome and bols and ren and susanoo were handling a giant skeleton danger beast.

Ren: this will be interesting. Ren then sprouted his wings to get a height advantage. He then charged at it put was swatted out of the way. Susanoo then made a charge at it with his cudgel. he made a hit but it had no eff. The beast was about to stomp on su but he was able to jump out of the way. Ren then recovered and tried to go for a another strike but the beast fired a blue beam from his mouth hitting ren and sended him to the ground. Ren then got up and decided to do a little something different.

Ren: su go help najenda. I'll take care of this oaf.

Susanoo: alone?

Ren: don't worry i got a little surprise for him he said that with a smile. Now go! Su then nodded and went towards najenda and them. while ren will deal with the beast.

Ren: ok looks like we got a monster fight on our hands. He then rushed the beast and jumped up to him. The beast then tried to crush him until a blue light covered ren pushing the beast back. The danger beast looked to see if his enemy was still there. He saw glowing orange eyes in the smoke then a large fist ended up hitting it knocking it down. The smoke cleared to reveal ren. He was the same size as the danger beast and he grew out his snout like his father. The danger beast got up and roared at ren and ren roared back at it.

Ren: SKREEEEONGK. The danger beast charged ren with its strength but ren was much more stronger then him so with his strength he picked up the beast and threw him at the ground. The beats got up again and fired its blast at ren but it had no effect on him.

Ren: my turn. Ren then fired his atomic breath right at it's head killing it and having it dropped to the ground not moving. Ren was surprised he was able to use his kajiu form. He then made his way towards the other's. Akame and leone were dealing with bols they ended up destroying his imperial arms but he ended up tossing it in the air and pressing a trigger creating an explosion. Akame thought her and leone were toast that is until something shielded them from the blast. Akame looked to see a giant hand protecting them from the blast. the hand then came up.

Ren: you two ok. Akame and leone looked up to see ren in his kaiju form.

Leone: whoa! ren is that you.

Ren: yep the one and only.

Akame: why are you so huge.

Ren: I'll explain later. But now lets get to the other's

Akame: ok. Ren then putted his hand down allowing akame and leone to climb on. Leone ended up collapsing in his hand due to her losing her arm. He then made his way towards the rest of them. Tatsumi just got to mine when she was almost swallowed by a big toad. She ended up getting out of the toad's body. But it ended up moving again.

Tatsumi: get ready mine.

Mine: ok. The toad was about to attack until a giant foot instantly crushed it. Both tatsumi and mine looked up to the beast and screamed.

Tatsumi and mine: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ren: what the hell you guys screaming for. They both recognized the voice they look up to see it was ren.

Tatsumi: Whoa! ren why are you a giant.

Ren: i'll tell you later but right now hop on we are leaving. He placed his hand down they saw akame and leone in his hand everyone else got on and he made his way towards a small house. Everyone was now getting patched up from the fight and ren went back to normal size.

Tatsumi: ren how the heck were you so huge.

Ren: well since i'm part kaiju i have the ability to become the size of one whenever the situation comes to it.

Akame: thats cool.

Ren: thanks.

Najenda: so when destroyah meant that's you two will fight as monsters. That is what he was talking about.

Ren: yep that's why once the revolution is over you need to evacuate the capital. That way nobody will be hurt during our fight.

Najenda: that's good to know. But now ren can you see what is taking Chelsea and lubbock so long.

Ren: sure. He then left the cabin to go look for them. When he got further out he saw lubbock running towards him.

Lubbock: HEYYYYYYYYYY REN.

Ren: lubbock? He stopped right in front of him out of breath. What is wrong lub.

Lubbock: it's Chelsea. She went to take out kurome.

Ren: Alone!

Lubbock: i tried to stop her but she would't listen. After hearing this ren ran full speed to her direction.

Lubbock: what are you doing!

Ren: i'm going to get her back tell everyone. I'll be back. He then disappeared from Lubbock's field of vision. Chelsea was running from her attacker's she already lost her imperial arms and her fingers. She made it to a flower field until she was shot and she fell right to the ground.

Chelsea: well i guess this is it for me. A man with a spear grabbed her by the neck on the ground he was about to finish her. until

Ren: SKREEEEONGK. The man then looked up to only to be sent flying by a punch off of Chelsea. She looked up to see ren defending her. He then blasted a full atomic breath right at the man and destroyed him in a sea of fire in front of them. Ren then looked back down to Chelsea and got down to his knee's

Ren: my god Chelsea what were you thinking.

Chelsea: i though that i could take down kurome for akame that way she won't have to kill her. But i was wrong now i'm about to die. Ren please tell them i'am sorry.

Ren: Chelsea don't worry. I'll make sure they get the message.

Chelsea: they told me about what you said when i made that comment about sheele and bulat.

Ren: Chelsea people deserve to die happy when they are doing a noble cause. That is what they did and that is what my mother did and now that's you did. So now you will be remembered. She then started to cry to ren's words.

Chelsea: thank you ren. Akame is lucky to have you with her. She took her last breath and just like that she was gone. It then started to rain.

Ren: leave this life in peace Chelsea. He then picked her body up and made his away back to the other's to tell them the news.


	18. Chapter 18 a monster's gift

Even after Chelsea's death night raid still continued on to the next part of their mission. They were now heading to the town being affiliated with the path of peace that way they can join the revolution. But the minster has a man keeping an eye on the movement to make sure that they take no action towards the capital. Night raid's next assignment was to go in and take him out. Each member had a part of town they would scout for recon. Tatsumi and mine would be in one part. Akame would meet up with some revolutionary soldiers for Intel. Lubbock would be in another part of the town. Najenda su and leone stayed at a house complex in the city. Ren would be in the shopping district.

Ren: Man this place has so many people i wonder how many get lost in this place. Ren was walking through the shopping district still wearing his black cloak and his sword slung to his back.

Ren: But i got to admit this place sure is lively. Ren was still walking then he stopped when he heard a man shout out to people.

Metal smith: Come in everyone i'am a famous metal smith in these parts. If you have anything that needs fixing i will fix it or if you want me to make you a custom piece i will be happy to. Ren was going to ignore him but he thought of something and walked up and asked him.

Ren: excuse me.

Metal smith: ah welcome how can i help you.

Ren: I heard you make custom pieces?

Metal smith: yes sir any thing you want to be made I will make it. So what is it you want made.

Ren: I would like you to make a necklace for me.

Metal smith: ho ho wanting to give something special for a certain women in your life young man. ren then blushed a little bit.

Ren: yeah i just um wanted to give her something special.

Metal smith: say no more. So what kind of necklace.

Ren: A charm necklace a normal sliver necklace with a heart on it.

Metal smith: anything else you want me to do with it.

Ren: I want to be able to open the heart that way i can put something in it.

Metal smith: OK that will be about 100 gold. Ren then went into his pocket and got out exactly 100 gold for the man.

Metal smith: Thank you sir just give me an 2 hours and your piece will be made just wait here.

Ren: Alright. Ren then sat down in a chair inside the man's store waiting for his neck lace to be made. Then he said in his head "this better be worth it" He then dowsed off for a quick nap.

 _2 hours later_

Ren still sat at the smith's shop waiting for him to be done with his work.

Metal smith: it's finished. Come and see for yourself sir. Ren got up and walked to where he was and looked at the necklace. It was a normal sliver chained necklace with a charm of a heart on it.

Ren: It's perfect thank you.

Metal smith: your welcome I'am always happy to help young people who seek to get something special for their special somebody.

Ren: do you have a box i can put this in.

Metal smith: yes of course. Ren thanked the man again and left the shop and waved at him. He then left the shopping district to try and find a more less public place. Ren then got onto a roof of a small building and looked at the necklace again and said.

Ren: this is good but it still needs to be better i wish i can put a picture in it or a least make it a little more special. When he said that his sword started to beat a white glow not too brightly. He took it out and looked at it he remembered that his mom said that it can do more then just protect so he had an idea. He then placed the necklace on the ground and was about to use the tip of the sword to touch it.

Ren: I hope this works. Ren then touched the necklace with the tip of his sword as it happend a small red glow covered the necklace. When the light settled down ren looked at the necklace again only surprised to see it changed. The heart was no longer silver it was now a red ruby shaped of a heart. The chain was still the same but when ren open the heart that was when he was really surprised. He saw two pictures one on each side of the heart. On the right side it showed a picture of everyone of night raid happy and smiling. On the left side it showed a picture of akame and kurome from when they were younger.

Ren: so what ever i think of something that has to change **transcendent** can change it by touching it. But it still has more power i don't know about. But that is for another day. Ren then picked back up the new necklace and putted it back in the box and back in his pocket and decided to meet up with lubbock to see how he's doing.

 _a little bit later_

Ren ended up meeting up with lubbock in another part of the town unknown to them that they are being watched.

Lubbock: so ren how was your little shopping trip.

Ren: well their was a lot of people and a whole bunch of store's

Lubbock: you didn't get anything while you were their.

Ren: well their was one thing but i didn't feel like wasting time on. But he was lying trying to hide his present for akame in his pocket.

Lubbock: well in that case besides the jaegers protecting him he also has the Rakshasa demons protecting him.

Ren: are they imperial arms user's too.

Lubbock: no they just have weird powers instead.

?: oh look they know about us. Ren and lubbock looked to where the voice was coming from right behind them a huge broad man and a girl with brown skin and blonde hair were walking towards them.

Rakshasa demon girl: I thought it would be hard to find you night raid but you just ended up here in the open.

Rakshasa demon man: Now which one of you is going to die first. Ren and lubbock were trying to come up with a plan to deal with them.

Ren: lub you take on the girl i'll take him on. Just find a different area to fight her in.

Lubbock: Got it. Hey hot stuff come and get me. He then ran in the other direction.

Rakshasa demon man: go after him i'll deal with him. She nodded and started to chase after him. Ren then pulled out his sword to be ready to fight.

Rakshasa demon man: are you really going to fight me with a sword.

Ren: nope. He then threw sword right at the wall as the blade stuck out. He then slammed his fist together and said.

Ren: i'm going to fight you with my bare hands.

Rakshasa demon man: alright now it's a fight. They both got into a battle stance readying to fight. The man then charged full speed at ren with both of his fist. Ren putted up his guard and grabbed his fist but was being pushed back a little due to his strength.

Ren: that's some strength you got their.

Rakshasa: demon man: yeah i train my body every day to handle certain situations and thanks to the fountain i'm now stronger then before. He then decided to run while still having his fists still in ren's hands. He was now pushing ren back more towards a wall. Ren saw was what he was going to crash into so he decided to put his strength into his feet to stop moving. Ren was now stopping him while he was still running trying to move him.

Rakshasa demon man: what the?

Ren: you may have strength but that is going to get you no where against me. He then broke the grappling he had on his fist and decided to grab him and picked him up with his own strength and toss him to the other building. He then got up to see ren right in front of him and uppercut him right through the building. The man then landed right near ren.

Rakshasa demon man: How the hell are you so strong. Ren then looked down on him and putted his foot on his chest.

Ren: the strength that i have doesn't come from a magic fountain or some imperial arms. It comes from the heart where no matter what you will always have the strength to beat anything. But somebody like you won't know that. He then putted full force on his foot and crushed the man's chest and crushing his heart.

Ren: well better see how lubbock is doing. He then made his way where lubbock went off. He did end up finding him to also see the girl that was chasing him dead on the ground.

Ren: seems you got the job done.

Lubbock: It's not fair.

Ren: whats not fair?

Lubbock: This chick actually wanted to go out with me. But now it's a waste.

Ren: sorry to hear about that come on let's meet up with the other's

Lubbock: fine. They both went to the other direction to meet up with everybody else. Until a box came out of ren's pocket which made lubbock curious. He then picked it up and said

Lubbock: hey ren is this box your's. Ren looked back at him only to see the small box he had in his pocket. He then panicked and said

Ren: give it back!

Lubbock: why whats in it.

Ren: give it to me and i will show you. Lubbock then handed him the box and letted him speak about the box.

Ren: ok if i show you promise me you will not tell anyone about this.

Lubbock: ok? Ren opened the box to show lubbock the necklace with the jewel heart.

Lubbock: woah! ren how much did this cost.

Ren: not much.

Lubbock: your planning to give akame this.

Ren: yeah i'am. so uh do you think she will like it.

Lubbock: well she was never the girl to be interested into something like.

Ren: oh.

Lubbock: But if it's coming from you then she will love it.

Ren: thanks lub.

Lubbock: So when are you going to give it to her.

Ren: well i might give it to her when the revolution is over because their is something else i want to ask her.

Lubbock: ok then i promise that i won't say a word.

Ren: thanks. come on let's meet up with the other's. He then putted the necklace back into the box and into his pocket and started to make their way back to meet up with the other's.

 _the next day_

Everybody was now getting ready to assassinate the infiltrator in the path of peace. That way once he is dead the revolutionary army will be starting it's assault. Since everybody was getting ready ren decided to take a walk on the outskirts of town to think over something.

Ren: ok once this is over i'am going to ask her but what if she say's no then this would just be.

?: is there a problem you need to deal with young man. He turned around to see the path of peace's priest right behind him talking a walk. as well.

Ren: sorry i was just thinking about something. I don't think you can help me.

Priest: nonsense i'am always in need to help someone in a need of a problem. Now please let me see your face. Ren then didn't know what to do and decided to remove his hood to reveal his monster face.

Priest: ah the face of the beast that has been soothed by love.

Ren: wait your not afraid of me?

Priest: young man all life comes in many shapes and forms. No one should judge who you are on the inside or out. Now please hold out your hand. Ren then let hand out to him.

Priest: you look and be a monster young man but if one person loves you no matter what you are then that is all you need in your life nothing else will never crush that not even the darkest of hearts. One day people will look up to you and then they will be grateful that a monster has come to their aid in the time of need. Ren was really surprised by his words could that really happen.

Ren: thank you for telling me this priest.

Priest: do not worry about it i always give guidance to those who need it. He then turned around to head back into the city until he stopped and said.

Priest: don't worry i'am sure that she will say yes.

Ren: how do you know.

Priest: when people are in love they are willing to follow you where ever you go. He then left ren leaving him to think.

Ren: I hope your right.

 _at night_

night raid decided move out. Akame ren and lubbock were the one's going in for to kill him. They went into a tunnel right underneath the church they were in they see him leaving with a couple of his guards. He panicked and ordered his guards to kill them. The first guard was already dead due to akame's speed and her blade. Lubbock used his strings to kill the rest of the guards. The man then made a run for it but he was chased down by ren. He grabbed him and threw him against the wall and shot a fireball at him killing him.

Lubbock: i guess that's it then.

Akame: our mission is complete let's meet up with the others.

Ren and lubbock: alright. They made tier way out of the tunnel to be back up to the surface and meet up with the boss.

Najenda: excellent work everyone now let's head back. Everyone nodded and headed back to the hideout.

Leone: man i can't wait for this to be over.

Tatsumi: you said it.

Leone: hey ren what are you going to do when this is over. Ren though about it he had an idea but decided to keep it a secret.

Ren: I don't know yet.

Leone: man your a piece of work you know that.

Ren: hey! They all laughed a little bit because they all could use a good laugh for what they been through. While on their way back akame wanted to talk to ren about something.

Akame: what are you going to do when this is all over.

Ren: honestly i have an idea what i want to do but. I just don't know if i can. Akame tried to figure what he was thinking of but she decided to give him some encouragement and tell him something.

Akame: well whatever it is that you want to do. Do you think that i can go with you. Ren was really surprised to hear her say that

Ren: why?

Akame: ren i love you and i will follow you whatever that you decide to do. Ren then remembered the words that the priest said.

Ren: yes of course you can come with me akame. She then smiled and hugged him. As they kept walking ren still had the necklace in his pocket keeping it secret. At the same time he is thinking about what he wants to do.

Ren: I think i might go back home.


	19. Chapter 19 a monsters life

After finishing their mission with the path of peace also dealing with seryu and her imperial arms in the progress. Night raid decided that it is almost time for the revolution to start. Najenda was meeting with some revolutionary soldiers to discuss their plans for the assault. Leone and mine were in the sewers of the city looking for any passage of escape. While tatsumi, lubbock and ren were on their way to meet an informant in the city.

Ren: man everything is going down hill here in the city.

Tatsumi: yeah no kidding it's like every where you go you see a riot here.

Lubbock: thats a sign telling that the revolution is going to happen sooner then expected. So what are you all going to do once this is all over. He asked both ren and tatsumi.

Tatsumi: man i don't know i guess i never thought of it.

Ren: what about you and mine you two never left each other's side when we got back from the path of peace.

Tatsumi: what no it just that i saved her and now she won't leave me alone.

Ren: sure why don't go with that. Saying that sarcastically.

Tatsumi: shut up ren.

Lubbock: what about you ren you and akame never left each other's side either ever since you were beaten.

Ren: I have been thinking about it. I just want it to be a surprise when i tell her.

Lubbock: oh i see. Saying that remembering what he got for her.

Ren: hey hey don't even think about lub. They were still talking to each other until their informant meet up with them.

Informant: are you their night raid.

Ren: yes we are.

Informant: follow me. They followed her to a stone shed that supposed to have the meeting of revolutionary's. They were about to head inside until the ren smelled the scent of blood and looked at the floor.

Ren: get back! They all stepped back. ren then knocked the door away revealing dead body's inside. They then were surround by the new task force to deal with them the wild hunt.

Syura: look what i found more toys to play with. They then saw the minster's son leading the force.

Ren: this is just great.

Tatsumi: don't worry we got this. Tatsumi then equipped incursio and got out his spear and charged at him. Only to be stopped by a bolt of lighting hitting in between them. It then reveled a large man wearing armor right in front of tatsumi.

Syura: oh wow surprised to see you here budo.

Budo: even if your the minster's son i will still defend this nation with my life.

Tatsumi: thats general budo i heard he was huge but man he's huge.

Lubbock: this is not going well. They all then decided they had no choice to fight lubbock would handle syura. Tatsumi and ren would handle budo. Budo removed this cloak to reveal two giant gauntlet's that happen to be his imperial arms. Tatsumi charged first. But budo with stood it and punched him to the ground. He was about to go for a another punch but ren blocked it with his sword and kicked him back.

Budo: tell me what is your name creature.

Ren: what?

Budo: no warrior i have faced never has the tendency to fight like that. Tell me what is your name.

Ren: it's ren.

Budo: ren huh i will remember that name. So now feel the wrath of my imperial arms thunder god. His gauntlet's then charged with electricity then he went full charge at him. Ren was able to block it with his sword but was being pushed back due to the power.

Ren: damn this guy is strong. He was still being pushed back budo was about to hit him with a punch. Until tatsumi was able to knock him out of the way.

Ren: thanks.

Tatsumi: don't thank me yet. Here he comes

Budo: i must honor you two you were closet to ever come into damaging me. But still Trash like you will be erased. He then charged up with electricity again. He then shot a blast of energy at them ren then grabbed tatsumi and got him out of the way clearing the blast.

Tatsumi: thats some power.

Ren: Yeah your right. They both got back up and saw that budo was ready to attack again. But a flash a purple happend in the sky. Revealing lubbock falling in the sky. He was successful into killing syura. But his imperial arms broke and now he was gone. Ren and tatsumi both looked up to see that he was impaled with spears. Tatsumi could not believe what just happend. As for ren he was furious.

Ren: YOUR GONNA PAY! More soldiers came in to surround them to try and capture them.

Tatsumi: ren get going i'll slow them down for you.

Ren: what? i'm not leaving you behind.

Tatsumi: don't worry just go. Ren didn't want to do it but he had no choice he got his wings and flew away leaving tatsumi to deal with them. He now has to explain to everyone what has happend

 _At night near lubbock' store_

Mine was getting pumpkin and getting ready to leave to go and save tatsumi. Until she was stopped by akame and ren.

Mine: don't try to stop me you two.

Akame: we can't just let you do this on your own.

Mine: watch me.

Ren: mine don't try to act like that besides your gonna need help.

Mine: wait what? leone then appeared right next to her.

Leone: yep we are gonna help you get him back. Najenda then said right behind them.

Najenda: their right tatsumi is an important part of this plan for it to work we need him and incursio. Tomorrow we will be rescuing him from his execution.

 _the next day in the arena_

People were gathering in the arena to watch tatsumi get executed. The emperor, the minster and general budo were all present. But the minster then said that is was time for lunch and escorted the emperor out of the arena thinking on what is going to happen. Esdeath then came out to the arena planning to execute. the man that she supposed to love. That is until a gunshot stopped her from killing him. It was revealed to be mine who shot it. Then the air manta came into the arena at the same time najenda activated some explosions around the arena. every civilian was now leaving due to all the damage. Akame went looking for incursio. Leone and ren were up top dealing with budo and some of the guards. Leone ended up trying to fight budo herself. But then he can manifest electricity. He temporally paralyzed her. Mine then decide to fight him they both kept trying to hit each other's with ranged attacks. Budo was successful with getting a couple of attacks making mine a little weakened. To finish it budo then charged his power to end it while mine was charging up pumpkin. They both then fired their charged blasts colliding against each other. Both had massive amount of power. It looked like mine was going to win it.

Ren: she's got it

Leone: thats it mine. Mine was about to win until *stab* the blast ceased to stop to revealed that mine was impaled by destroyah's horn. Both ren and leone looked in shock and horror on what just happend.

Destroyah: sorry about that i just love to bring people's hope's down. He then lifted his head up along with mine and tossed her into the wall behind him and blasted her with his ray killing her.

Destroyah: REEAARRGGH.

Ren: no. ren could not believe what happend. Leone looked at destroyah with anger.

Leone: YOU BASTARD! she then charged at him ready to fight him. But he grabbed her with his tail and dragged her across the ground weaking her.

Destroyah: hate to break it to you put you have no chance against me. He then sprouted his wings. flew up. At he same time tatsumi saw at happend. akame got to him and cutted him free. He then equipped incursio and decide to go after him.

Tatsumi: Get back here. Destroyah saw him and blasted him with his ray knocking him back to the ground.

Destroyah: like i said before you have no chance of killing me. He then charged his ray again and this time he aimed for budo. He also charged his power and shot with all his strength. But destroyah's ray was able to conquer it. Able to wipe out budo.

Destroyah: their no more of him.

Ren: DESTROYAH! He looked back down to see ren charging at him he ended up tackling him pushing him in the air more.

Destroyah: ah i see you have some anger in you that's good.

Ren: I said no one gets involved in our fight it would just be us. Destroyah then laughed menacingly

Destroyah: to be honest ren i don't care about who gets involved. Like i said everyone will die by my wrath. He then flew away.

Ren: coward. Ren got back to the other's to see if their alright.

Ren: you two alright.

Leone: yeah we're good. But man that hurt a lot.

Ren: if tatsumi didn't had incursio on he be dead. Tatsumi was just silent as he got up. Then akame then came up to them and said

Akame: we have a problem. In the wreckage of some of the explosions. Esdeath and susanoo were fighting he was using his trump card put that wasn't enough. She then used her trump card to stop time. Like a flash she destroyed susanoo's core killing him. The air manta landed right behind najenda with everybody except for ren.

Esdeath: It's time i finish this. She then summoned multiple long ice spears aiming at them. She launched them. But they were soon destroyed ren ren's atomic breath stopped them. She looked up to see who did it to see ren crashing down a few meters in front of her.

Ren: boss get everyone out of here now. I deal with her.

Najenda: by yourself?

Ren: don't worry i will meet up with you guys as soon as i'm done now go. Najenda had no choice to leave and got on air manta.

Leone: what's ren doing.

Najenda: he is keeping her busy. Akame looked back at him.

Akame: ren don't do this you'll die. He then looked back at her and said.

Ren: don't worry about me just get out of here while you still can saying that calmly. Akame was against it but with no choice the air manta then flew away taking everyone while ren dealt with esdeath.

Esdeath: so your the person destroyah is been hunting.

Ren: yep once i'm done here i'll be going after him next. He then removed his cloak and pulled out his sword.

Ren: I'am going to fight you as i'am no more hiding who i really am.

Esdeath: It seems i have a challenge on my hands. She then drawed her sword and charged at him. He blocked it with his sword. He broke the collision and kicked her in the stomach and pushed back. She then summoned more smaller ice spears and shot hem at ren. He then pulled out his wings and shielded himself from them. She then charged at him again. He then flapped his wings making a huge gust of wind sending her back.

Esdeath: Impressive. But let's see if you can handle this. with a snap of her fingers she summoned and launched a giant ice ball straight at him. Ren looked up at the ball of ice. He stomped both of his feet to the ground and slammed his tail. He then started to charge his breath with full power. He fired his breath full blast sending it to the ball of ice. The ray pushed the ice back ended up destroying it. Esdeath came back on the ground and said.

Esdeath: very impressive no one has every done that before to me.

Ren: well that makes me the first.

Esdeath: instead of this fight how about you join my own personal army. Ren was a little bit confused at the matter.

Ren: you want me to join you?

Esdeath: yes if you joined you will see to be feared and respected to everyone. No force will be able to stop you.

Ren: sorry but i got to say no.

Esdeath: and why is that.

Ren: you tried to kill the man you love and you would kill hundreds of people just for a simple blood lust. That is just one of the many reasons not to join you.

Esdeath: why should a monster like you care about love. Your not human so why would you care about that. Tatsumi is still the man i love and even if i have to kill him then so be it because in this world the weak have no place in this world only the strong will survive. Ren looked at the words that she said and said.

Ren: that is a load of bull. Esdeath was a shocked to him saying that.

Ren: you really think that the strong will survive and weak will perished. Wrong it's the opposite instead of the strong destroying the weak they should instead help the weak because not everyone can be strong like other's

Esdeath: nonsense the weak of no place here.

Ren: you might think that but other's will see it differently. I used to be weak until i figured out even where you come from is something of a painful past. You can always be strong. I look at myself and see a monster but the person that love's me for who i'am doesn't care about that. That is why i love her as much as she love's me.

Esdeath: so that conversion with you and akame was something different to you.

Ren: It is.

Esdeath: answer me this then what do you plan on doing when this is over. She can't be around anybody else because everyone knows her and sees her as an assassin. She was right she was known as the demon sword user that kills with no remorse.

Ren: i'am going to take her as far away from here as possibly. This world has done enough damage to her. She saw her friends die right in front of her. She now has to fight her own sister because to them they love each other as family. That is way when this is all over i'am going to take her with me.

Esdeath: To where do you think you will be taking her everyone will know her.

Ren: yeah in this world maybe. Esdeath was a little confused by his saying.

Ren: But the next one she won't be.

Esdeath: what do you mean.

Ren: i'am going to ask her to come with me to my world. That is how much i love her. I would want her to start a new life where she won't be known as an assassin or killer. Instead a women just leading a different life. I will be their right beside her enjoying it. Esdeath that is something that you will never have. She then started to get mad.

Ren: that blood lust that you have. No man will ever want to love you.

Esdeath: SILENCE! She then threw more ice spears at him. until ren used his nuclear pulse to break them and damage esdeath sending her back.

Ren: i'm done. He then putted his sword back not in a fighting stance.

Esdeath: what.

Ren: your not my fight. It give me no reason to kill you. He then sprouted his wings and said. Akame will be the one to kill you. He then flew off leaving esdeath in disbelief. Ren was now heading his way back to the hideout and he was still thinking on what he said.

Ren: i'am going to ask her come with me once this is over and ask her to marry me. He still though about what he said and admitted akame was the one person that he wants to spend with life with. She loved him for who he is and he loved her for what she is. A monster and an assassin loving each other with all their hearts spending the rest of their life's with each other. That brought a smile to his face and said.

Ren: you can truly fall in love once. No other person and change that. I just hope that it will happen.

 _the hideout_

Ren made it back to the hideout he was then greeted by najenda

Najenda: your back

Ren: yeah like i said i would.

Najenda: did you kill esdeath.

Ren: no I didn't she got away before i could finish her.

Najenda: she's still a problem but it would matter. the revolutionary army will be assaulting the capital soon. He then said

Ren: boss can i tell you something real quick.

Najenda: what is it? They both went into the dinning room to talk.

Ren: when this is over would akame be able to live a normal life.

Najenda: i'm sorry ren but everybody here knows akame and seen her faced i believe she probably won't be able to live a normal live.

Ren: not in this world but what about the next.

Najenda: what do you mean ren.

Ren: boss i know this might sound stupid but when this is over i'am going to go back to my world and i want to take akame with me. Najenda was surprised to what he was planning and what he wanted to do.

Najenda: You want to take akame with you.

Ren: yes i just want to make her happy and give her something that she might want. I know that it might be ridiculous but.

Najenda: you care for her that much.

Ren: I do i just want to see her happy where she can walk around town where people won't know who she is and be feared by everyone. That what i went through back home and i don't want to see her go through all that.

Najenda: then do take her with you.

Ren: wait? your not against this.

Najenda: ren she loves you as much as you love her. When you were defeated by destroyah she never left your side. she thought you would be gone. She told me that even given the chance she would want to spend her life with you. She sees you as this creature that changed her life more then she would have known. Ren just promise me and all of night raid this.

Ren: what?

Najenda: take really good care of her she definitely deserves happiness after all this. Ren took those words into his heart and said

Ren: I promise. They both left the room ren made it back to his room to see akame waiting for him. She then hugged him and said.

Akame: your alright i was worried.

Ren: like i said i would be fine. He then decide to ask her.

Ren: akame

Akame: yeah?

Ren: their is something i want to ask you. she then stood back and looked at him.

Ren: remember when you asked me what i wanted to do when this is over.

Akame: yeah

Ren: what i want to do is to go back home back to my world. But this is what i wanted to say to you.

Akame: what?

Ren: akame i want you to come with me to my world. She had a look of surprised on what ren said to go to another world to start a new life with the man she loves. she smiled and said

Akame: Okay i will go with you.

Ren: you will.

Akame: ren like i said i will follow you where ever you go.

Ren: In this case to another world.

Akame: yes even that. They then got close together and kissed and layed down in bed right next to each other.

Ren: even a monster can find love in different places.

Akame: ren your not just a monster. Your my monster. He then blushed a little bit when she said that.

Akame: when will we be leaving.

Ren: when this is over and once i deal with destroyah. They then fell asleep and dreamed about the life that they are going to live. once the war is over. They love each other no matter what. A monster and a assassin together in life.

 **hi how are you doing this is monster story teller. if your wondering about the story tell me what you think and anything. and yes their is to be a continuation of this story once this is over. this time their will be more monster from the Godzilla universe in it. with out further a do i will see you guys in the next chapter. peace**


	20. Chapter 20 a monster and a assassin

_the next morning_

Akame woke up to see if ren was awake. She looked over and saw that he wasn't their next to her. She got dressed and left the room to see where he went. While she was walking through the hallway she smelled something being cooked and it smelled really good. She came into the kitchen only to see ren cooking breakfast.

Akame: ren? He then turned around to look at her.

Ren: hey morning akame. how you sleep.

Akame: Good but your making breakfast?

Ren: yep since's su is gone someone has to cook for the five of us so i decided to do it. She then looked over to see what he is making.

Akame: what are you making.

Ren: Well i never got the chance to cook some food for you guys so i'am making pancakes with a little extra inside them. He then grabbed for a bag of chocolate chips and putted some into the batter.

Akame: your adding chocolate chips into it?

Ren: yep i'm making chocolate chip pancakes. I used to make myself some food a lot so why not share it with you guys. He then flipped the already made pancake into the air. After that he putted it on a plate and gave it to akame.

Ren: here you can be the first to try it. Akame took the plate and sat down at the table. This was the first time ren cooked something new for them she didn't know what to think but she admitted that the pancakes do smell good. She then tried her first bite of it and ate it. After a little bit of tasting it she couldn't believe how good and sweet it was. She then ate the rest of her pancake and said.

Akame: that was really good ren.

Ren: thank you i never usually made it for somebody else before but i'm glad you liked it. After that everybody else came into the room and wanted to know what that smell was.

Leone: man what smell's good in here.

Tatsumi: yeah it smells really good in here.

Akame: ren is cooking breakfast for us.

Tatsumi: wait? ren is cooking. Ren was a little shocked to hear them say that he was cooking.

Ren: why is it so hard to believe that i can cook.

Najenda: well it's just that well since you look like you know. we just didn't think that you would be willing to cook or other things for us. Ren was a little hurt but at the same time not surprised his appearance does fool people to assume different stuff about him. Then he said.

Ren: well looks can be deceiving to people. So anyway do you guys want breakfast or not. They nodded and he then got started into making pancakes for everybody. They all got their food and tried their first bite and like akame were really surprised on how good it was.

Leone: wow! this is good. She then continued to gorge on her food.

Tatsumi: yeah this is delicious thanks ren.

Najenda: I must admit this is really good. How come you never cooked like this for us ren. She questioned him.

Ren: you guys never asked me to. Akame and susanoo were the one's in charge of the cooking i just thought nobody would care if i cooked.

Leone: well from now on your the one going to be cooking for us now.

Ren: ok ok whatever you say leone. After breakfast everyone got to talking about tomorrow will be the day that the revolution begins. The day that the empire will fall, minster honest will be dead and destroyah dealt with. Ren is just hoping that he will be strong enough. Najenda then told ren and akame to go to the city to prepare the civilians for tomorrow. Both of them got their cloaks on so they won't be noticed and headed out.

 _In the city._

Ren and akame were walking around the city seeing as there are people going around starting to talk about the revolution.

Akame: this place is definitely gone to hell.

Ren: It looks like it but just wait in a couple of days we will be in a new city where you won't be noticed. There will be no wanted posters. There won't be any mobs or guards killing people just normal people walking and talking about their life. Akame was actually quite excited about this and asked.

Akame: ren

Ren: yeah

Akame: Your world the place that you got here from whats it like. They both then stopped walking and ren tried to come up the place he was from before he got here.

Ren: Well their is a lot more building tall one able to reach to the sky. She then looked up to imagine them all the way up their.

Akame: those must be really tall.

Ren: they all even light up even at night the biggest light show you will ever see in a city. Their is also a lot more people walking around talking and walking next to each other. There is even a stadium to host major events when ever time comes and every couple of months we celebrate a holiday for things like being thankful or just for the fun of it. She took in all the things he said about his world and imagined a peaceful place where everyone is happy and celebrating.

Akame: wow! I can't wait to see it.

Ren: I can't wait to show it to you. While they were talking they saw a group of people gathering in the town square. They both went to see what it was only to find out it was body's stringed up to cross boards.

Ren: this can't be good. Akame looked at them and knew what is was to her.

Akame: It's a message from kurome she says she want to end it. Ren was surprised she understood what it mean't and what it means to her now. Her sister is telling her to meet her to end it.

Ren: do you really have to do this.

Akame: I have no choice.

 _Back at the hideout._

Akame was getting ready to leave to meet her sister. As she was about to leave ren wanted to ask her.

Ren: Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you.

Akame: she said that it will only be my and her no one else.

Ren: I know i just don't want to see you- He stopped talking as akame kissed him and said.

Akame: don't worry i'll be fine. Saying that calmly he remembered him saying that to her when he was fighting esdeath. He decided to let her leave. As she left Leone came from the door behind him and said.

Leone: that is adorable how much you care for her like that. He then blushed.

Ren: I'm just worried for her that is all. saying that nervously she then laughed and said.

Leone: yeah yeah sure thing. So where is the gift you got her. Ren then was startled about what she said about how she knows about her gift.

Ren: wait what? huh? what gift? saying that nervously.

Leone: Don't try to act like you don't know lubbock told me about the gift you got her. She said that as she smiled he then sighed and said.

Ren: yeah i got her something.

Leone: can i see it. He nodded and went to his room to get the small sliver box in his cloak pocket and went back to leone.

Leone: this is it?

Ren: yep. He opened up the box to show the ruby shaped heart to leone. She was really surprised it was a really nice gift for akame. she then held on to it and said.

Leone: Wow this is really beautiful. You actually got this for her. He nodded and said

Ren: open it

Leone: what?

Ren: I asked the guy who made it to let it be able to open. Look inside. Leone then listened to him and opened up the heart she was about to cry to the picture's she saw in it.

Leone: wow ren this is a really nice gift for her i have no doubt that she will love it. She then gave it back to ren as he putted back in the box.

Ren: well it's kinda more then a gift.

Leone: what do you mean?

Ren: well it's also an engagement gift. She was a little shocked to hear that.

Leone: wait so that means when you give this to her.

Ren: yep when i give this to her. I'm going to ask her to marry me. Leone was shocked for words on what he said. This also got her thinking that this is how much he loves her. He would spent everyday of his life just to be with her. She then said.

Leone: I have no doubt that she will say yes ren. Just promise me one thing before you do.

Ren: And? what is that.

Leone: please take real good care of her when you two go. I have known you guys for some time and i know that she will be in good hands with you.

Ren: I promise i will take good care of her.

Leone: well you might want to go help her. She enjoys your company. He then smiled and nodded as he went and got his sword and left the hideout and said.

Ren: thanks leone.

Leone: no problem. He then got outside and followed the scent to akame.

 _At an abandon_ church

Ren followed the scent to an old church. He was in hiding while looking for akame. He then sees her clashing swords with kurome. They both kept talking to each other while they fight. How kurome said that she and her were the best team in the empire and why she left to join the revolution. Akame said that the empire was corrupted and she didn't want to kill innocent people anymore. Ren knew that this was bound to happen between them. Then he sensed something the ground shaked and at the church a giant ogre type danger beast appeared and was about to attack. Ren was going to handle this himself but something told him that akame and kurome can handle this on their own. Kurome started cutting down his leg's so he would be weakened to opening's. It tried to crush her but she was too fast and avoided it. Akame than cut off chains attached to the mask it was wearing to reveal it's face. As it tried to hit akame on the ground kurome was able to cut it's hand with a strike. The next thing that it didn't notice that akame was not their anymore. He then looked up to see her letting down a strong strike and said.

Akame: YOUR DONE! She ended up slicing down a huge strike down the creature's face killing it thanks to her blade. Ren thought to himself that was amazing teamwork. After the beast was dead their fight was about to resume. Akame then charged at kurome with her blade. Kurome ended up blocking it but it looked like she was already weakened and was pushed back. She looked exhausted she then used her imperial arms to summon more undead people to attack akame. But akame was too quick in an instant she sliced them all down in a flash. Akame was about to strike kurome again but wave equipped with grand chariot got in the way and blocked it and pushed her back.

Kurome: wave!

Wave: you shouldn't have to do this kurome. He then looked at akame and said

Wave: come on night raid let's end this. He then charged at akame. But ren came out of nowhere and tackled him back. Akame looked surprised to see him here.

Akame: ren what are you doing here.

Ren: i'm here to make sure no one interferes. He then looked back at wave as he got back up.

Wave: this does not involve you.

Ren: I think it does now. Wave then charged at him with his fist but ren was able to catch it.

Wave: how can you just stand by and know that this is happening to them.

Ren: wave i don't like this anymore then you do. But it's the only way for them.

Wave: only way with what. Ren then pushed wave back to try and talk him down.

Ren: the only way they can find peace with each other. Wave then settled down a little to hear his words.

Ren: wave i know that this isn't right but to them it has to be this way. They both love each other as family but at the same time one of them has to die.

Wave: But why

Ren: so they can remember each other. Wave they have to do this in order to settle this so please just let them finish. It then started to rain. Wave took off grand chariot and decide to not interfere anymore. Both girls looked at them and back at each other to finish their fight. As their final strike towards each other collided it was akame who was the victor. Wave then fell on his knees and started to hit the ground.

Wave: dammit why does this have to happen. Akame was now walking towards him carrying kurome and said.

Akame: thank you for looking out for my sister. Please bury her somewhere safe. He nodded and toke kurome off her hands and left. As it still rained akame fell to her knees and started to cry. Ren then came up to her and hugged her as she cried in his chest.

Akame: ren

Ren: yeah

Akame: when you lost your mom was it this said for you.

Ren: It was. He still remembers that day it's something that will never leave his head.

Akame: how was it that you were able to get through it. He didn't answer as she continued to cry. He then picked her up and made their way back to the hideout.

 _The hideout._

Both ren and akame came back safe. Ren told akame to go lay down. She nodded and went to their room. Ren went to the meeting room to think about something. Akame asked him what did he do to coupe over his mother's death. It was a long time ago but their was something that his mother always said to him when he was little.

Blue: ren if you ever need to see me or ask me something you just have to look up into the sky. Ren remembered those words and what they meant. He then went to his room he opened it up silently to see if akame was sleeping. She was so ren needed to tell her something so he woke her up.

Ren: hey akame. saying that in a hush tone. She then woke up to see him .

Akame: what is it ren.

Ren: I want to show you something.

Akame: what is it.

Ren: come outside and you will see. She then followed him to the cliff outside the hideout.

Akame: What is it you wanted to show me.

Ren: this. Ren then opened his wings and flapped them making a big gust of wind getting rid of all the clouds. What they saw was something truly amazing. Hundreds and hundreds of stars were lighting up in the night sky .

Akame: wow!

Ren: you asked me how i got over my mom's death. She then looked back at him.

Ren: I come out here and look at the stars in the sky because I think she is watching me all the way up their and i know that whatever i do she is happy and proud to see me do it. He then looked over at akame and said.

Ren: I also think that right now kurome is watching over you too because i know she didn't show it. But right now she gets to watch her big sister do right by her name. Akame then looked up and cried and said.

Akame: you think so.

Ren: yes family will always be watching you and will always be proud at what you do. Akame looked back at him and cried but not of sadness but for joy. She then hugged him even tho he was not expecting it but accepted it and smiled.

Akame: thank you ren. You have changed my life so much ever since i meet you.

Ren: i should say the same thing akame. ever since meeting you my life as changed so much ever since i meet you and night raid. They both then looked each other in the eyes. Her red meeting his bright orange. They both then said to each other.

Ren and akame: I love you. They both then kissed and went back inside to enjoy the night together in peace. Tomorrow will be the day that the clash of titans will begin.

 **I'am a sucker for happy ending aren't you. Anyway if you guys like what you see in this story view it and like it. Also if an of you are good at (can't believe i'm saying this) writing or typing a sex scene then i need some help because i can imagine a sex scene between akame and ren. But i can't type or write it in words i just can't so if any of you are good feel free to help me out and you will get the credit for it. Also the after chapter 21. it will begin as a classic godzilla kaiju fight so look forward to that and i will see you guys later.**


	21. Chapter 21 a monster's cause

_The next day_

Today was the day that the empire will fall and minster honest will be gone. Night raid was getting ready to head out to help the cause. Leone, tatsumi and akame were going to be the ones to assassinate him. Ren was going to join the army on the front lines because esdeath was out there dwindling the revolutionary army's numbers. Ren was going out there to do the same thing to see if getting rid of a couple of troops to increase their odds. Everyone at the hideout were going over the plans. Tatsumi and leone were talking to each other about after the war. Akame was busy eating a piece of meat. Ren now going over in his head that today is also the day that he and destroyah will be fighting as who they are monsters. Najenda then came into the room to discuss the plans.

Najenda: well everyone this is it. The day has come for the people to end this tyranny.

Leone: i'm looking forward to smashing that minsters face dead into the ground.

Tatsumi: yeah i'll be glad when this is all over. Najenda then looked at ren to see him still thinking about his fight.

Najenda: Ren will you be ready. Ren then looked back up at her and said.

Ren: yes I'll will do everything in my power to stop destroyah. Akame looked at him with a look at worry.

Najenda: alright everyone this will be night raid's last mission. Your target is prime minster honest. Now go take him out. Everyone was getting ready to head out. Ren was putting on his cloak and his sword. Akame then came into the room to talk to him.

Akame: Are you ok? Saying that with worry.

Ren: Honestly my heart is all over the place. I just hope that i can do this.

Akame: Why are you doubting yourself.

Ren: Its because that if i fail everyone will die including you. If that happens i don't know what i will do. Akame then came up to him and kissed him. Giving him a sense a comfort.

Akame: ren when you fight just remember what your fighting for because that will always give you strength. Ren then listened to her words and smiled and kissed her back and said.

Ren: thank you akame. Then leone came by the doorway smirking and said.

Leone: come on you two you can do that when this is over. They both looked back at her and blushed. She then left to head out leaving them alone. They then looked back each other they then left the room until ren said something.

Ren: Akame. She stopped and looked at him.

Akame: what?

Ren: When this is over. There is something i want to tell you.

Akame: what is it?

Ren: I'll tell you when i win. So head on out i'll see you guys.

Akame: ok. Be careful out there.

Ren: I will. She then left the room to meet up with leone and tatsumi. Ren then looked back into his room and found his gift to akame and putted it in his pocket he then said.

Ren: Mom and dad please give me strength. I want to protect her with all i got no matter what. He then left his room and got outside the hideout he sees that they left already to the capital. So did najenda to command the army. So now ren sprouted his wings and made his way towards the front lines.

 _on the battlefield outside the capital_

As the fighting already started hundreds of soldiers were fighting each other. One side for the capital and the other for the revolutionary army. Najenda was out there commanding the troops. But a little bit of the imperial army out number some of the revolutionary soldiers.

Najenda: this is not going well. Soldiers were about to reach her. Until she heard a familiar sound.

Ren: SKREEEEEONGK. His atomic breath then blasted away a whole group of solider right in front of her. He then moved it to target more to take their numbers. Once he stopped he landed right in front of najenda and said to her.

Ren: looks like i just made it.

Najenda: Yeah it's good that you made it here. She was thankful that he made it to the battle but the soldiers were alarmed to his presence here.

Solider#1: Is that the monster guy we have been hearing about.

Soldier#2: Yeah it is.

Soldier#3: Why is he here this doesn't involve him. He needs to leave. Ren was able to hear their conversion and turned around and said to them.

Ren: HEY! they then were alarmed to him yelling.

Ren: I may not belong here but you should be glad that i'm here. He did saved their lives and apologized and headed back out to the battle.

Najenda: I'm very sorry about that. Ren then looked back at her and said.

Ren: It's fine. I'll live through it. So what do you want me to do.

Najenda: Alright i need you to fin out some of the soldiers by the capital any civilians you find in the crossfire save them.

Ren: got it. He was about to fly off but he stopped and said.

Ren: Boss remember once it's night get everyone as far away from the city.

Najenda: I will. He then flew off to head for the capital.

 _in the city._

Inside the city imperial soldiers were fighting revolutionary soldier. Some civilians were caught in the cross fire. A small girl was running from some of the soldiers. They were ordered to kill people who had no more faith for the emperor. She was running through ally ways until when she got out she was surrounded by more soldiers plus the one's that caught up with her. They had their weapons ready to kill her. She was about to be dead until a figure in a black cloak landed right right behind the soldiers. They charged at him trying to kill him but Ren used his tail to take down some of them and used his sword to slash down more of them. One was left standing he then made a run for it. But ren shot a fireball reaching him and killing him. He then looked at the little girl and said.

Ren: Are you ok. she nodded. Ren then reached out his hand and said.

Ren: i'll take you some place safe just grab my hand. She nodded and he picked her up and toke her to a safe zone where other civilians were being gathered.

Ren: ok that makes about 25 people now i just need to-. As he said that the ground started to shake everybody near the capital felt it. At the palace the building then came down. Out from the smoke a large machine came out as tall as a monster. It then fired a large red beam taking out a part of the capital north of them. Ren could not believe the destruction that this thing caused.

Ren: What the hell is that thing. Najenda then came up to him and said.

Najenda: that is the ultimate imperial arms Shikotazer. It has the power to destroy everything here. He then sees tatsumi and wave fighting it.

Ren: I got to go help them. Najenda then stopped him.

Najenda: No ren we still need you let tatsumi deal with him. As of now you need to clear the city before that thing does anymore damage. Ren didn't want to do it but he had no choice.

Ren: Alright. He then flew off to save some of the people or survivors from the blasts. He made it to another part of town to get the people out of their. But the emperor had his sights on were he was and fired again. Ren didn't know what to do. He then sees a mother holding on to her son crying. Ren remembers what that was like for him seeing yourself all alone. He then stepped right in front of them and fired his atomic breath right at the blast. Both beams collided but they both ended up canceling each other out making an explosion right in the air. After the smoked cleared ren told them to get out of the city. They listened and made their way out of the place. Ren then looked back at the machine and was about to fight it. Until he sees a golden figure right next to it. He looks closely to see that it was incursio all golden with wings. The emperor then fired multiple beams at tatsumi. But with his enhanced speed he dodged all of his blasts. He made a straight shot right at his chest and went right through it destroying it. But the machine was falling over about to land on civilians. Tatsumi made his way in front of the machine trying to stop it. He was making progress but he was being straining to much on his body. He made it on the ground still trying to stop it. He also notice's it slowing down even more. He looks next to him to see ren helping him stop it.

Ren: I thought you could use a hand.

Tatsumi: thanks. Both of them were successful able to stop the machine from falling on people. But tatsumi looked half dead and fell right on the ground. Ren went over to him and akame made it to them.

Tatsumi: I'm sorry guys looks like i didn't make it.

Ren: Its alright you did good. He then closed his eyes and just like that he was gone. Ren and akame were sad. Right behind them esdeath was looking at them and said.

Esdeath: tatsumi died because he was weak. That is just a sad story. Behind her soldiers were charging at her.

Akame: no don't. She tried to warn them but it was too late. Esdeath used her power to create a giant ice wall ceiling off some of the city from them. Ren used his wings to shield akame from the blast. They both looked to see the damage she caused. She looked back up at them and said.

Esdeath: Even know that tatsumi is dead i will finish this.

Akame: Esdeath the war is over the empire has lost their is no point in fighting anymore.

Esdeath: That won't matter i will just start a new war. The weak will be eliminated and the strong will survive. Akame then got into a fighting stance and was ready to fight.

Akame: ren let me handle her. He nodded and got to a safe distance right on top of the wall. At the same time destroyah was in the air observing the fight to see how it goes.

Now the battle between akame and esdeath was about to begin. They both charged at each other with their swords they traded blow for blow with each blocking one another. Esdeath tried to freeze her arm but akame cut off her arm guard that ended up frozen. Esdeath then launched multiple ice spears at her. She was able to dodge them but esdeath appeared right in front of her and kicked her. Akame was able to recover from it. She then charged right back at her. Esdeath was able to dodge her strikes she then jumped up in the air and created a giant ice ball and launched it at akame. She was able to avoid it but was again kicked back by esdeath.

Esdeath: I'am impressed by your skills but it that all you have. Akame got back up and had a look of a animal waiting to kill her prey. She raised her sword and she cut her own hand. She got down on one knee she letted out a cry in pain the marks of the poison spread. The marks then disappeared. Now red marks were on her body from her shoulders to her arms down to her legs. When she opened her eyes the white in them turned black.

Esdeath: I see so your not human anymore. Ren and destroyah were surprised on the matter on what akame did.

Akame: I have killed so many people and murasame remembers them all. I'am taking responsibility for all of their deaths.

Ren: akame.

Destroyah: so she fused her blood with blood of a beast interesting. Their battle was about to resume. akame charged esdeath with lighting fast speed. Ren didn't even see her move. She kept trying to find an opening in time she found one. She ended up cutting esdeath. But she was not about to die that easily so she cut off her arm and said.

Esdeath: losing one arm won't stop me. They both went back at it exchanging blow for blow. Akame was able to get her on the ground. She tried to go for a stab at esdeath's heart. But she blocked it with ice.

Esdeath: Once i'm finish with you I'll be torturing that creature you love so much. This made akame mad she tried going for a full on stab but esdeath moved out of the way. Akame prepared one final strike. She went straight for her and went for a strike. Esdeath dodged it but akame was about to hit her again. But esdeath was now using her trump card.

Esdeath: MAKAHOMDA! just like that time froze all around her. She got out her sword to finish akame. But failed to realized that is was an after image. She tried to look for her. Her trump card then wore off and up in the air akame came down with a large downward slash.

Akame: YOUR DONE!. Just like that akame had brought down the strongest in the empire. Akame's trump card wore off and esdeath walked right past her. She then made an ice wall between her and akame. She hugged tatsumi's body and encased themselves in ice. In an instant the ice broke into small dust. Akame then collapsed right on the ground.

Ren: AKAME! He flew right over towards her to be by her side. He checked to see if she was breathing. She was but barely. Ren didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see her die. Then he remembered something.

 _flashback._

Ren: akame

Akame: yeah

Ren: If you ever want to become something like me would you do it.

Akame: yes. Ren then breathed softly and said.

Ren: I hope this works. Destroyah looked down on him to see.

Destroyah: what the hell is he doing? Ren then letted out a red mist aura and it went straight inside akame. He now noticed that the marks on her body disappeared and her heart was better.

Akame: *cough* *cough* ren is that you. She opened her eyes to still only be the same with red and black.

Ren: your alive thank god. She stood up to only feel different from before.

Akame: I feel different.

Ren: yeah i have something to do with that.

Akame: what did you do.

Ren: remember when i asked you if you ever wanted to be something like me. She nodded.

Ren: I Gave you some of my monster essence. So now your like what i'am half monster. He picked up a piece of ice to show her reflection. She looked at it to see her eyes were now black and red when she used her trump card.

Ren: I know i should have asked you before i did it. But-. He stopped talking to see akame hug him and said.

Akame: I don't care about that i'm glad that you did it. Now you don't have to be lonely anymore. He was surprised to hear her say that. He then smiled and said.

Ren: thank you akame. He then hugged her. But the moment was not going to last as a huge gust of wind blew.

Destroyah: FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE. He landed and saying that angrily.

Destroyah: Out of all the things that you could have done you chose to make her one of us. I can't believe this. They both got up and ren was in front of akame and said.

Ren: I didn't make her like you. She is like me wanting to do something different for the people she cares for. He looked over to her to see her smile.

Destroyah: I think it's about time i end this. Ren looked at the sun to see it was about to go down. He then told akame.

Ren: akame go tell the boss to get everyone as far away from here as possible. She then got in front of ren facing him.

Akame: no i'm not going to leave you here to die.

Ren: akame.

Akame: I'll stay here and fight with you.

Ren: I CAN'T LOSE YOU. Shouting that out loud getting akame to stop talking. He then putted his hand on her shoulders and said.

Ren: akame your the best thing that has ever happend to me. Before i met you my life was filled with loneliness and sorrow. But ever since i met you and night raid you have changed my life. I was able to fall in love with you and if something were to happen to you then i would be so lost. Akame then putted her hand up to his face and said.

Akame: ren when i first met you i saw anger and rage inside you. But at the same time loneliness. Meeting you changed my life. You told me what love is and i believe it. Ren i would want to spend the rest of my life with you because i love you and nothing in this world or the next will change that. She then kissed him at the same time he accepted it. They backed off from it and ren looked right back at destroyah.

Ren: akame go tell her.

Akame: ok she then left to tell najenda what is about to happen leaving the monsters to talk.

Destroyah: once your dead i will enjoy killing her.

Ren: i won't let you not in this lifetime. they both then watched each other readying for the night. Akame made it to najenda to tell her.

Najenda: akame what's wrong where's ren.

Akame: He's about to fight destroyah we have to hurry and leave. Najenda then told the soldiers to gather up everyone in the city to tell them to get as far away as possible. It time has now past and everyone withing 200 mile radius was now cleared the city. Everyone was now watching what was going to happen. As the sun set everyone was on edge to see what was going to happen. akame was worried most of all she hopes that ren will be ok. It was now night and in the part where akame left ren. Two big explosions happend right next to each other. On the right side the smoke cleared to be ren in his kaiju form with his grown snout. On the left side revealed destroyah in his real kaiju form being a couple inch's bigger then ren. Everyone in the entire capital was about to witness these two monster's fight.

Ren: SKREEEEEEEEONGK.

Destroyah: REEEARRRRGH. So begins the fight for this world.

 **Yeah the thing i did with akame it was something i have been thinking of. But i wouldn't think people would think it would be good to them. Let me know what you guys think should she stay the way she is or should she be half kaiju. If stay kaiju then give me some ideas on what her kaiju form should look like when i make the continuation of this story. she will keep murasame. Just give me some idea's. So any way keep viewing and give me ideas and i will see you in the next chapter the epic monster battle will begin.**


	22. Chapter 22 ren vs destroyah

_The final fight._

It was night time in the capital. There was no people in the home's and the streets were empty. The palace was destroyed and clouds loomed over the city. The only thing's that are in the city are two giant behemoth's ready to fight for their live's On one side stood ren staring straight in the eyes of his opponent destroyah the demonic monster who plans to kill him. Everyone that lived in the city evacuated to escape the damage they will cause. The only people that stayed were the revolutionary army, najenda and akame. They just didn't know what was going to happen. They both then roared.

Ren: SKREEEEONGK

Destroyah: REEEARRRRGH. They both then charged each other with brute force. They grabbed each other's fist with their strength. Destroyah moving ren back pushing towards the other end of the city. Ren then tried to use his own strength to push him off of him. He then tried to hit him with his tail. Destroyah ducked to avoid getting hit but when he brought his head back up ren blasted his atomic breath right at him pushing him back a few feet. Destroyah recovered and shot his ray right at ren. He was able to dodge it and charged right at destroyah. He punched him in in face and landed a second punch. When destroyah was staggered ren grabbed the sides of his head and used his strength to push him back and sended him to the ground. Even tho that he is having an advantage in speed due to his size. Akame was still worried for him. Destroyah then got back up and sprouted his wings and flew into the sky.

Destroyah: REEEARRRGH. He then got above the clouds. Ren then roared back and got his wings and followed him up their. Both of them were now in the sky flying in the air eyeing each other. Ren fired his breath but destroyah dodged it. Destroyah did the same thing but ren was also dodging them. They both got into a fire fight into trying to shoot each other down. Down on the ground everybody was looking in the sky seeing purple and blue flashing figure's fighting in the sky.

Akame: ren please survive. Back up into the sky ren and destroyah fired their blast at each other having them collided against each other. They were now having a beam struggle. Both rays were strong on their own but destroyah's was stronger. He overpowered ren's breath and blasted him. Ren was able to survive it but he did end up wounded. Still up in the air destroyah then grabbed ren and flew down to the ground. Everybody saw them dive down. They were about to impact the ground but ren shot an atomic breath at his face and kicked him off and flew back up seeing destroyah crashing into the ground himself. Ren felt exhausted he felt his body weaking he needed to end this soon. He looked to see that destroyah got back up again from that. Destroyah knows that ren is willing to fight. So he decided to see him suffer. Destroyah then turned around to see the army looking at him.

Soldier: He sees us.

Soldier: what should we do. Then najenda told them.

Najenda: get behind something everyone! Destroyah then fired his ray right at them. Ren headed his way towards them. Destroyah fired it. After the blast settled destroyah thought he killed them. When the smoke cleared it was ren that used his body to shield them from the blast. He then fell on one knee and cough out blood. The army was really surprised that a monster saved them. But for destroyah he knew that he would do that.

Destroyah: gullible fool. Ren looked up to see destroyah's tail grabbing him by the neck. He started to drag him across the ground right towards him. He picked him up and then slammed him with his tail at the ground. He then tossed him right across the city sending him to a building. Destroyah then walked right towards him.

Akame: no he can't. She now made her way towards the fight to ren.

Najenda: akame don't it's too dangerous.

Akame: I don't care. Knowing she won't stop her. She let her go and sees her making her way towards ren. Destroyah was almost right on top of him seeing if he was dead.

Destroyah: why do you even bother. Your friends are dead, your parents are dead and your nothing compared to me. What to you have left fighting for. Ren then looked for the words and said.

Ren: I'm fighting for HER! His eyes then widen and he moved his tail to trip destroyah almost falling on him until ren looked up and fired his atomic breath right at his face. Making him fall back with a wound on his face. He was now missing his left side on his face. Now he was angry.

Destroyah: You little BRAT!. He then fired his blast right at ren moving him back towards the end of the city. Knocking him back down on the ground. After the blast ren got back on his feet slowly. Destroyah saw that he was weak and will spare no time killing him. Until he smelled akame's scent and made a grin on his face. Ren didn't like what he was doing. Akame was in the rubble in the city. Making her way towards ren. Destroyah then saw her and akame sees he noticed her. He then looked at ren and said.

Destroyah: I'm going to make you suffer. He turned back right at akame and fired his ray right at her direction. Akame knew she was not going to be able to make it out of the blast radius and faced her fate. The blast impacted making an big blast. When the smoke cleared it was ren having his back turned towards destroyah. Akame noticed that she was alive. she then in shock see's ren used his body to block it to protect her. He then looks down at akame and says.

Ren: Akame I'm sorry. He then fell straight down on the ground signaling that he has fallen. The soldiers were shocked to see him fall as for akame was now in tears seeing him down. She then made her way towards his face. Seeing his eyes shut but he was still breathing. She then fell to her knees and said.

Akame: why? ren why did you do that. Ren then opened his eyes and looked at her and said.

Ren: I will always protect you akame even if it cause's my life. You need to get out of here please.

Akame: No i'm not going to do that. She then hugged his snout and said.

Akame: I'am not going to leave you alone. If i die then i want to die with you. I will always be with you even in death. Ren then started to tear up and nuzzled up against her and said.

Ren: Akame i love you.

Akame: I love you too. She then cried her tears still hugging him. Destroyah was looking at them seeing the heart felt relationship it just made him sick and decided to end it already. Ren then closed his eyes and thought in his head and said.

Ren: I guess this is it. This is how i die. I'm sorry night raid, I'm sorry mom and dad and I'm sorry akame. I did all i could now it's all over.

?: are you really going to give up that easily ren. He shot his eyes open to see he was dreaming and he was on the ocean floor. He then heard giant footstep's heading towards him. He then sees a creature standing 300 feet tall with light grey skin, a long tail, glowing orange eyes and spines all the way down to his tall. Ren recognized who this creature was and was surprised.

Ren: your your.

?: thats right ren it's me your father Godzilla. Ren was amazed and surprised to see him.

Ren: Wow your giant dad.

Godzilla: Yeah I've heard that a lot.

Ren: I'm sorry that i didn't become what you and mom wanted me to be. Now i'm about to die because i was weak.

Godzilla: Ren that is not true. He looked back up to him to hear him say.

Godzilla: Ren when you were born i was so happy. Both me and your mom were crying. You were the first natural monster birth in history. I looked at you for the first time and said you will be the greatest king the world has ever seen.

Ren: The king of what?

Godzilla: ren the title king of the monsters was never giving to me. But i earned it by protecting who i care for. Your mother was my strength when ever i fight. I saw you defend the women you love with your life. I knew that one day you will be stronger then me and be a better king then i was.

Ren: But you were a great king dad.

Godzilla: ren i was a king to be feared not respected. But your mother saw more then that inside me. That was when i fell in love with her. Ren as of now you showed that even that what you are didn't stop you from moving forward with your life. You found love just like i did and you would even protect her with your life. Ren then felt a surge of power enter his body he never felt this before.

Godzilla: ren as of now you are the king of the monsters. Now wake up and show destroyah what happens when you mess with the king. Back in reality destroyah was about to finish off ren and akame.

Destroyah: It's about time i finish this. Akame then clinged to ren hard to prepare for the assault.

Destroyah: DIE! He fired his ray at them. But in a flash the ray didn't hit them destroyah was confused and so was akame. Then a golden powder appeared in the air circling all around the area. The army was trying to make sense what was happening.

Najenda: what is this? Back at ren and akame. Akame saw ren's body glow. She was trying to make sense what was happening. Ren's eyes then widen open with a red glow. He got back on his feet and roared with energy.

Ren: SKREEEONGK. Destroyah looked at him with shocked to see him back on his feet. Ren putted akame in his hand and placed her on higher ground and nuzzled her and said.

Ren: Akame you gave me strength and now i'm about to finish it. He then was encased in a red glow all over his body flashed a bright red. everybody was blinded by this light and could not see. Then red explosion appeared around him. Destroyah then looked back at him to look at him with fear. When the smoked cleared everybody was surprised to see ren changed. On his chest, shoulders, lower body, knees and his back all the way down to his tail Were now Glowing a bright orange. When he opened his eyes the white turned dark red, His eyes glowed an even brighter orange and his pupils turned into that of a dragon. Destroyah looked at him and said.

Destroyah: wha? where is this power coming from. He fired his ray at ren. It hit him straight on everybody was worried. But when the smoked cleared ren was still standing. It didn't even faze him. Destroyah was shocked to see that somebody was not damaged by his ray. Ren then looked back at him and said.

Rem: My turn. He charged up to fire his breath. But it was not it's normal blue. It was now glowing red. Ren fired his red spiral ray right at destroyah sending him back and mortality wounding his body. Every body just saw the power he just released. He then made his way towards destroyah. He got back up as he was bleeding. Ren looked at him with anger.

Destroyah: I'am not going to die here. He got his wings and flew up to escape. Ren looked up to see him fly away. He reached for his back what he did was pulled out **Transcendent** from nothing on his back and flew right after destroyah.

Ren: where do you think your going. Destroyah looked to see ren caught up with him. Ren then used his sword to slash off one of destroyah's wings which caused him to fall to the ground and crashed. Ren landed a few feet in front of him. Destroyah got back up with anger.

Destroyah: Just WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Ren: I'm the king of the monsters now hear me ROAR! SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONGK! Everybody covered their ears to the noise. That sound was the sound of an angry god. Akame was surprised how much stronger he has become.

Akame: He really is one of a kind. Destroyah looked at him with fear and fired his ray again but ren deflected it with his sword.

Ren: Now destroyah. Don't ever come near me or akame ever again. He then tossed his sword in the air destroyah looked at the sword to see what he was doing. At the same time ren stomped both his feet into the ground and his tail.

Ren: DESTROYAH! He looked back at ren to see him charging his breath right at him. He looked into his eyes and saw the fire's of a king. The sword then slowly came back down as ren said.

Ren: YOUR DONE! He fired his red spiral ray full blast right at destroyah. He was now encased in the blast. The sword came into the blast and went straight through destroyah's body killing him.

Destroyah: DAMN YOU! He has now exploded right in the sky signalling his defeat. Ren then roared in victory.

Ren: SKREEEEEEONGK! The powder then went back into the sky and left. At the same time the sun was coming up. This gave ren a sense of peace which got him down to his normal size. He sheathed hit sword which turned into a tattoo on his back. Akame saw where he was and made her way towards him. He exhaled and just like that the bright orange marks on his body were gone and his eyes went back to normal except for his pupils that stayed there as they were. Akame made it to where he was and saw him staring at the rising sun. She came up to him and said.

Akame: ren? He turned to look at her. She sees that his eyes were different.

Akame: Are you still you. He walked over toward her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss this definitely told her that ren was still ren.

Ren: It will always be me no matter what i look like. He continued to kiss her his dragon eyes meet her black and red. They decided to stop and sit down and enjoy the sun rise. Then akame remembered something.

Akame: Since you now won what was it you wanted to tell me.

Ren: This is what i wanted to ask you. He putted his hand in his cloak pocket to pull out a small box and showed it to akame.

Ren: I know that some people use a ring but i figured this would be better. He opened it to show her the ruby shaped heart necklace. She was surprised his what he got for her.

Akame: ren is this.

Ren: yes it is. Akame will you marry me. Akame then cried tears of joy on what he said and with her words she said.

Akame: Yes. Ren was happy he pulled the necklace out of the box and putted it around akame's neck. They were just a monster and an assassin. Now they are husband and wife. Akame hugged him and said.

Akame: ren i love you.

Ren: I love you too. They both then kissed as a married couple. Now they now have to preparing for their trip to another world.

 **I literally almost cried when i typed akame hugging ren in his kaiju form. So any way this story is almost done their is about 1 chapter left to make. It will be the last chapter to this story then i will move onto the continuation of the story. For the next story it's going to start ren and akame leading a normal life then we will move on to basically more monster fights. Like i said akame is now half kaiju so give me some ideas on how she will go full on kaiju mode and an idea on what her kaiju form will look like. And yes ren now has the power to go burning mode so now he is stronger. So any way like, view and favorite. I will see you in the last chapter in this story then on to the next story. So see you later.**


	23. Chapter 23 the monster's leaving

_a couple of hours later._

 **warning this chapter contains sexual content you have been warned**

After the battle for the city has ended everyone who ever left the capital came back. Now people of the city started to rebuild what was destroyed during the fight. In the streets people were fixing and cleaning kids were also playing in the streets. Overlooking it all was ren and akame watching as the capital now showing peace instead of corruption.

Ren: Man i can't believe i did all this.

Akame: It's not your fault.

Ren: I know it just that well at least no people were hurt in the process.

Akame: do battle's like that happen often in your world.

Ren: Well only a couple times a year they happen. But when it's over people just forget about it and move on.

Akame: Well maybe for them. But for me I'll always remember you protecting me. She then side hugged him.

Ren: thank you akame.

Najenda: I was wondering where you two were. They both looked to see najenda to greet them.

Ren: hey boss. How is leading the city handling.

Najenda: It's going good. Soon word will spread that the minster is dead and people will not fear the capital anymore.

Ren: that's good to hear. Najenda then looked at the necklace around akame's neck.

Najenda: That is a beautiful necklace you have akame.

Akame: Thank you it was a gift from my husband.

Najenda: your husband?

Ren: That would be me. Najenda looked surprised but also happy for them.

Najenda: Well congratulations you two. I hope you two will be happy together.

Ren: thank you najenda.

Najenda: I assume you two will be leaving soon.

Ren: yeah we will be leaving tomorrow. But for today will be our last day to enjoy the capital.

Najenda: I see well i hope you two will lead a wonderful life together. She then left them to get back into rebuilding the city. Ren decided to take a walk around the city to look at how it's handling.

Ren: this place looks so much happier now.

Akame: It does. What will we be doing once we get to your world.

Ren: well the first thing is finding a place to stay. Then- He stopped talking when a little boy came up to ren.

Boy: are you the monster man. Both ren and akame were startled to his asking. Ren got down on one knee to his height and said

Ren: yes I'am. Unexpecting it boy hugged him and said.

Boy: thank you for saving me and my mom. Ren was a little surprised to hear someone thank him for saving them.

Ren: anytime. Some of the boy's friends came by with a ball and the boy asked him.

Boy: do you want to play a game with us.

Ren: I don't. Akame then told him

Akame: it's fine ren. Ren smiled and looked back at the boy and said.

Ren: sure. He got up and followed the boys to a yard and was handed the ball. They boys asked him what game he wanted to play. Ren had idea and putted the ball on the ground and said.

Ren: ok the game we're playing is soccer. They asked him how do you play. He set up two sticks on both ends of the yard and said.

Ren: the goal is simple kick the ball past the sticks if you do you score. People will try to stop you and take the ball. You can only use your legs not your hands. You guys get it. They nodded and were ready. Akame was watching from the sideline's. He then got ready an kicked the ball and started the game.

 _An hour later_

Ren waved at the boy's as he left with akame. They both walked down the street as they talked.

Akame: Was that a game from your world.

Ren: It is i just thought i give them a fun game to play.

Akame: When you said you had stadiums to hold special events was soccer one of them.

Ren: yeah it's like a famous sport.

Akame: a sport where you can't use your hands.

Ren: well i didn't make the game. So it wasn't my idea. So since it's our last day here what do you want to do.

Akame: i want to visit a place outside of here is it ok that we go.

Ren: sure it's fine. They left to city to go visit a tombstone on hill facing the capital. In front of the stone was a bag that said kurome's snacks on it. Akame was facing it. she was saying good bye to her sister. Ren then patted her shoulder and said

Ren: Take your time. Akame then got up and said.

Akame: It's ok I'm ready to go. They both left the hill until ren stopped and looked at the tombstone and said.

Ren: Don't worry kurome i promise to take care of your sister. He then left to join up with akame.

 _At the hideout._

Ren and akame head back to the hideout because it was the only place left to say goodbye. They were going to be staying their until tomorrow. they both were looking around inside to see it so empty.

Ren: This place definitely feels a lot bigger with just the two of us here.

Akame: It does. She looked a little sad. Ren looked at her and said.

Ren: Hey don't look so down akame. Just wait until tomorrow. Then we will be in a new place doing all sorts of fun things to do. She looked at him and said.

Akame: ok. After eating one last time their and already approaching night time. They were now getting ready to fall asleep. Ren was walking heading towards his room thinking.

Ren: I just hope i'm making a right choice by taking her with me. When he got to his room. He sees akame in her pajamas crying on the bed. He came into the room and said.

Ren: What's wrong.

Akame: ren i'm going to miss them night raid, my sister all of them. I just wish i could remember them some how. Ren remembered the pictures in the necklace and said.

Ren: you do have something to remember them.

Akame: what?

Ren: akame the necklace i gave you. She then picked it up.

Ren: open it. She was confused on what he said so she opened it to see two pictures that brought more tears in her eyes. The picture of her and night raid and the other her and her sister.

Akame: ren how?

Ren: the idea of remembering the people that you love and hold dear. Is always something you should have. That is why i put these pictures in their. That way where ever we are you can just open it and remember them. Akame then hugged him and said.

Akame: thank you ren for everything.

Ren: your welcome. After that ren kissed her she wasn't expecting it. Akame layed down on the bed while ren was on top of her. She got out of the kiss and said.

Akame: ren what are you doing?

Ren: akame you have endured so much pain in this world and i know that you have a burden to carry. But let me make that pain go way. She felt happy as he said that. She then said.

Akame: yes you can. Ren then kissed her again both their tongues fought for dominance. At the same time ren moved his hand down to akame's breast groping it. Akame was surprised. she has never seen ren done this before. But she felt this sensation in her body and decided to let it be. Ren then removed her shirt but she covered her breast with her arms all shy like and he asked her.

Ren: whats wrong.

Akame: Its just that i have never done this before. I'm a virgin.

Ren: I know so am i.

Akame: Really but how?

Ren: Even know that i have never done this. But being with the women that i love gives me the idea on what to do. She was surprised to hear him say that. This told her that she was glad that the man that she would give her virginity to is ren. This is what love is to her.

Akame: Then please have me. He nodded and kissed her again and at the time fondle her breasts. He moved on to kiss her neck. She letted out moans of pleasure. Both ren and akame felt hot. He then removed her bottoms with his tail. and putted one of his hands between her legs. She felt the wave of pleasure hit her body as she let out a gasp. Ren felt this was something that needed to happen. Her moaning as he pleasured her. She then said.

Akame: ren i think i'm ready.

Ren: are you sure.

Akame: yes ren i want you to be the man i lose my virginity to. So please. He nodded and used his hand to spread her legs. Between his legs he pulled out his cock. He then said.

Ren: just tell me if you want to stop. She nodded. He then putted his cock right inside her hearing a loud moan out of her. He then went back to kissing her and fondling her breasts. They both felt hot and were ready to explode. That is until.

Ren and akame: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They both now felt exhausted. They have just had their first orgasm together. Ren then layed down right next to his wife and breathed heavily. Akame fell straight to sleep and in a little bit so did ren.

 _the next morning_

Akame was the first to wake up she looked to see the sun blinding her. She flipped over to see ren still asleep. She looked at him and smiled and said.

Akame: Ren i'm glad i meet you. Even know what i was you saw more then that in me. We both had a rough life. But now we can be together and live a different life. Ren i love you let's be with each other forever. Ren then flickered his eyes open to see akame smiling at him and said.

Ren: whats up with the smile.

Akame: I'm happy that i get to wake up to the man or should i say monster that i'm married to everyday. She then kissed him.

ren: I guess that i should say the same thing to the women or should i say monster that i'm married to. She then giggled a little bit and got out of bed with no clothes on and went to take a shower. Ren stood up and said.

Ren: I hope that we will be together forever akame i hope. After a couple of hours akame had packed all of her things in a duffle bag and walked down to meet ren head side. She thought in her head how much she was going to miss this place. But she was happy that she gets to start a new life with the man she loves. She got outside to see ren holding his sword.

Ren: you ready to go.

Akame: yeah i'm ready. She then got next to him and opened her necklace ad looked at the pictures. She will always remember them no matter where she is.

Akame: how does this work.

Ren: I thought about that. I just have to think of it and then we can go. Ren now started to think bout his world all the things that made it what it was today and where he came from. His sword then started to glow. He looked at it and said.

Ren: next stop my world. He then slammed his sword right at the ground. As he did that a bright light was encased around him and akame. Then a stream of light hitted the sky taking them away and just like that they were gone. That marks the beginning of the new king and queen of the monsters. But will they comprehend the trouble that they will find in the next world.

 **Okay that makes the end of this story so i will soon begin the sequal. Like i said this is my first so the sex might not have been good to right but it was the best i can do for my first. So for the continuation of this story it will progress ren akame leading a normal life at first. But will follow up more monster fight with ren and hopefully if you guys giving me ideas akame in her kaiju form. Oh Godzilla is alive in both of these story's it just that ren has to try to find him. So any way done with this will make a sequal and i will see you guys in the next story. Bye.**


End file.
